The Goner: Where You Lead (Zack Martin) Book 3
by amber sixx
Summary: Kara is back again! Senior Year. Big Year. Kara now has to graduate Seven Seas High, Apply for a University and still keep her friendship with everyone and her relationship with Zack. *Season 3* *i do not own anything*
1. The Silent Treatment

**_'Think about it, mom. Everything that's happened to him so far... Nothing's killed him yet.'_** _\- Carl Grimes_

* * *

I will fill you in on what's recently happened, we went to Paris, I took some amazing photos and went shopping with London, I went on a date with Zack and I tried to help Bailey with her break up with Cody, it's not something that should happen in Paris. So for the past 10 hours Zack and I have been checking up on the both of them, Zack with Cody and me with Bailey.

So I went to go check on Bailey **"Hey Bailey how are you doing?"** I asked **"I'm fine"** she said oh crap **! "Ok well text me if you need anything ok?"** I said as I backed out the door, when a girl says she's fine it means you've done something and that everyone should back away even us girls. **"Ok"** I heard her mumble so I walked to Zack's cabin **"Hey babe have you checked on Cody?"** I asked as I entered his room **"No but let's go"** I asked so we went across to Cody's room.

 **"Hey buddy, we thought we'd come in here to check up on you, you need anything?"** Zack asked as we walked into his room and all we got is silence **"Yeah a better mattress this one has a giant butt hollow"** Woody said as he put his glasses on and sat up.

 **"I was talking to Cody, alright come on buddy get up just because you broke up with Bailey doesn't mean you can stay in bed for the rest of your life"** Zack said and I pulled back the sheets on his bed to reveal no Cody **"He's gone!"** Zack said **"Oh I was wondering why the weeping stopped"** Woody said and Zack and I looked at him.

 **"I was worried he cried so much he became dehydrated and passed out, I mean not worried enough to check up on him but…"** Woody said as Zack checked their bathroom and then stood beside me **"Wow he is your roommate and you don't have the decency to make sure he is ok but his own twin brother who picks on him all the time does"** I said.

 **"Well we are in Monte Carlo, I'm sure he's out there letting his hair down"** Zack said. **"Hey look a note from Cody"** Woody said and he grabbed the note but I snatched the note from him **"What's it say babe?"** Zack asked as he rested his chin on my shoulder whilst hugging me **.**

 **"Dear Friends, the pain of my breakup with Bailey-"** I said before Zack cut me off **"What are you doing?"** Zack asked Woody who I just realised was mimicking what I was saying. **"I was trying to sound like Cody"** Woody pleaded **"Let her continue, go babe"** Zack said **"Thank you. Dear Friends my breakup with Bailey is too much to bare so I have sworn off girls forever and have gone to live out the rest of my days in a non-religious sanctuary with the brotherhood of the hooded brothers"** I finished.

Zack looked at me with his eyebrow raised **"Are you kidding me?"** Woody said and Zack scoffed **"Your girlfriend sounds nothing like Cody"** Woody said **"I'll make you sound like Cody"** I smirked **"How?"** Woody asked scared **"Oh you'll find out, I'm going to see how Bailey is. See you"** I said kissing Zack **"Why must you do this?"** Zack asked **"I don't know it's just fun"** I said walking out the door **"No it's not!"** I heard Zack say behind me as I closed the door.

* * *

Bailey, London and I were sitting in a lounge chair drinking smoothies on the Sky Deck while Bailey cried **"Oh what is that some sort of donkey call?"** London asked which made Bailey stop crying **"Just because you have donkey teeth doesn't mean you need to sound like one"** London insulted **"She's upset about Cody"** I said.

 **"It's not a donkey call, it's me being sad"** Bailey said **"Ok dude don't think about him ok, he was annoying anyways and you shouldn't be sad, be happy"** I said smiling and giving her a thumbs up **"Easy for you to say"** Bailey said **"How?"** I asked **"Zack makes you happy, I don't have Cody"** Bailey said **"Oh don't tell me you're not still over Cody yet"** London said **"We broke up 10 hours ago"** Bailey said **"Exactly move on sister"** London said getting up **"London obviously she cared about Cody"** I said as Bailey and I follow her.

 **"But how, what do you do to get over a guy who broke your heart?"** Bailey asked **"Simple, I have daddy's private army to swarm into the guy's house and rip out his-"** London said before stopping as the look Bailey and I were giving her **"I mean go shopping"** London said **"I can't afford to go shopping"** Bailey said saying 'go shopping' in London's voice.

 **"Wow that makes me want to cry, well if Kara and I are going to get you through this, we need to talk to an expert on failed relationships"** London said. **"Which person?"** I asked and we found her and walked over **"Hi Miss Tutwiler"** London said **"Hi girls"** she said **"We need your expertise"** Bailey said.

 **"Aww I'm flattered what can I help you with history, geography, world politics?"** She asked **"Being dumped"** London said **"Hey, I'll have you know that right now I'm in a loving, committed relationship with a wonderful, thoughtful-"** Miss T said before he phone beeped **"Ok so much for that, how can I help you?"** She asked.

 **"Cody and I broke up last night"** Bailey said as she continued to cry and Miss T hugged her **"Bailey I'm so sorry, you and Cody were perfect for each other"** Miss T said as they pulled away **"I know right"** Bailey cried even more **"Oh break ups are so sad"** Miss T said as she cried then London started crying **"London why are you crying?"** Bailey and I asked her **"Because I'm stuck on a boat with you people"** London said as she walked off crying.

* * *

I decided to get Bailey, Miss T, London and I smoothies to help Bailey so I was at the Juice Bar while Zack was making the smoothies while flirting when Woody came down in a golf outfit **"Hey Zack, Doesn't Cody's sweater vest look great on me?"** Woody asked.

I also know what happened to Cody so I have been convincing Zack to go find him but he won't **"It looks great on _half_ of you"** Zack said and I laughed **"You know Cody being gone will affect the grade curve which will bump me up from hopeless to needs improvement"** Woody said **"Oh that reminds me I have a book report due on Monday and I need Cody to do it"** Zack said.

 **"Maybe you should try and write it yourself"** I said and Zack looked at me like he was going to kill me but he and Woody laughed and Zack walked over to me **"Aww baby your so cute, you actually think I'm doing my own work"** he said kissing me for what seemed like hours but I wasn't complaining.

* * *

I finally convinced Zack to go get his brother **"You sure you'll be ok without me?"** Zack asked **"Yes, I am 17 nearly 18, I can take care of myself beside dad's here and I have to go help Miss T with Bailey so…"** I said and he pulled me in to his arms and hugging me tightly **"I love you"** he said **"I love you too"** I said.

I still feel giddy inside when he says that and I just can't believe I said giddy. **"Just be careful, I want a one Zack piece"** I said and he kissed me **"See ya soon"** he said as he and Woody left the boat.

* * *

After Zack and Woody left I headed to Miss T's cabin where stood London and Bailey along with Miss T **"You are going to love Girls Night, I'm going to tell you all the ways I get over a nasty breakup"** Miss T said **"I never knew they had cabins this far below the fuel tanks"** Bailey gasped **"I thought the only things they had down here was storage and rats"** London said.

 **"No the rats aren't a problem"** Miss T said as she opened the door to reveal _EVERTHING CATS!_ It's like the crazy cat lady from _The Simpsons_ **"What do you do?"** London said **"Buy a cat every time you got dumped?"** I asked **"Maybe"** she said **"But you must have like 30 cats"** Bailey said **"Right cause there aren't more in the cat room"** Miss T said standing in front of the door **"This isn't the cat room?"** London asked.

 **"Ok who would like a cookie?"** Miss T asked but there was either dust or a fur ball on them but she blew it away in front of our faces **"Sorry"** she apologised and London was acting like a cat trying to spit out a hair ball this is going to be a _long_ night.

 **"Now one of the best ways to get over someone who hurt you is to their face out of all your photos"** Miss T said as she grabbed a box full of photos **"What did you do with all of his faces?"** I asked though I shouldn't have **"Let's just say they make great kitty litter"** she said to me and I just looked at London.

 **"Good thing I'm taken"** I said **"Ok now did you bring photos of you and he who shall not be named?"** Miss T asked **"Voldemort"** London and I said but with me I was smiling cause I love Harry Potter and London gasped **"She means Cody and yes I brought all of our scrapbooks and ones Kara has taken"** Bailey said.

 **"And Karina, you and Zack?"** Miss T asked **"Oh I'm still with Zack"** I said **"But it would help Bailey feel better if her best friend did the same"** Miss T said **"Fine I'll be back"** I said before walking out of her cabin and into mine and Bailey's. I found all my photos of Zack and I and photocopied them cause we are not broken up and I don't want to ruin them they're good photos and he looks so cute, I really love him.

* * *

I came back **"Got em"** I said holding them in the air **"You photocopied them didn't you?"** Bailey asked **"Yeah"** I said **"It's nice you you're doing this Kari-bear"** Bailey said **"That's Zack's nickname for Kara"** London said and I nodded **"Awww that's cute, what do you call him?"** Miss T asked **"Zacky bear, it's gross I know but he calls me Kari-bear"** I said smiling turning red in my cheeks.

 **"The lets start cutting"** Miss T said handing us all scissors **"Mosbey and Kara never let me use big girls scissors"** London said snipping the scissors so I took them off her and passed them to Miss T who switched them for kid scissors and London frowned.

Now we were eating Ice Cream and it tastes so good even the hairless cat ( **Mr Bigglesworth** ) was eating Ice Cream **"I don't get it, how's ice cream supposed to make you feel better"** London said moving away from the cat **"It just does ok"** Miss T snapped.

 **"It increases endorphins and they make you happy"** I said **"Yeah I mean after constantly pleasing guys with how we look this is a symbolic way of saying we don't care about our appearance but Kara was right"** Bailey said as she stood up shovelling more Ice Cream in her mouth.

 **"I don't please Zack with my appearance"** I said **"No he just loves your brains and how funny you are. Your looks are a bonus"** Bailey said sitting down with more Ice Cream **"It's time…"** Miss T said getting up and walking to the phone **"To leave"** London and I said.

 **"Nope after Ice Cream I like to desert dial my ex's and give them a piece of my mind"** Miss T said dialling a number **"Surprised you still have any pieces left"** London said **"Alright Kara you go call Zack"** Miss T said **"Ok"** I said nervously as I pulled out my phone and dialled his number.

I'm only doing this to make Bailey happy again.

* * *

" _Hello_?" Zack said

 **"Hi"**

" _Hey Kari-bear how are you?_ "

 **"I'm good uh listen I am with Bailey, London and Miss T so I have to say something about our relationship cause they're looking at me, but I just want more time with you I'm sick of having an hour or 10 minutes with you and us constantly get interrupted"**

" _I know baby I try honestly"_

 **"I know you do Zack but I deserve you as much as the next person"** well it's true it's one of the things that bug me

" _Honey, I know and trust me I get angry at them too when you leave. Can we not do anything drastic please your best thing ever happen to me I don't want to break up or anything especially something that can be fixed_ " he sounds so upset, I hate doing this to him

 **"I wasn't saying we should break up it's just I want that one thing to change everything else is perfect"**

" _I'll fix this don't worry baby, just let me find a way to get out of this Brotherhood thing and then I'll figure it out_ " awwwwww my baby.

 **"Ok thank you sweetie I'll see you soon"** I smiled

" _I love you, you know that right?_ "

 **"I know I love you"**

" _I love you too bye_ " Zack said and we hung up

* * *

 **"Well that was good to get off my chest"** I said.

Then it was Bailey's turn she took a deep breath **"It's me. You are? Uh well then I guess you realised the terrible mistake you made. _He's totally miserable_ "** She said whispering the he's totally miserable **"He should be"** Miss T hissed **"I am the best thing that ever happened to you. Don't deny it Cody. Hi Woody. Hello?"** she said then hanging up.

 **"Think he hung up"** she added **"Or it is silent time"** I mumbled **"Aww my ex's do that to me all the time"** Miss T said **"And change their numbers and their names and sometimes their faces"** she added **"What did he say?"** I asked.

 **"Well he was saying how glad he was to hear me and how he's miserable and then when I said I was the best thing that happened to him he said 'no Kara is the best thing to happen to him' then I heard Woody"** she said **"That was Zack, he must have Cody's phone"** I said.

 **"That's it I'm leaving and Kara is leaving with me too, this is pathetic"** London said as we stood up **"What? You can't leave we're going to put pretty dresses on"** Miss T said **"Really?"** London gasped.

* * *

What Miss T meant was put pretty dresses on _the freakin cats!_ **"On cats?"** London asked as I put a black dress on Mr Bigglesworth ( **Austin powers? Huh? No?** ) and London tried putting her dress on the cat **"Oh just get your stupid paw in the sleeve"** London struggled **"That's the tail hole"** Bailey said.

 **"Stupid overdressed kitty"** London cracked and the cat meowed at her and London turned around **"What did you just called me?"** London asked and then the cat jumped out at her and she screamed **"Sister Whiskers loves to cuddle"** Miss T said as her and Bailey laugh while I helped London get the cat off her face **"Get off me, ow!"** London said as I tried to get if off her, I got it off her and helped her up then Miss T and Bailey played with the cats like they were real people it was sort of like how a little kids play with their _Bratz_ or _Barbie_ dolls while London and I sat motionless and London had Band-Aids on her face from the cats claws .

 **"Uh where are the scissors? I'd like to cut Kara and me out from this picture"** London said **"Shall we got up to the Sky Deck?"** Miss T asked in a high pitched cat voice **"What?!"** I asked **"We're going out in public with these things?"** London asked as we both stood up.

 **"Please Miss London and Miss Karina speak only through your cat"** Miss T said speaking through her cat **"Fine, I just wanna say one thing, you two are a couple of _NUTJOBS_ "** London yelled through her cat **"London, Kara I know this is silly but this is helping me forget about Cody"** Bailey said putting the cat down and crying.

 **"Ok that's it, this has got to stop"** London said as we put the cats down **"Look Bailey we know how much you loved Cody but no girl needs a boyfriend to be happy, even you"** I said **"Your young, your smart, your pretty, you're not some 50 year old who gets dumped time and time again and is one ice cream away from a heart attack"** London said.

Wait did she just compliment Bailey and Miss T glared at her **"London you called me pretty"** Bailey said **"And didn't add annoying at the end of it"** I added. **"Do you really think all that stuff about me?"** Bailey asked **"Well of course I do why do you think we're friends"** London asked smiling **"Aww girls"** I said and we group hugged.

 **"Thank you guys, boyfriends come and go but girlfriends are always there for ya"** Bailey said when we broke apart **"Right now let's do something that will surely cheer you up"** London said **"Mani pedis?"** I asked whining **"On me"** London said as we walked out Miss T's cabin door leaving her in the room.

* * *

When Zack got back he actually fixed things with the alone time, he came to my cabin with a clay 'me' roses, chocolate and 3 of my favourite _Harry Potter films_ ; _Goblet of Fire, Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows Pt 2_ , Bailey slept in London's room so we can have alone time which was amazing.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

Song for this chapter is: **Where You Lead** by _**Carole King (Gilmore Girls theme)**_

 _-amber sixx_


	2. Rat Tale

**_'Do your chores. Read comics. Maybe some books, too. Hang out with Patrick. Maybe go to story time.'_** _\- Rick Grimes_

* * *

I was at the Juice Bar with Zack and he was holding a strawberry and flirting **"You know these strawberries are almost as sweet as you my Kari-bear"** Zack said about to feed me the strawberry when Woody came along.

 **"Does this rat bite look infected?"** Woody asked putting his finger in our faces **"Not now Woody, now where were we?"** Zack asked and I was about to eat it when Woody put his finger in front of our face again **"I got a tetanise shot and antibiotics on it but when you lift up the scab it's all milky in there look"** Woody said **"That's it I'm going to my cabin, see you babe"** I said walking away but I could hear Zack **"Honey wait"** but I kept walking.

I got to my cabin I realised I left my purse with Zack cause I bought a smoothie so I went back to go get it when I heard Zack talking to Woody **"So, you read comic books, you're probably beginning to mutate as we speak"** Zack said **"Mutate?"** Woody asked scared **"Oh you're even beginning to grow rat whiskers"** Zack said in Woody's face **"I am?"** Woody asked still scared.

Is this seriously working on him? It's Woody, what am I talking about? **"And your eyes are turning pink, yep your transforming into a rat"** Zack said **"Your right I feel this sudden urge to scurry, Zack you've got to help me"** Woody said.

 **"Ok now if I were you I'd scurry immediately into hiding, if the government finds out you're a mutant they'll lock you up and experiment on you, remember what they did to poor, poor mosquito man?"** Zack asked **"They cut him up and tried to turn him into a giant bloodsucking superweapon"** Woody said **"Dude, stuff like that happens"** Zack said and Woody ran away crying so I walked back to Zack.

 **"Honey, your back, we're you hiding?"** Zack said **"Yes I was and I forget you had my wallet. Did you seriously say that to him?"** I said and he nodded with a smile **"And he fell for that?"** I asked him again and he smirked **"Yep"** he responded and I just chuckled **"Stay and we'll continue"** Zack said.

* * *

I went back to my cabin cause I left the photograph I took of Zack and Cody after they got back from that brotherhood thing because Zack took Cody out of the picture they had ages ago so I took another one and when I walked in London was standing on Bailey's bed.

Kirby at the end of mine and Bailey holding a rat **"Oh is that Buck?"** I asked and she nodded **"Isn't that Cody's too?"** I asked **"Kirby is going to see which of us is the best at looking after him"** Bailey said so I just got my photo and left.

* * *

The next day Kirby was interviewing us all to see who he should give the rat too **"Zack, Kara: Bailey or Cody?"** Kirby asked **"Cody? Oh they hate him, they always end up scratching his face and running away"** Zack said **"Wow Pets hate him that much"** Kirby said **"Pets, thought you were asking about girls"** Zack said.

 **"Bailey should keep him seeing as she grew up on a farm, she had a pet pig, she warned the animals when her and her dad went hunting and Cody… well he's just 1) a pain in the a** and 2) a germaphobe "** I said then we left because Zack was taking me to the Arcade.

After the arcade Zack and I were outside his cabin **"So Kari-bear want to come in my cabin and cuddle?"** Zack asked **"Sure"** I said and as we were about to go inside Cody walked by hunched over **"Ok Cody this has gone on long enough, your doubled over in pain just use the bathroom already"** Zack said and Cody stood up.

 **"It's not that, I think I dropped my key"** Cody said **"Never fear Rat Man is here"** Woody called coming from behind the door dressed as a rat in a superhero costume **"And Kara is leaving"** I said doing a superhero pose before 'taking off' like superman (leaving) **"Babe come on. Thank you Woody"** Zack said.

Zack and I managed to be alone when everyone started clapping so we walked over to see Woody holding Buck **"Oh don't scare daddy like that ever again"** Cody said holding Buck **"The important thing is he's safe and we owe it all the rat vigilante"** Bailey said **"Rats"** London said storming off **"Wow"** I said as she stormed off.

 **"Please don't leave me for a superhero"** Zack said **"I wouldn't"** I said and we kissed and he smiled into the kiss **"Come on Buck let's go back to my cabin where you'll be safe"** Cody said **"How about we go to my cabin watch TV and cuddle?"** Zack asked and we linked hands off we went.

* * *

Well Zack and I were finally alone without Rat Man **"It feels really nice having my Kari-bear in my arms especially without interruptions"** Zack said as we laid down on his bed cuddling while watching _Ant Man_ fits doesn't it? **"Yeah it does, it feels nice being in my Zacky bear's arms"** I said as I cuddled more into him and it was perfect, my boyfriend, TV and cuddles who doesn't want that?

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy the second chapter of the last book :)_

 _Sorry it's short. 1) there wasn't much Zack and in this storyline in the the original episode as he was with a girl and that would be weird. 2) it was mostly focused on Bailey/Cody/Buck thing sooo yeah_

Song for this chapter is: **Cruel To Be Kind** by **Letters To Cleo**

 _-amber sixx_


	3. So You Think You Can Date?

_**"You Know What They Say About The Crazy Ones"** \- Captain Boomerang (Suicide Squad)_

* * *

 **"** **"Attention dudes and dudettes, I have the most excellent announcement"** Miss T said in a hippie voice **"This Friday we're going to celebrate the 80s"** Miss T said handing Cody a clipboard which he handed to Zack who handed it to me **"Oh happy birthday Miss Tutwieller"** London said **"London she means the 1980s"** I said. **  
**

 **"When I was your age and had so many hopes and dreams, anyway we're going to have a dance and I have already got all the decorations"** Miss T said grabbing a big box from next to her desk **"Where did you dig up all that junk?"** Zack asked her **"From my bedroom"** Miss T said and Zack just looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

 **"Now I need 3 volunteers to sign up for the dance committee"** Miss T said **"Ah the sign-up sheet is all filled out Miss Tutwieller"** Zack said going up to her with the clipboard I just noticed Zack's top button is unbuttoned he looks hot!

Come on you know you _all_ want to agree with me. We all wrote Woody for everything **"Aw Woody"** Miss T said making Woody wake up yeah he was sleeping **"Huh?"** He said **"I can't believe you signed up for-"** Miss T said but I didn't understand the words she said so I'm not going to even try.

 **"In English please"** Cody said **"Yeah I don't speak any language other than English. Oh and Klingon"** I said **"Oh Food, Decorations and Clean-up"** Bailey said and Cody looked at her **"The 80's made it last year"** Bailey said **"And the internet"** I added.

* * *

I was at the Juice Bar with Cody while Zack was working **"Since you're not going to the dance this weekend I need you to write up my history paper"** Zack said **"Why don't you- you know what I'm not going to ask why you won't do it yourself"** I said **"Aww you know me so well babe"** Zack said kissing me.

 **"It's on Julius Ceaser Salad"** Zack added to Cody after we kissed **"Sweetie it's Julius Ceaser and he wasn't a salad, he was a Roman Emperor"** I said **"What makes you think I'm not going to the dance?"** Cody said taking a sip of his smoothie.

 **"Well you can't exactly show up solo after your break up and it's not like girls are beating down your door unless they're on the inside trying to escape"** Zack said. **"Look I know I'm a little out of dating practise but once girls know I'm available they'll be lining up"** Cody said.

 **"Yeah they'll swarm you like bears to honey"** Zack said wiping the bench **"The phrase is bees to honey"** Cody said and I nodded **"Right but I'm picturing the kind of girl you'll attract big, hairy and eats out of garbage cans"** Zack said **"Are you guys talking about me?"** Woody said slamming something on the table and walking off.

 **"So Kara; you, me, dance, Friday night"** Zack said **"Hmm I don't know"** I teased **"What?"** Zack asked **"You asked me like a jerk that's not the guy I date"** I said **"I'm sorry sweetie; my gorgeous Kari-bear will you go to the dance with me"** Zack said **"Sure, Zacky bear"** I said smiling as we both leaned in and kissed.

* * *

The next day Cody was working folding towels while Zack and I were listening to him talk about his problem when Zack and I were supposed to be shopping for the 80's/ Renaissance dance, oh I forgot to mention dad's renaissance dance is the same day at the same time at the same place as the 80's dance.

 **"So then I told her I had a date a good one to with hair and everything"** Cody said **"But you lied"** I said and Cody nodded his head **"You're going with a bald girl?"** Zack said **"No he means he lied about having a date"** I said linking my arm with Zack's while resting my head on his while he rested his on mine **"If only, I got nothing"** Cody said **"Ah then it's your lucky day for I have many friends on my contact list"** I said **"Which one tall blondes, brunettes, redheads, or pity dates"** Zack said as I went through my contact list.

 **"No I need someone great, Bailey going to show up with this hunky jock of a guy with shoulders right below his neck"** Cody said while I was still looking through phone when I found my friend Juliet's number **"What about my friend Juliet, she broke up with her boyfriend Andy 2 months ago and is trying to find someone?"** I suggested **"Can I see her?"** Cody asked and I showed him a picture of me and Zack with Juliet and Andy when we went on a double date.

 **"She's pretty, that guy is Andy?"** Cody asked pointing to the guy in a leather jacket. Just by looking at him, you get that 'bad boy' vibe. **"Yeah but they broke up cause he's distant or something should I give her a call or should you?"** I asked **"Call"** Cody said quickly and I went to call Juliet.

 **"You have to act like me, my girl loves the whole bad boy thing I got going on"** Zack said when I came back to the conversation **"To an extent"** I joked **"Haha"** Zack said wrapping me in his arms and kissed me which I kissed back **"Maybe that works for you but I believe to girls respond to charm and sensitivity and well someone who's not afraid to cry"** Cody said smiling as Zack and I broke apart **"You really are the sister I never wanted"** Zack said **"Well Juliet wants to get to know you before the dance so let's go"** I said.

 _Kara, do you have a date for Bailey, she said she'll look like a loser if she doesn't show up with a 'hunk' London Winchester_

I saw on my phone so I looked through my phone and saw my friend Daniel so I texted London with a picture of him.

 ** _London I have found one my friend Daniel he looks like this. Kara-Grimes_** as I hit send

 _He's cute Bailey and I will find him London Winchester_

* * *

Tonight's the dance Zack and I were dancing on the dance floor he was MC Hammer and I was Alison Reynolds aka The Basket Case from _The Breakfast Club_ weird I know, we saw Cody arrive so Zack 'Mc Hammered' over to his twin brother and I just walked over **"Cool Knight outfit"** Zack complimented his brother **"Well technically I'm a paladin while a knight –"** Cody said but I stopped him.

 **"Zack and I got you a date don't ruin it"** I said and Zack shut his helmet down and Cody lifted it up **"I think I bit my tongue"** Cody complained **"Oh man up, Kara's right don't go messing it up with your nicey-nice routine"** Zack said as he pushed his brother over to Juliet **"Oh hey Andy"** I said as Zack and I walked over to him sitting there in his 'Gene Simmons' outfit.

 **"Hey Kara, Zack how you two been?"** he asked **"Good, what about you?"** Zack asked **"I've been good"** Andy said with a smile **"How's the break up with Juliet?"** Zack asked **"Great! I'm glad we broke up she was a b***h anyway"** Andy said **"Ok you said it"** I said **"So who's your date?"** Zack asked him **"No one"** Andy said.

 **"Oh"** I said and we just sat with Andy and Woody came up to us **"Can't touch this"** Zack said getting up and doing the MC hammer dance again **"Hey Woody it looks like you have 2 personalities instead of the usual none"** Andy joked **"Do you really want to hurt me?"** Woody asked him **"You questioning why?"** Andy said getting up glaring at him which made Woody back away slightly, Woody is scared of him cause… I don't know why actually.

I looked over and saw Juliet with Cody and Bailey with Daniel, Daniel shook Cody's hand **"Wanna bet they're dates will get bored"** Zack said **"You're on"** Andy and I said as Andy shook Zack's hand and I kissed his lips **"Ok guys come on"** Andy said **"Sorry"** we said and I saw my dad dressed like Michael Jackson and Miss T as a medieval women, they were complimenting each other chessily.

 **"Dad just said Miss T look 'enchanting'"** I said **"And Miss T said your dad looked 'thrilling'"** Zack said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and dad came over to me **"Did you tell Emma about my teenage years?"** Dad asked **"No, why?"** I asked **"No reason, but you look cool Kara, Alison Reynolds from _The Breakfast Club_ huh?"** dad said **"Yeah, wasn't it one of our favourite movies? And thanks dad you look cool"** I said and he left.

 **"Look Cody he's not caring about what his date saying or thinking"** Zack said **"He's completely insensitive"** Andy said **"It makes me so proud"** Zack said kissing my cheek. **"I know and look at Bailey acting like she doesn't have a thought in her head"** London said **"Your proud aren't you?"** I asked **"Yes"** London said faking tears and Zelda came down dressed similar to London.

 **"Hey Zelda"** Zack said and I just waved **"How dare you steal my look"** London said which made Zelda whimper in fear **"And your headband is too low"** London said chasing her **"She doesn't know it's a headband right?"** Andy said **"No and I don't think she would care if she did"** I said **" _OK dudes and dudettes, knights and fair maidens. Just a reminder that Mix master Woody is now taking request_ "** Woody said through the microphone.

 **"Babe come dance with me"** I said taking Zack's hand **"Andy wanna come too?"** I asked **"No its ok I'll dance with London"** Andy said and that made London squeal **"I'm dancing with a hot bad boy"** she said which made Andy smile.

To start off we did a Renaissance dance for a while then it changed to a 80s pop then back to Renaissance and it continued for a while **" _Stop It!_ "** Shouted Woody which made everyone stop **" _Hey there party people, we're going to take a little break_ "** Woody said then we all continued to dance **" _Alright, time to slow things down so grab that special someone and pull them close_ real _close_ "** Woody said before purring and he played a slow song.

 **"It looks like Juliet and Daniel are having fun together"** Zack said **"Oh yeah, and Andy is having fun with London"** I said looking at my 2 best friends **"Yeah and looks like the 2 ex's are still awkward"** Zack said before looking at me **"You are beautiful well you're always beautiful but tonight you look extra beautiful"** Zack said as we danced around **"Aww thanks Handsome, you look extra handsome tonight"** I said which made him smile **"Aww thanks babe"** He said and we kissed for the whole song.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy :)_

 _Andy is Young Milo V_ _entimiglia_ _, Juliet is Vanessa Hudgens and Daniel is Young Jared Padalecki_

Song for this chapter is: **Catch Fire** by **5 Seconds of Summer**

 _-amber sixx_


	4. Das Boots

**_'If You're Gonna Throw Your Life Away, He Better Have A Motorcycle!'_** _\- Lorelai Gilmore_

* * *

I was at the Juice Bar with Zack and Woody, and Woody was eating a turkey leg on this rotary thing **"Isn't my new invention incredible, I mean so much more efficiently"** Woody said rotating the leg before eating it again **"Woodster, is it really too much work to turn the turkey leg with your fingers?"** Zack asked.

 **"Zack, that's like asking you if it's too much to do your homework"** I said and Zack smiled at me **"Uh yeah"** Woody said **"And that would also be your answer"** I said **"Lucky I love you"** Zack said **"Aww, I love you too"** I said before Zack leant over the counter to kiss me to which of course I kissed back **"How do you think I got carpel tunnel"** Woody said and I just widened my eyes as I sipped my smoothie.

Zack also kept staring at me **"Are you ok Zacky?"** I asked **"Huh? What?"** he asked shaking himself out of his day dream **"You were staring at me"** I said giggling a little **"Oh I'm fine, but are you a cop cause you've got fine written all over you?"** Zack said and I just smiled **"No"** I said and London came over **"I need you 3 to switch shoes"** London said.

 **"No can do, I bet Cody I can keep these shoes on for a whole year"** Woody said **"You won that bet 3 months ago"** Zack said **"And I don't like your shoes"** I said **"Yeah but now I can't get them off"** Woody said placing his stinky foot on the counter **"Not your shoes"** London said knocking Woody's feet off the counter.

 **"Mine, I need you to take my summer shoes out of storage and my winter shoes in"** London said **"Why would we want to do that?"** Zack asked and London pulled out a pile of money **"That answer never gets old"** Zack said and London walked off **"Do I have to?"** I whined **"Yeah, please, at least I'll see your beautiful face while I'm swapping shoes"** Zack said and I pouted.

 **"And you can have half"** Zack said and I groaned **"Fine, but you owe me"** I joked **"I know baby"** Zack said and Maya came over **"Hey guys what you talkin about?"** she asked. Maya is the new girl on the boat and she is really nice, she knows Zack and I have been together for 2 years.

I know she's single and likes my friend Andy. We're both 17 nearly 18 and have the same birthday **"Well London just asked if we would organise her shoes for her"** I said **"I'll help if you need extra hands"** Maya said **"Thanks Maya"** I said.

* * *

We got to London's shoe submarine **"Thanks for helping Maya"** Woody said as Maya came down the ladder while Zack and I were looking around at the job we had to do, man she has so many shoes **"Wow I can't believe London has a shoe submarine"** Maya said **"This is nothing"** Zack said.

 **"She bought an entire town just to store her hats"** I said and Zack wrapped his arm around me shoulder and mine; on instinct, went around his waist **"I've been to Hatsburg, I was there for the fedora festival"** Woody said and we looked at him **"I met a girl there and she told me I was _fed_ orable"** Woody said and I rolled my eyes.

We were now moving in all her summer shoes that were in boxes and London was watching us **"Actual ruby slippers? Why would anyone wear those?"** Maya asked picking them up **"So she can clap her heels and go home"** I said sarcastically and London nodded and Woody spoke up as London took the slippers and put them away **"I was a leash kid"** he said smiling.

 **"You know Kari-bear, these would go great with your legs"** Zack said holding up gold heels **"Why don't you wear them? They won't look good with me, my legs are only good when wearing sneakers and boots"** I said smirking at Zack **"I would but they don't match my socks"** Zack said showing me his foot (still had his shoe on) and he fell but got up **"I was meant to do that"** he said and I chuckled and he kissed me and I kissed back, Zack smiling into the kiss only to be interrupted by Maya going **"Awww"** and we smiled.

* * *

It's getting stuffy in here and we're still working so Woody said he'll open the hatch to let some air in only to have water start leaking in **"It's raining cats and dogs"** he said and a fish dropped and hit his head **"And fish"** Woody added **"We're underwater, close the hatch!"** Maya said and Woody passed Zack an eek and Woody closed the hatch **"Does seaweed have a face?"** Zack asked Maya and me.

 **"That's an eel!"** Maya and I yelled and it started electrocuting Zack, who passed it to Woody, who passed it to me, and I passed it to Maya, who passed it back to Zack (electrocuting us as we passed it) and London came over **"Oh my eel skin belt! Wait that should be in my belt blimp"** London said taking it and putting it around her making her scream and her hair going up **"That was weird, is my hair ok?"** London asked.

 **"Yeah. Great"** Woody said and she smiled before **"What's next babe? We get attacked by a Krayken?"** I asked **"Baby it's pronounced Kraken"** Zack said and we went back and forth saying Kraken in different ways **"I wish someone would get _kraken_ and get us out of here"** Woody said which stopped us.

 **"Why don't you tell the captain to take us up?"** London said **"London that would be a great idea if you didn't give him the day off"** I said **"I did? That is so unlike me, Stupid Nice London"** London said smacking herself in the head **"So we're stuck on this sub, with no idea how to get back up?"** Maya said **"Don't worry, Kara share my strength"** Zack said holding his arms out but Woody went in for the hug he was offering me so I went and comforted Maya **"It's alright Maya, we'll find a way out"** I said **"I feel better already"** Woody said as he hugged Zack.

* * *

Maya, London, Woody and I were looking at the controls to see if there was a button to take us back to shore while Zack was looking through the telescope **"Either we're clearly submerged and fish have taken over the earth"** Zack joked and London gasped **"From who?"** she asked and Zack looked at her with 'shut up' on his face and he looked back.

 **"Up scope"** Zack said and Woody pressed a button which made Zack go up with the scope **"Pull it down!"** Zack said and Woody went over and pulled Zack's pants down making London, Maya and I laugh at my boyfriend's choice of boxers **"I meant the scope, not my pants"** Zack snapped **"In my defence you were vague"** Woody said before pushing the button to make the scope go down.

 **"Alright there you go"** Woody said as Zack dropped to the floor still holding the scope **"Baby get this thing off of me"** Zack snapped **"Ok"** I said pushing the button making the scope go up again and helping my boyfriend off of the floor. **"This is why we let go of it before saying 'up scope'"** I said smiling and he looked at me as he pulled up his pants **"Wow Zack, it takes a real man to wear rainbow underpants"** Maya said.

 **"They were white, till I did a load of laundry with candy in my pockets, which by the way makes the candy kinda bleachy"** Zack said buckling his pants **"This is why I don't let him do his own laundry"** I said and Zack wrapped me in his arms, kissing my head **"Hey guys look I found a radio"** Woody said **"Oh goody I'll go get my dancy shoes"** London said walking off.

 **"No it means we can contact the ship and get help"** Zack said **"It doesn't work"** Maya said **"Yeah neither does Steve, mum still loves him"** Woody said **"Enough about Steve! Your mum loves him, she's happy, let it go!"** I yelled **"Honey calm down"** Zack said as he opened it to try and get it to work only to reveal shoes **"Only it's filled with shoes"** Zack said **"Well it says to put in double AAs, maybe I put them in wrong"** London said **"Batteries not shoes!"** I said and a red light and alarm took over the sub **"That's good"** Woody said.

 **"When is an alarm and a red light _ever_ good?"** Zack asked as we looked at him **"And Burger Buddies it means you won a little dancy Buddy the Burger"** Woody said before singing the song **"Yeah their marketing department is not the best"** Woody said after he finished singing.

 **"Wait it says something here, but whoever wrote this is a worse speller than I am"** London said and Maya looked over with her **"You can't read it because whoever was Russian"** Maya said **"I don't care how fast they were writing, it makes no sense"** London said **"No they are from Russia"** I said **"Hey guys, I think that alarm means we only have 30 minutes of air left"** Zack said which made Woody gasp **"Don't worry I have plenty of air, I'm an heiress"** London said **"And her head is filled with air"** I said.

* * *

We were all now trying to breathe I was in Zack's arms, Maya was lying her head on my legs, London was leaning on her arms **"I can't breathe"** Zack said **"It hurts"** London and Maya said **"Sorry, sorry turkey makes me gassy"** Woody said. Yeah Woody farted so that's why we were trying to breathe **"That's not gas from a human, that's a nuclear gas explosion"** I said and we got up.

 **"Alright we only have 12 minutes of air left, it's not good air, but it's air"** Zack said **"Somebody needs to come up with a plan to get us outta here"** Maya said and London clapped her heels together in her ruby shoes and said 'there's no place like home' 3 times **"Maybe we could tap into the air in her head"** Maya said.

 **"I can't believe I'm going to die without telling my secret crush how I feel. You'll always be in my heart Ethel"** Woody said **"Ethel the lunch lady?"** London said **"She's 4 foot 5, has one nostril and wears a hairnet which is odd because she has no hair"** Zack said making Woody look at us with his jaw open **"Except in the nostril"** London said making us laugh.

 **"Hey! Lay off my women"** Woody said eating more turkey and London went after him as he walked into a space in the sub while Maya, Zack and I stayed where we were. **"Kara if our times up, I think I should tell you, I hate being your boyfriend"** Zack said and I went all sad **"Really? Well glad it's not Valentine's Day so I don't see that on a card"** I said.

 **"No that's not what I meant, I mean that I want us to be more than boyfriend and girlfriend"** Zack said **"Wait what?"** I said **"I mean I want to say; one day, 'hey there's my gorgeous wife' but now that we only have 12 minutes of air left I'm stuck with saying 'hey there's my gorgeous girlfriend'"** Zack said **"Really?"** I said smiling **"Really"** he said smiling **"Well since we're all confessing, there's a guy who I'd really like to call a husband one day"** I said.

 **"There is? Who?"** Zack asked **"You"** I said **"Henry Yu? The kid that walks around with that clarinet all the time?"** Zack asked angrily **"No stupid, Kara means you"** Maya said pointing to him **"Oh, Oh, Me? Are you sure?"** Zack said **"Trying to talk me out of it?"** I said **"No, of course not that's amazing"** Zack said with a smile as we hugged tight.

 **"I could spend the rest of my life in your arms"** Zack said **"Looks like you will"** Maya said and Zack and I kept hugging **"London, do you wanna spend the rest of your life in my arms?"** Woody asked London but she turned him down as usual.

* * *

We found batteries from Woody's turkey spinner and used them to power the radio with Zack and I still in each other's arms and London though Woody was a robot so she made a joke that if it doesn't work, Woody can swim to surface before he rusts and we connected to the ship's radio which turns out was holding a chess champion ship with a Russian chick there, but she wouldn't help which is good cause Cody speaks Russian and said something is blocking a pump that should automatically take us up and London put her pumps in the pumps so Cody said get rid of any unwanted weight so we all looked at Woody which was 'hurtful' and Maya said we should get rid of the shoes cause they would weigh a ton and London wouldn't let us drown her 'babies' but what would you know we did.

We got rid of all her shoes leaving London 'crying' and Zack looking through the scope **"London it worked, we're going up"** Maya said **"London why are you crying? Need a Kara hug?"** I said holding my arms out and London hugged me **"Because all of my shoes are gone"** London cried hugging me **"I know but it was either them or you"** I said.

 **"Now I only have the 500 pairs in my closet"** London cried and I patted her back **"That's not enough for one everyday of the year"** London cried walking away **"Hey guys, we surfaced"** Zack said and we cheered and we started climbing the ladder with London still crying.

* * *

I was at the Juice Bar helping Maya close when Zack came over **"Maya, can you give Kara and me a minute?"** Zack asked **"Just hurry, we're having a movie night"** Maya said walking **"I'll meet you at your cabin"** I said and she left **"Did you mean what you said about that one day you'd like to call me your husband?"** Zack asked and I smiled.

 **"Or was it a 'we're going to die, better get his hopes up'"** Zack added **"No I do, I love you"** I said and he smiled **"We're you serious about wanting to say 'hey there's my gorgeous wife' one day?"** I asked and his arms snaked around my waist and mine went around his neck **"Hell yeah"** he said and I smiled **"And I promise when we get off this boat, I'm buying you a ring to make it official"** Zack said and I smiled **"Really?"** I asked **"Really, really"** Zack said and we kissed.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed the 4th chapter of this book._

 _I actually researched this: apparently when you're 18 you are legal to get married soo yeah_

Song for this chapter is: **Somebody** by **_Lemonade Mouth_**

 _-amber sixx_


	5. Bon Voyage

_**'We Are All Connected In The Great Circle of Life'** \- Mufasa (The Lion King)_

* * *

I was at the Juice Bar making a goal out of my fingers because my boyfriend, his twin brother, Woody and Marcus decided to play paper football and the loser owes the winners smoothies **"Come on man, make this field goal then when we win they owe us smoothies"** Marcus said boosting Cody's confidence.

 **"That is precisely why I'm judging the wind's direction"** Cody said as he tried to find the wind's direction **"Miss, miss, miss!"** my boyfriend said **"Can you dipwads hurry up"** I said angrily and Zack kissed my head **"It's alright baby girl"** he said.

After the shoe submarine craziness and the confessing that we both wanted to be husband and wife to each other we've decided to see how that goes, you know being husband and wife thing so we know it's for us and yes we did a project on it but that was for a couple of days this is to see if we will last years give or take so I've been sleeping in his room and he has been sleeping in my room (but mostly mine given that Bailey was away so we pushed the beds together).

 **"Kara's fingers are getting tired"** Woody said **"Says the man who picked his nose for three straight hours"** Cody said **"Yeah well I'm not Woody so hurry before I walk away and none of you will get smoothies"** I threatened **"I think I pulled out a tiny piece of brain"** Woody said **"More like a lot"** Marcus and I said making all of them laugh except Woody.

Cody finally lined the shot and missed **"Haha you missed, you guys now owe us smoothies"** Zack said and we looked at him **"Don't you have to make those?"** I asked **"Which I have to make, you're right honey, didn't think that through"** Zack said **"I was distracted"** Cody said **"How?"** I asked **"Beauty"** Cody said and Zack glared at him **"Hey not on my future wife please"** Zack said and I laughed.

 **"Hey everybody I'm back from Kettlecorn"** Bailey said **"Bailey!"** Cody and I said excitedly **"I mean, Bailey right?"** Cody said as I hugged Bailey **"I've missed you"** She said **"Missed you too"** I said and Bailey looked Cody **"And which one were you Zack or Cody?"** Bailey asked Cody as she sat down with us **"So guys what's new?"** she asked **"I got a new bunion"** Woody said.

 **"We saw Woody's new bunion"** Zack said pointing to me and him **"I got nauseous at the sight of Woody's new bunion"** Cody said **"Any non-bunion related news?"** Bailey asked **"Oh Kari-bear and I are both confessed that we want to be with each other for the rest of our lives"** Zack said **"We've been seeing if marriage will be good for us or end badly"** I said.

 **"That's amazing, so you've been sleeping together in the same bed?"** Bailey asked **"Yeah I pushed our beds together"** I said **"Don't worry Kara did the washing, you don't have 'me' all over the bed"** Zack said.

 **"Well I'm writing a hip hop-pera"** Marcus said **"What's a hip hop-era?"** Woody asked **"Hip Hop Opera?"** I said but it came out like a question **"Exactly Karina, I figured if Green Day can take their album to Broadway I can do the same with my mega hit _Retainer Baby_ "** Marcus said **"No offense but Green Day is AMAZING!"** I said and Marcus looked at me.

 **"Hey don't judge me"** I said **"Green Day is one of the most popular bands in the world while you wrote a song about a girl with bad teeth"** Zack said making me chuckle **"Look _Retainer Baby_ is about much more than that ok, it's an epic love story about a social outcast and a handsome big hearted boy who sees her inner beauty"** Marcus said **"Really? Because I never got that from _I require, that wire_ "** Cody said rapping like Marcus did making us laugh and Marcus roll his eyes.

* * *

The next day Zack and I went to lunch together and were walking to his cabin **"So you're staying at my cabin tonight?"** Zack asked as we got to his door **"Yeah"** I said **"Good I'll clear out a space in a couple of my drawers for your clothes, you know for whenever you stay the night"** Zack said **"You can do that baby"** I said smiling and he opened his door to see Marcus on his bed writing.

 **"You know one thing I love more than my future wife and funnel cake? Nothing"** Zack said as I closed the door **"Zack, Kara. I finished my hip hop-pera I'm going to send it to some big hot shot Broadway producers but before I do, tell me what you think"** Marcus said as Zack put his funnel cake down and read it.

 **"dot, dot, circle, circle with a stick, dot with a stick and a feather, this doesn't make sense"** Zack said **"Those are notes"** Marcus said **"That's how musicians read their music"** I said **"I gotta note for you: boring"** Zack said **"It's great Marcus"** I said **"Thank you Kara"** he said picking up his notes.

 **"Don't you know people in show business have no imagination, you gotta show them _the goods_ "** Zack said **"You know that's not a bad idea, maybe I can send a demo video and send it to them"** Marcus said **"And Zack you can be my camera man"** Marcus added making Zack look at him **"Why would I do that?"** Zack asked **"I'll help you with the camera baby"** I said **"Aww thank you wifey"** Zack said **"Not yet"** I said and he kissed my cheek **"Yet"** he said **"How about some funnel cake?"** Marcus bribed him **"Done"** Zack said.

* * *

The next day I was with dad looking at the progress of the Aqua Lounge and helping him book things for it when it's opened you know like live bands, stuff like that but when I came to the Sky Deck I saw Marcus in a tooth costume and Zack holding the camera and I heard Marcus rap but he kept knocking people over and I tried so hard not to laugh but good thing that my boyfriend (future husband) was recording the whole thing so I can watch it and laugh out loud! **"Aww man, all this and funnel cake too"** I heard Zack say before I looked at my phone

 _Karina, come to the Aqua Lounge site immediately, love dad xxoo_

And I quickly rushed to the site of the Aqua lounge without Zack or Marcus seeing me. I got the Aqua Lounge to see dad **"Dad? What's up?"** I asked **"I need you for back up"** dad said before we walked in, when we walked in and saw Frankie working.

 **"Dad's there's a crack"** I said **"Oh no I see a crack"** dad said walking over to the glass and Frankie pulled her pants up **"Sorry, my bad"** Frankie said **"Not your crack Franks"** I said **"Hey Kara, mate how are ya?** " Frankie said **"Oh I'm good"** I said **"Enough of the chit chat, what happened?"** Dad asked and the crack got bigger before water burst through **"I'm probably going to have to fix that"** Frankie said.

* * *

Once the water cleared I helped dad up of the floor (who feel when water rushed in) and we walked up to the Sky Deck **"You. Kids. My underwater lounge is now completely UNDERWATER!"** dad yelled as I held him **"Well that's good right?"** London asked **"Not this time London"** I said **"No it's not good it's ruined"** Dad said walking over to London and Bailey who were sitting on the edge of the hot tub and I walked over to Zack getting scared of how my dad was acting.

He's never acted this way. Zack wrapped me in his arms as dad spoke viciously **"I have put up a lot with you hooligans, but this time you have crossed the line. Mr Tipton is furious and so am I whoever has done this, whoever is responsible will be expelled immediately and kicked off of this ship"** Dad said buttoning up his suit **"Karina. With me now"** Dad said walking off **"See ya baby"** I said **"Now!"** dad yelled **"Bye babe"** I heard Zack say upset as I sped off at the sound of my dad's voice.

* * *

I got my dad a smoothie and set up his TV in his cabin to calm him down **"Here's the remote dad"** I said nervously hoping he won't yell like that ever again **"Thank you Kara"** dad said and I smiled a little **"Look I'm sorry for yelling sweetie"** Dad said **"It's ok dad"** I said **"No it's not"** he said patting his chair arm for me to sit so I did.

 **"Look I really am sorry for yelling, it's just I was so angry and I'll never yell like that again, especially after I saw you hugging Zack like you were scared, you looked so upset and frightened"** dad said **"Well I was, you've never yelled like that and it was kinda scary"** I said to dad **"Well I'll never yell like that ever, you have my word"** Dad said smiling softly **"Ok dad, but you do know that I didn't break it right?"** I said as I hugged him **"Yeah I know"** Dad said.

* * *

Dad got changed and he along with me went to the Juice Bar to interrogate Zack well more like a staring contest between dad and Zack **"Confess"** Dad said **"Never"** Zack said **"I know you did it"** dad said **"I didn't"** Zack said **"That's what you would say if you were guilty"** Dad said still staring **"What would I say if I weren't?"** Zack said **"You're always guilty"** Dad said **"But this time he isn't"** I said.

 **"Yeah that seems fair"** Zack said and dad walked off **"I know you're not guilty baby"** I said **"Why thank you sweetie and you know that because you and I have been together when it happened"** Zack said **"Yeah that's true"** I said **"So still up for another night in Casa Zack?"** he asked **"You know I am"** I said smiling **"This is going great"** Zack said smiling **"Yeah it is, I reckon our marriage could last"** I said **"Could? Can and will"** Zack said kissing me.

London said it was her fault just so she can get off the ship so Zack said 'ha' then Bailey came down to the Sky Deck and said it was her fault because of a plant she was growing in London's cabin so it wouldn't interfere with our roommate/friend thing (I don't know) to which Zack said 'ha, again' and Cody came down as well and said it was his Japanese thing.

 **"I'm out of ha's"** Zack said then Woody came down and sat it was his 'powerful bowels' but dad didn't believe them and said it was because they were covering for Zack and he thought it was admirable **"But dad it wasn't Zack"** I said **"Yeah I've been with Kara trying out the marriage life"** Zack said but looked wide eyed at the fact that he told my dad who didn't know what we wanted to do.

 **"Huh?!"** he asked and Marcus came down and convinced dad that it wasn't Zack because Zack was recording his demo and then Frankie came on to the Sky Deck in a scuba outfit and showed dad's pocket hankie that caused the water overflow.

 **"Apparently you dropped your hanky into the vent when you got scared by that dolphin and wet your pants"** Frankie said while dad tried to keep her quiet about the 'wetting pants' thing and she left. But dad got a phone call from London's dad.

 **"It's Mr Tipton, he's going to want to know who to throw off the ship, I don't want to leave"** Dad said cried **"We can't let Mr Tipton fire Mr Moseby"** Bailey said **"London can you convince your dad to let dad stay?"** I asked **"Oh give me the phone"** London said taking dad's phone **"Daddy I flooded the Aqua Lounge. It was all my fault. Yep it's Switzerland all over again. Ok bye daddy"** London said hanging up dad's phone and handing it back to him.

 **"Well did he kick you off?"** Marcus asked **"Nah he just cut my allowance by 50,000 a week"** London said **"Looks like no one's leaving the ship after all"** Cody said and we all cheered but Marcus spoke up **"Yes! I'm leaving the ship"** he said **"What?!"** we asked **"But it's Mosbey's fault"** Zack said **"I know, but I just got an email from those producers about my hip hop-pera they said it was the most ridiculous thing they've ever seen"** Marcus said happily **"How is that good?"** I asked **"They said it's going to be the next big comedy, they're moving my whole family to New York, I'm going to star in a Broadway show, I'm going to be the lead too"** Marcus said happily.

 **"Comedy? I thought you said it was a serious love story about overcoming adversity?"** Zack asked **"Look it's a stupid song about a girl with bad teeth"** Marcus said **"No it's about a girl with a big forehead"** I asked sarcastically as we all laughed.

* * *

The Aqua Lounge is finished and it's also Marcus's last day on the boat so we were all singing _Retainer Baby_ around the cake but dad kept going after we all stopped **"Guess it's cake time"** Dad said smiling.

Zack and I sat dad down later that day when we found out it was dad's fault for the over flow of water in the Aqua Lounge and he was upset at first that Zack's 18 and I'm nearly 18 and that we've already decided that we want to be together for the rest of our lives but he said the only thing that matters was that I; his first and only daughter was happy.

I went up to Marcus after Bailey and dad said bye **"Hey Marcus, congrats dude"** I said hugging him and he hugged back **"Thanks Karina, you know I'll miss you. You're a great and easy going girl. I'm glad you are my friend"** he said **"I'll miss you too, make sure to send me photos of the production so I can say I was there, and I made this** " I said pulling out a poster I made of all the photos of Marcus and the rest of our 'squad'.

 **"Kara, thank you"** Marcus said hugging me again **"It's alright I thought you'd like a little thing to remember us all by"** I said and I left **"Hey dad"** I said walking over to him **"Hey Kara"** dad said **"You're not upset about the whole 'me and Zack wanting to be together forever thing'?"** I asked **"No, not anymore I mean I'm not a huge fan of the idea of you wanting to be with a guy who I want to kill half of the time… but your my daughter and the only thing that makes a father happy is his daughter's happiness so… Zack and you have my blessing"** Dad said and I hugged him smiling **"Just have to wait"** I said and we all crowed around watching Marcus say by to Zack **"Hurtful"** Woody said.

 **"I'm going to miss you too buddy, you know you are the only roommate I've had that I didn't hate"** Zack said **"Hurtful"** Cody said but they hugged anyway **"Well listen guys, I just want to say thank you for everything"** Marcus said and I went over and hugged Zack resting my head on his shoulder and he rested his head on my head.

 **"Before I came here, I was going through a really tough time but you guys, you guys took me in and you made me feel like family and I will always be grateful thank you. And if you guys are ever in New York please just look me up"** Marcus concluded **"You know what, we might just do that someday"** Zack said **"Someday? How about now, take me with you"** London begged and Marcus picked her up like a bride and carried her away.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

 _This is the last chapter/ episode with Marcus :(_

 _I still think he should have stayed and graduated or at least graduated but he was on Skype or something._

Song for this chapter is **Highway to Hell** by **AC/DC.** Such legends they are.

 _-amber sixx_


	6. Computer Date

**"Don't Be A Hater, Dear"** \- Myrtle Snow (AHS: COVEN)

* * *

Cody and I were at the Juice Bar looking up different University options given that it is our last year when Zack came up from behind us walking back to his spot behind the counter **"Hey Cody, just the person I wanted to see"** Zack said **"What about me?"** I asked **"I always want to see you"** Zack said kissing my nose making my nose crinkle and me to smile.

 **"I met this annoying girl when Kara and I were in the teen lounge last night"** Zack said **"Eww guys really in the teen lounge?"** Cody asked **"We weren't doing that, Kara and I were having dinner"** Zack said **"Yeah, why is it whenever Zack and I are alone together everyone thinks we're doing _that_?" ** I asked **"No idea baby. But she was a boring mouthy little geek"** Zack said and I nodded **"So?"** Cody asked.

 **"So, I got her number for you"** Zack said handing Cody a piece of paper and Cody snatched it out of his hands **"Why can't you just understand that I'm just happy being alone? Can't you see how happy I am?"** Cody said **"Yeah I think you spit some of your joy in my eye"** Zack said then Arwin showed up on Cody's computer. **"Hey guys!"** he called **"Hey look it's Arwin"** Cody said **"Arwin hey what's up?"** Zack asked **"Actually me, I'm in Mr Tipton's helicopter I'm on my way to visit you guys!"** Arwin said smiling.

 **"Awesome when are you coming aboard?"** I asked **"Now!"** Arwin said **"How? We're in the middle of the ocean"** Zack said **"Never fear, I'm using a new device I invented for Mr Tipton and it can safely eject you anywhere, you know for tax purposes, it's basically a giant rubber ball"** Arwin said **"That sounds dangerous"** I said **"Oh it's time to go, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"** Arwin said and Zack looked up and saw nothing but if you look on the screen Arwin is tumbling and then a big red ball bounced on a table knocking passengers over and Arwin landed in the water **"Arwin, are you ok?"** Cody asked **"Sure, this thing's totally waterproof"** Arwin said and just as he spoke, water started squirting him in the face.

* * *

We got him out and he was wrapped in the net and was trying to get out, he looked like a fish out of water so we helped him out of the net **"Ah Arwin, always happy to see you, but here's a thought maybe next time you can walk up the old gang plank"** Dad suggested **"Are you kidding? Those things are death traps"** Arwin said **"Arwin, so great to see you"** Zack said and we all hugged him.

 **"Your mum shows me pictures of you too all the time but you can't hug a picture, well you can but the paper cuts are nasty"** Arwin said and then there was a girly squeal **"Arwin!" "London!"** they hugged then broke away when they realised Arwin was still gross from the water.

* * *

After Arwin and Cody went to the computer 'room' I was still with Zack just flirting and kissing until Woody and London came over and asked for help **"Zack we're in trouble, we need your help"** London said **"Ok step 1: deny everything, step 2: if they don't believe step 1 blame your twin"** Zack said **"I don't think that's what they mean baby"** I said **"No we need you to tutor us"** Woody said **"Wow you guys must be _really_ desperate"** Zack said.

 **"Not that kind of tutoring, we're both failing gym"** Woody said **"You'd think my shopping spree in Paris would count, I gave my credit card quite the work out"** London said **"Yeah I might need help with that too I'm getting a D** **. The theory I'm acing but it's the practical part** **"** I said **"And Coach told me I don't get credit for crying and rocking back and forth while being pelted with dodgeballs"** Woody said.

 **"Yeah he said something similar to me, but it was 'you don't get credit for walking around taking photos all day', even though I am using my legs, and fingers all day"** I said. **"We can all pass _especially_ Kara if we take some kind of Health and Fitness test"** London said **"We're only lack two things"** Woody said **"Health"** I said **"And Fitness"** London said.

* * *

After Zack's shift he told London, Woody and I to go to the gym and meet him there **"You ready to work out?"** Zack asked **"I thought the walk here was the work out?"** London asked **"No and I don't want to do this"** I said **"Honey you have to, if you don't, you don't pass PE, you won't get to the Uni you want and we want buy a house together"** Zack said and I groaned **"Fine!"** I said **"That's my gorgeous girl"** Zack said and we 'eskimo kissed' earning groans from Woody and London.

 **"If you guys plan on passing PE you're going to some basic exercise, alright so let's start with the treadmills"** Zack said. We all stood up on a treadmill each **"This is hard"** Woody said whining **"Your just standing"** I said **"And I haven't even turned it on yet"** Zack said **"I meant standing up"** Woody said and Zack turned it on, then London's and lastly mine **"I don't want to do this"** I said again **"Come, on I'll help you just need something to make you work. I've got an idea"** Zack said as I started walking.

 **"Alright now everytime you run _without_ complaining I'll kiss you"** Zack said smirking **"That's supposed to be my motivation for you to get you to do something, you can't just take it"** I said as Zack pressed the button that boosts up the speed so I was now running like Zack and Woody would heading for the buffet, London for the shops, me for a book store… you get the jist.

 **"Quick baby run faster or _Walker Stalker Con_ tickets are going to be sold out and no meeting Chandler Riggs"** Zack joked which made me run and then Woody's treadmill started going faster. **"What's happening? The floor is moving"** Woody said before he flew off it and landed on my dad with the treadmill still going **"What was that crunching noise?"** Woody asked **"My spine"** dad said from under Woody.

* * *

We helped Dad up and now we were on to sit ups **"Alright let's do some sit ups"** Zack said standing between me and Woody and I tried to **"This is hard"** I complained **"Come on baby, look I'll show you"** Zack said making a hand movement to 'move' so I got up and Zack got in the sit up position and started doing the sit ups easily… kinda hot to be honest.

 **"I can't do that"** I said **"Yes you can. Here you do it"** Zack said as we switch positions so now I was in the sit up position and he was holding my feet. **"Alright sit up and kiss me"** Zack said so I did that and kissed him **"See you did it, now keep doing that"** Zack said and he let go of my feet so I was doing sit ups well while Woody was struggling.

 **"How they heck do you get out of bed?"** Zack asked **"A series of pullies"** Woody said **"Come on London, it's your turn"** Zack said lazily almost like he was already tired of me trying to earn my PE credit while Woody and London weren't. Zack turned to London who was asleep so Zack kicked her which woke her **"I had this weird dream where I fell asleep in the gym next to a walrus"** London said yawning and looking over to Woody still struggling! And that caused her to let out a scream.

 **"PE is stupid I mean how is this going to help us in life?"** London asked Zack as Woody, London and I stood up and Zack had his arms crossed looking angry **"Yeah just like math, who needs that?"** Woody asked. **"And English I already speak it goodly"** London added **"No you _need_ English"** I said directly to London **"Ok PE is the one class that's actually worth something, alright let's hit the weights"** Zack said clapping his hand before taking my hand pulling closer to him.

 **"You're doing great"** Zack said **"Really?"** I asked and he nodded **"Well I have a great teacher" I** said and he kissed me and was amazing until Woody picked up a weight which was really light **"Little help! Little help!"** Woody said and London helped but it seemed too heavy to the both of them and Zack pulled apart. **"You can lift weights heavier that right?"** Zack asked me **"I think"** I said **"Well I'll help anyway"** Zack said.

* * *

The next day I was in Zack's cabin for the night and he made me get up at dawn with him (6am) and we ran around the ship together and we were caught up with London and Woody. He doesn't even wake up at dawn, why now? Anyway so now instead of Zack saying 'come on baby run and you get kisses' he now says 'get the donuts, get the purse, get the book' to get us to run around the ship when we stopped at the Juice Bar.

 **"Ahh Karina you're running. This must be watch you call a 'parallel universe'"** dad said smirking when we stopped **"Blame… Zack"** I said trying to breathe as I was hunched over **"Actually she doesn't pass PE she fails"** Zack said **"Well I think you should thank your future husband for helping you get credit for PE, don't you think Kara?"** Dad said and Zack crossed his arms smirking.

 **"Thank… You… Honey"** I said still catching my breath and started standing back up instead of being hunched over **"Aww, You're welcome honey"** Zack said coming over to kiss me and Woody kept running but stopped when he saw what looked like a girl with purple hair giving Cody a massage as he rest his eyes and he turned away.

 **"It's the tongue snatcher"** Woody whispered to London and I **"What are you talking about?"** London asked **"Yeah what are you on?"** I asked **"I'm on nothing, Callie the devil bot"** Woody whispered so she wouldn't hear **"Wait that's a robot?"** London asked **"Oh she's a robot and she crazy"** Woody said **"What do you mean?"** dad asked as Woody, London and I sat down.

 **"She likes Cody"** Woody said as Zack stood next to me **"That's ridiculous, nobody likes Cody, even Cody's not crazy about himself"** Zack said and we laughed **"Well Callie likes him and I mean _likes him_ likes him. Like you like Kara"** Woody said **"I love Kara"** Zack said **"Yeah exactly"** Woody said then Callie came over with Cody and Callie spoke to me.

 **"Move so Cody can sit down"** she said **"No, way in purgatory, tin can"** I said **"I said move"** Callie said to me and she picked me by my ear and dragged me off the seat next to Zack. **"Sit down Cody I'll make you a snack"** Callie said as Cody sat down and she went behind the counter of the Juice bar to make him something while Zack made sure I was OK **"You ok, honey?"** Zack asked **"Yeah just sore"** I said and he kissed my head and Woody got off his seat **"Once again I say; she crazy"** Woody said before running off.

 **"That's impossible, computers don't have emotions"** Arwin said **"Well actually the human brain is nothing more than a series of electrical impulses in stored memories. Given Callie's normal capacity it's quite possible that she could've developed feelings"** I said **"Kara honey, we're talking about a computer here, that'd be like if Cody started dating his calculator"** Zack said **"Didn't he date that in 5th grade?"** I asked recalling 5th grade and laughing at the memory.

 **"Oh yeah 5th grade"** Zack said **"We did not date, we were just spending quality time together"** Cody said **"You took it to a movie with Zack and I when we were just friends"** I said **"To calculate the student discount"** Cody said **"Then why did you buy her popcorn?"** Zack said **"Never mind"** Cody said dropping the topic.

Zack crossed his arms smiling in the fact that he won with their little 'memory' and dad spoke up **"Cody's bizarre social life aside, Callie is supposed to be concerned with the operations of the ship not making Cody a snack"** Dad snapped at Arwin **"I'm sure it's just a glitch that a little tinkering won't fix. Cody let's go down to the computer room and check it out"** Arwin said as he and Cody went to the computer room, Zack and I went to the gym and dad just sat down.

* * *

 **"I'm starving"** Woody said as London, Zack, himself and I walked into the gym **"You just ate a donut"** Zack said **"And my purse"** London said holding up her purse **"Cause I wouldn't let him eat my jumper"** I said **"To be far it was once part of a cow and Kara yours was part of a sheep"** Woody said. **"Anyway look; I have made it my personal mission to get you 2 and my future wife through PE, so let's start on the-"** Zack said as the lights started flickering and noises started going through the gym.

 **"Not exactly workout music more like horror movie music"** Zack said **"Works for me, all this exercise has been pretty scary"** Woody said **"I don't know about you guys but I'm taking Kara and we're outta here"** London said taking my hand, heading for the door and trying to open it but Callie's voice came over the PA **" _Sorry but I cannot let you leave_ "**. Is she suddenly possessed by Lucifer right now? Everyone headed… sorry _bolted_ for the door **"Why not?"** Woody whined.

 **" _Tennis anyone?_ "** Callie asked over the PA and a tennis shooter came out and started shooting tennis balls at us so Woody and London picked up Zack and used him as a shield **"Let's hope Callie doesn't take up bowling"** Zack said **"Don't give it ideas"** I said after 30 minutes of getting shot with tennis balls it finally stopped **"It stopped yay!"** London said clapping **"For the next part of the work out, can you jog me to the infirmary"** Zack said before falling onto the floor.

* * *

The next day we were sitting at a table across from the Juice Bar and Arwin was about to leave **"Well Arwin as usual it's been interesting… and painful"** Dad said **"Just like old times, look I'm sorry about any trouble Callie might have caused"** Arwin apologised **"Oh no at least it was as bad as the time your automatic laundry machines at the Tipton sucked me into the dryers"** Dad said **"Aww that's how you got so small"** Woody joked and dad glared at him.

 **"On the bright side thanks to Callie; Woody, Kara and I passed PE"** London said **"Yeah the coach was in the gym yesterday and he saw everything we did; running, dodging balls, holding Zack up in the air for 30 minutes"** Woody said **"And he was there the other day too and he saw me running, lifting weights so now I have my more PE credit I can finally apply to my dream university"** I said smiling.

 **"So everything walked out. Well I should be going the Tipton line should be passing over any minute"** Arwin said as he grabbed a helmet with a huge and I mean _huge_ magnet and got up next to the hot tub **"What is that?"** Zack asked **"It's a giant magnet!"** Arwin yelled as he tightened the helmet to his head **"Arwin that's never going to work"** Cody yelled over the helicopter and Arwin lifted up in the air **"Looks like one of his inventions actually works"** I said well not really cause he kinda fell in the ocean and we all rushed over **"Bring back the net!"**

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy :)_

Song for this chapter: **Wanted Dead or Alive** by **Bon Jovi**

 _-amber sixx_


	7. Love And War

**"Aca-scuse Me?"** \- Aubrey (Pitch Perfect)

* * *

Let me catch you up on what you missed: I am now 18! Yes! I am legal! Haha but Zack wanted to plan me a party so he could be a good future husband and he is! He got _Pierce the Veil_ to play cause they were on the cruise anyway and I didn't even know but to get dad to hold it on the Sky Deck was to tell dad it was for him, and then me but it was really sweet and I loved it, I even got a photo with the band!

* * *

ZACK POV:

After we won the video game the next day I was in the Aqua Lounge writing my speech for when I plan to propose to Kara when Cody came up to us **"So, big change on someone's online profile"** Cody said coming up to us **"You saw I got my 10th friend, double digits baby!"** Woody said **"Yeah it's nice that your grandma finally accepted your friend request"** Cody said **"Actually it was my mum, nana still pending"** Woody said as I continued writing what I'm going to say.

 **"I'm talking about Kara's message to London that London posted: Kara says: I'm ready for the marriage thing but I'm not sure if he is' to which London said 'wish boys would make up their mind, I hate seeing my sister like this'. You know what this means Zack?"** Cody asked **"Yeah she's really into me, can you blame her?"** I said still writing.

I mean this speech has to be perfect in time for when I propose I don't want it to be stupid and have her say no, she knows I will propose but doesn't know when and she might have changed her mind. **"Noooo, it means you gotta tell her if you're ready for it and maybe change your status too"** Cody said sitting next to me **"No I don't well not yet it's smooth sailing from here"** I said.

 **"Ha, smooth sailing just like the titanic"** Cody said which made me stop writing the most important speech ever, I'm this eager to write something that's not school work? **"You have no idea how much work it takes to keep a relationship with a girl"** Cody said **"I have had the same girl for 2 years, and I wanna marry her, I think I know what it's like to be in a relationship with a girl"** I said.

 **"Well they always make you put her first"** Cody said **"Not mine"** I said **"Suddenly what you want doesn't matter anymore. When we started dating, Bailey made me join her stupid quilting circle"** Cody said. **"You were in that before she was"** Woody said **"Whatever. My point is-"** Woody cut Cody off **"Actually didn't you start the quilting circle?"** Woody said which made me laugh.

 **" _My point is…_ you're going to have to change my friend" ** Cody said **"No I am not going to change for Kara, she _loves_ me the way I am and I do for her"** I said as I picked up my pencil and continued writing and Cody laughed and left **"What does Cody know about women? Other than he's a pedicure away from being one?"** I asked Woody writing the cheesiest things I could think for my speech to make Kara smile.

 **"So does that mean you're not ready for the marriage life?"** Woody asked **"I am. I've cleaned out 3 drawers for her, I've pushed Marcus's old bed next to mine so it's like a double bed so we can sleep together, I put her first even though she doesn't want me too. I mean what more can I do?"** I asked **"Hey Zack"** Kara said coming over so I quickly hid the paper.

 **"Did you see my status?"** she asked **"Yes"** I said **"Sooo"** she said **"Soo I think it's amazing"** I said **"You didn't see it did you?"** she asked shaking her head **"No, sorry sweetie"** I said kissing her cheek **"It's alright I'll tell you later"** she said smiling before her phone beeped **"Huh?"** she said **"What's up honey?"** I asked wrapping my arm around her shoulder **"I just got a friend request from Mildred Fink"** Kara said " **Nana? Hurtful"** Woody said.

* * *

Later that day Cody, Woody and I were drinking smoothies at the table on the Sky Deck talking about the video game comp **"So I'm getting the arsenal ready for Friday night I've got fluvine rays, bazooka's-"** Cody said before getting cut off by Mr Moseby **"Guys, Guys, look what I got an new camouflage pocket hankie. Manly huh? Ooh Woody kudos on the camouflage socks"** Mr Mosbey said.

 **"Actually their white I just haven't washed them in a month or so"** Woody said and Mr Mosbey shuddered in disgust and made a movement for Woody to move his feet off the seat when my phone rang **"Oh it's Kara, I gotta take this"** I said getting up when my twin scoffed **"Yes you do"** Cody said making Mosbey and Woody as well as himself laugh **"I told you, what does _she_ need now?"** Cody asked.

 **"She is coming up to the Sky Deck with a surprise for me, you see _she_ does stuff for _me_ "** I said and then Kara's arms around me from behind **"Hey Zack"** she said **"Hey baby, so what's my surprise?"** I asked **"You're looking at it"** she said **"Is it invisible?"** I asked. **"You seriously don't think there's _something_ different about me?"** she asked, well her red in the ends of her hair is more red again and it's a lot more noticeable, her short hair is back to being short since it was starting to grow and she's so cute.

 **"Of course I do, I'd notice that you have hair, hair that you've done something too"** I said going to the back of her making her turn around **"Keep going"** she said **"I don't know the technical term"** I said **"You know what I thought this was fun but it's not. I got more red and short hair again"** she said smiling.

 **"I thought I would say something about your hair but you would have said something else"** I said shrugging making her smile at me **"And you still look even beautiful"** I said which made her smile more **"Aww"** she said giving me a kiss to which I kissed back and I was trying not to make out with her right then and there.

When she left I bit my bottom lip as I watched her keep walking, she's so cute and all mine. Soon she was out of my vision and looked at the boys and Mr Mosbey **"Smooth"** Woody said **"You noticed the colour but not the trimmed split ends, hot oil treatment and a new side fringe than she previously had, it looks more emo-ish now"** Cody said **"Congratulations, you went from Extreme Warrior to Extreme Hairdresser"** I joked.

* * *

Later it was my shift at the juice bar so Woody and Mosbey were keeping my company **"So captain ready to lead us to victory?"** Moseby asked **"You bet by this time tomorrow night we will be dancing on alien guts"** I said **"Oh that reminds me I have to get my camouflage dry cleaned, you know it says wash and wear but it never really is"** Moseby said before getting up when Woody got up and spoke to him while I cleaned the counter.

 **"Zack, Zack, Zack, Zack. I have the best news ever my photography has been entered in the gallery that's being hosted on the ship"** Kara said excitedly showing off her beautiful smile **"Wow that's fantastic, you know I love your photography and pallozza's"** Zack said.

 **"Really? Which one of my photos do you like?"** She asked raising an eyebrow **"The one of you and I. Oh and when the whales were here, Danny"** I said and she and she smirked **"The brain is switched on"** she joked making her laugh **"Always switched on for you"** I said smirking at her **"You're going to be there to support me right?"** she asked **"Of course sweetie, wild hippogriffs and jewellery stealing Nifflers couldn't drag me away"** I said and she smiled more.

 **"Great it's tomorrow night here at 8 see you there. I love you"** she said **"I love you too"** I said and we leaned over the counter to kiss before she left **"Tomorrow… at 8…"** I said repeating the day and time when Cody came over.

 **"Here's your camouflage for tomorrow at 8"** he said placing it on the clean counter **"You had it dry cleaned?"** I asked **"Yeah it says wash and wear but it never really is"** Cody said **"Look about tomorrow night, is 8 o'clock a hard start or can we start a little earlier like 10, 10:30 something"** I said **"What?! You know we can't change the time, wait a minute"** Cody said smiling at the reason why I would want to change it.

 **"Wait. A. Minute. This is about Kara, she asked you to change something didn't she?"** Cody asked **"No she didn't"** I said **"So she didn't ask you to do anything then?"** Cody asked **"No this has nothing to do with Kara"** I said **"And she's totally OK with you going to guys night tomorrow?"** Cody asked **"Yes"** I said lying.

 **"Ok then I guess I owe you an apology, seems like you've got this whole 'wanting to be married' thing under control"** Cody said leaving **"Yes I do"** I said as he walked away and once he was gone I spoke up again **"No I don't"**.

* * *

Tomorrow night I was in a suit and Kara was wearing a skater dress with her signature combat boots and she looked even more beautiful. I was wearing my camouflage under the suit so I can be here to support my future wife but also do guy's night.

 **"So you're first up right?"** I asked **"No, because this is a gallery they'll show 2 portraits, then play 2 songs, 2 poems; one of which is Maya then my photography"** she said and I kissed her head. **"Thanks for being here to support me"** she said smiling **"Absolutely, you know that I'm here for my future wife"** I said kissing her. I love kissing her. **"Gotta tinkle"** I said once I pulled away and headed for the guy's and once I was in I quickly changed into my camouflage and headed for the Aqua Lounge.

When I got to the Aqua Lounge Woody, Cody and Mosbey were there stretching **"Alright you guys ready?"** I asked **"Ready? You're 15 minutes late. You missed the pre-game pilaties"** Cody said, could he be any more of a girl? **"I'll survive"** I said and Moseby was going to put 'make up' **"Quit it I don't want any make up"** I said. I don't want it obvious I'm doing too things at once; supporting Kara and being with the guys **"Dude, it's tradition"** Mosbey said.

 **"And it hides my zits"** Woody said and the game started and we had to help Woody up. **"Zack lead us to victory"** Mosbey said. He's being a lot nicer to me now he knows I want to be with his daughter for the rest of my life which is nice. I directed them then said I had to tinkle and to lead on so I can quickly get changed back into my suit and support Kara.

 **"What took so long I'm next"** she said **"I'm sorry, you know you think girls take forever, so do we. There was a huge line in the men's"** I said **"What's on your face?"** she asked and I looked and saw the makeup **"Excitement"** I said but I don't think she believed me.

 **"And now Karina Mosbey's beautiful photography"** they announced **"Now go stand with your beautiful photo's"** I said giving her a little push towards the stage then looked to the people opposite me **"That's my wife"** I said smiling and I sat down as the host started asking Kara what were her 8 photos about and how she made them and then my phone went off so I quickly left but when I heard her talking about the one of her and I.

I heard her voice so I stopped behind the wall and heard the sadness **"Oh that's my boyfriend, yeah he was supposed to be here but he's not"** and I looked to the floor. I disappointed her on something so important to her, what's it going to be like when we're married? Can't believe I did that.

* * *

We were still playing and we won **"We did it!"** Mosbey shouted **"We won"** Cody said then noticing my tie **"Zack! Why are you wearing a tie?"** he asked and then the others looked at me **"Because I knew we would win and I wanted to look good for the group photo. All in, all in"** I lied and pulled out my phone to take a photo of all of us and then we put our hands in and shouted 'Galactic gladiators' and we were going to chest bump when we remembered Cody's sternum or whatever.

 **"It's ok I've got a chest plate"** he said and we all chest bumped when he held his shoulder **"But there goes my shoulder"** he said and we rolled our eyes, there's always something wrong with him **"I'll go get the nurse"** I said running to the entry of the Aqua Lounge when I saw Kara looking sarcastic and pissed at the same time, didn't think that was possible **"Hey Kara"** I said then stopped.

 **"Now would be a great time for a lot more camouflage"** I mumbled **"Zack, babe what's going on?"** she asked **"Isn't it obvious Kara, Zack's a hero he just lead us to Supreme Invader status"** Mosbey said and I walked back over to the guys and my girl. **"Really? Well I'm thinking of changing my status that hasn't been the same for 2 years: back to single"** she said looking at me and the guys 'oooh'd'.

 **"Oh and by the way they all wanted to buy more photography or take some shots of them and their families and that they'll pay me which was amazing but you wouldn't because you weren't there"** she said making the guys 'ooooh' again **"Stop it. I know honey and I feel really bad. I really wanted to be there for you and tonight was the champion ship, I'm the captain and the guys needed me"** I said.

 **"Sweetie why didn't you say that?"** she asked **"Well I didn't want to let my wife down, or the guys especially since one is your dad"** I said **"So you lied to both of us?"** she asked **"Zack why didn't you just tell her, scared of your girlfriend or something?"** Cody asked and she glared at him; if looks could kill, Cody would be dead by now and so would I probably.

 **"Zack, look you could have told me, I mean for s**ts sake we're trying out a marriage thing you don't need to be in two places at once and lie"** she said **"Your right, and I'm sorry baby I won't lie to you ever again"** I said and we kissed.

I pulled her closer to me and smiled making her smile too, trust me when I say if you ever get a girl as amazing as Kara… NEVER LET HER GO! **"Is that Invasion Force? I love that game, blame my dad"** she said taking her lips off mine and grabbed a controller off Cody and started playing. **"Wow, ok baby"** I said picking up my controller **"Are you guys cool with a girl crashing Guys Night?"** Cody asked **"We let you in didn't we?"** I asked and we all started playing Invasion Force.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter spoken from Zack's POV_

Song for this chapter is: **A Love Like War** by **All Time Low**

 _-amber sixx_


	8. Senior Ditch Day

**"And Hell Is Just A Sauna" -** 10 Things I Hate About You

* * *

We were in class and Miss T was reading a book so all of us were just texting **"Miss Tutweiller um I'm texting Chelsea about your outfit how do you spell hideous?"** London asked **"Nevermind I'll just put 'ech' Miss Tutwieller how do you spell 'ech'"** London said **"Just sound it out"** Miss T snapped before putting her book down and getting out of her seat.

 **"Meanwhile I hope you have all studied up on Argentina because tomorrow is there will be a test"** Miss T said and we all groaned **"Psych! Tomorrow is Senior Ditch Day so go have a blast"** Miss T said and we all cheered **"Oh no I don't want to dig a ditch"** London whined **"No it means you don't have to be at school"** I said **"I cut class everyday Kara, in fact what am I even doing here?"** London asked picking up her bag and leaving the class room and the bell went so we packed up our stuff and I overheard Cody and Bailey.

 **"Hey cool ditch day, I'm totally going to ditch"** Cody said **"Me too, I love to ditch"** Bailey said so Zack and I walked over to them hand in hand **"Ooh look out, teacher's pet's going rouge"** Zack joked **"What are you going to do run up and down the halls _without_ a pass?" ** Woody joked **"With scissors"** Zack added making me elbow him **"Leave them alone"** I said and Zack laughed as he and I left the class with Woody behind us.

* * *

Today is Senior Ditch Day so London, Woody, Zack and I went to the 'hottest' club while we're stopped in South America **"I can't believe we're going to the coolest beach club in South America"** Zack said walking with our hands intertwined **"Who would think me, Woody Fink of Cleveland couldn't even get into Glee club"** Woody said **"That I can believe"** I said **"They say it's so exclusive the guy who started it can't even get in"** London said but I think it's a joke so lucky for me I brought my camera to take photos of the beach and stuff so it was hanging around my neck.

 **"This is going to be a ditch day we'll remember forever"** Zack said while I still took photos while waiting **"The 4 musketeers all for one and one for all"** Woody said putting one arm around Zack and I and tried to put one around London but she said **"My motto is all for me and more for me"** and she walked next to me **"Catchy"** Zack said **"London, photo?"** I asked holding my camera **"Yes!"** London said and we took a photo together.

 **"Hey check out the beautiful babes"** Woody said as 2 girls walked past **"I have Kara"** Zack said and 2 more walked past **"If you stare at any and I mean _any_ girls I will step on your feet and leave" ** I said **"Leave like you'll leave me here or _leave_ like you'll break up with me?"** Zack said **"Look and you'll find out"** I said and London high fived me **"Nice job, you don't want to feel insecure do you?"** she asked **"Well I don't like it but if he stares at girls especially in front of me then I can't help it"** I said.

London kinda walked in but the bodyguard carried her out and put her down in front of me **"Hey you!"** he asked me **"Yes?"** I asked nervously **"That your camera?"** he asked **"Yeah?"** I said but it sounded like a question; is he going to break it?

 **"Wanna be a photographer?"** he asked **"Yes"** I said **"I'd like you to come in and take some photos around the club for us, you can keep some for a folio but make sure you print them out for us when you're done, there's a printer over there"** he said **"So I can go in?"** I asked **"Yep but your uh friends need to stay out here"** he said **"Oh uh ok"** I said turning around to kiss Zack, high five Woody and hug London **"See ya guys later, or if you make it in here"** I said walking in.

* * *

What seemed like hours of walking around taking photos from instead the cool beach club and the celebrities in there was actually 30 minutes and I felt arms around my waist making me jump **"Hey relax it's only the guy who wants to spend the rest of his life with you"** Zack's soothing voice whispered in my ear from behind me as he kissed my neck softly making me smile **"I see you made it in"** I said turning around letting my camera hang around my neck and putting my arms around Zack's neck **"Yeah London too but not Woody"** Zack said **"Well it's good you and London are here now"** I said **"Oh yeah? Why's that?"** he asked **"Well now I can kiss you"** I said stopping to peck his lips.

 **"And cause it's boring walking around taking photos by yourself for 30 minutes and you left your earphones on the boat in your cabin"** I said pecking his lips again **"Well you're silly for leaving them in there, and I'm here now so more kisses for me"** Zack said pecking my lips 3 times **"And now you and I can talk, hug and kiss while you take photos for this place"** Zack said kissing me again, then smiling which seeing his beautiful smile made me smile.

* * *

We found London **"Miss Sparkles, photo?"** I asked. She did a pose and I snapped the photo and showed her **"Wow, I look sparkley"** London said smiling **"I'll print it out when we get back to the boat"** I said **"Thanks Kara"** London smiled **"Wow this place is awesome"** Zack said and a girl walked past so I looked away knowing Zack was looking at her.

 **"Honey, you can look at me, I wasn't looking"** Zack said **"You weren't?"** I asked **"No, I have my own beautiful babe. And I'm never letting her go"** Zack said kissing my head than my lips softly **"Awww"** I said **"Eww, we need to get to the VIP lounge at least we'll get bumped into by a better class of people"** London said **"I've been here for 30 minutes and I haven't found one"** I said so Zack went over to a girl who I took a photo of earlier.

Well it was more like her forcing me to. **"Excuse me do you know where the-"** Zack said but she cut him off by shaking her empty glass **"Hear that sound? That is the sound of my drink being empty, fill it"** she said shoving her drink into my boyfriend's hands to which he gave it back to her.

 **"I'm not a waiter"** Zack said **"Well not here"** I mumbled to London who chuckled **"You mean you wear those clothes on purpose?"** she asked **"Oh my gosh that's Valentina Solbreya, her daddy's the richest man in South America, he could buy my daddy and sell him at a garage sale"** London said walking over to her **"She is over her head"** I mumbled **"So will she let us in?"** Zack asked.

 **"Not exactly"** London said **"Wait! Kari-bear didn't you take a photo of her?"** Zack asked **"Well it was more like her saying 'hey you! You with the camera! Take a photo'"** I said quoting her **"Maybe she'll remember if you asked"** London said so I went over to her **"Hey uh Valentina?"** I asked **"Oh camera girl"** she said **"Uh I was wondering if you knew where the VIP lounge is, see I was supposed to take photos of this club which means their VIP lounge"** I asked **"Over there"** she said waving her hand to show me the direction **"Thanks… I guess"** I said mumbling 'I guess' as I walked over to my friends.

When I got to my friends **"Well?"** London asked **"She just waved her hand at me in that direction"** I said pointing **"She's a great help"** Zack said. We found the VIP lounge and he wouldn't let us in **"I can't believe he wouldn't let me into the VIP lounge"** London said **"He wouldn't let me in to take photos even though the bodyguard said I could"** I said.

 **"Even on the playground I was always a VIT"** London said making Zack look at her with his eyebrows raised in confusion **"Very Important Toddler"** I said **"Let's hope the paparazzi don't get a shot of me out here with these losers and Kara"** London said **"Hey look there's Madonna drinking a latte with Lady Gaga"** Zack said **"That's it we've gotta get in there"** London said and then Valentina came down **"Hey Valentina-"** London said whispering to her.

 **"Seriously?"** I asked **"It didn't work that well last time what makes her think it's going to work now"** Zack asked **"Nothing. Nothing makes her think at all"** I said well let's just say Valentina remembered me **"It would just be the P lounge, but that girl with the camera is with me"** she said and the guy opened the rope for me to enter **"Can my friends come too?"** I asked **"No, you in or out?"** she asked so I looked at London and Zack **"Go Kara"** London said **"Yeah baby, it's a photography opportunity, go!"** Zack said and I could tell they were fake smiling **"I'll come back"** I said walking in.

I feel really bad for leaving them there and then I saw Woody **"Woody?"** I whispered walking over to him **"Kara? I'm Lord Pimbleton"** Woody whispered **"…Ok"** I said walking over to the other VIPs and taking photos of them.

* * *

I finished the photos and I found the manager of the place you wanna know who I know that? Cause he had 2 bodyguards behind him **"Hello"** he said **"Uh hi"** I said **"I heard from one of my guards you like photography, yes?"** he asked **"Uh yes"** I said **"Well he also told me you took a lot of photos around here, yes?"** he asked **"Yes, he said if I entered I had to take photos"** I said kinda scared if he was going to yell at me.

 **"Printer over there, print what photo's you like and place them on my computer"** he said so I went to his computer, put the card in and copied all the photos **"Alright we'll place your name on all photos and give full credit, thank you…."** he said **"Karina Mosbey"** I said and he wrote it down **"Now you may print the photos, have more fun, enjoy, enjoy!"** he said and I left when I got out I couldn't find Woody, London or Zack so I walked out the club and found them standing there.

 **"Well that was the most humiliating moment of my life"** London said **"Hey guys!"** I said **"Hey Kara" "Hey Karina" "Hey baby"** Woody, London and Zack said **"Being tossed out of a club in front of paparazzi?"** Woody asked **"No. Having people think I was married to you"** London said and I looked at Zack with confusion all over my face **"Tell you later"** Zack said **"I never should have ditched you on ditch day"** Zack said to Woody.

 **"And neither should I…twice"** I said to London, Zack _and_ Woody **"Nah it's ok"** London said hugging me **"Baby it was a photography opportunity you can't pass that up"** Zack said **"We're all together all for one and one for all"** Woody said **"4 musketeers"** Zack said **"Not going to happen"** London said **"Come on Lady Pimbleton"** Woody said with his arms around Zack and I **"Come on you know you want a hug"** Zack said **"Come on London"** I said smiling **"Oh ok how much lower can my cool go?"** London said hugging us when paparazzi showed up snapping photos making Zack and Woody smile and London scream 'noo' while I laughed at her.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy._

Song for this chapter is: **Standing In The Rain** by **Action Bronson and Mark Ronson (Suicide Squad)**

 _-amber sixx_


	9. A London Carol

**'Everything's Magical When It Snows. Everything Looks Pretty. The Clothes Are Great. Coats, Scarves, Gloves, Hats'** \- Lorelai Gilmore

* * *

It's that time of year where presents are handed out, there is a huge dinner and joy is spread everywhere yes it's Christmas! I was at Cody's 'towel' stall helping him and Bailey make donations presents for kids who don't have the luxury and lifestyle to have Christmas, so Cody and I were elves and Bailey was Santa.

 **"Ho, Ho, Ho. Merry Christmas please donate to the needy children"** bailey said and some girl handed Cody a bear to donate **"Thank you"** he said **"Look Bailey our first donation"** Cody said **"Great"** Baily said wiping sweat off her forehead **"Wow you look really hot"** Cody said **"She's dressed as Santa"** I pointed out **"Thanks Cody but I don't think that's something you say to someone who's just your friend"** Bailey said.

 **"No I mean literally hot, your sweating like Woody after going up a flight of stairs"** Cody said **"I'll go get us smoothies"** I said walking over to the Juice Bar **"Kara where's Zack?"** Dad asked coming up next to me **"No idea dad, I've been waiting for a couple of minutes"** I said **"Alright I'll do it"** Dad said **"I'll help"** I said.

Dad and I have now been working the crazy Juice Bar and by crazy I mean like there was a crowd of people asking for smoothies while only 2 people who have never worked it are struggling **"How do you know how to do these?"** Dad asked **"Dad, come on I've seen Zack doing these so many times when I wait for him to finish his shift"** I said.

 **"Who had the Pineapple?"** I asked and everyone raised their hands **"Oh you've got to be kidding me"** I said and dad grabbed a handful of straws and placed them in the cup **"Try not to backwash"** dad said placing it on the counter as I laughed and that's when Zack came over **"I'll take one Guava Giggler"** Zack said.

 **"Zack! You're late again, you were supposed to be here an hour ago"** Dad said **"I'm sorry my alarm didn't go off- hey baby"** Zack said kissing me making dad groan in annoyance **"I wake him up dad, but I had to get up early to set up for the charity"** I said **"Maybe you should get a different alarm clock instead of relying on Kara all the time, what's going to happen when you're married"** Dad said.

 **"Yeah you _will_ be setting an alarm"** I said **"I know, and it does work I just didn't set it"** Zack said looking at his watch **"Think it's about time for my break, come on honey"** Zack said taking my hand and walking with me behind him but dad came up to Zack **"That's it tomorrow morning your shift starts at uh… at 6am and I'll be here to make sure you're here"** Dad said **"Honey wake me up before 6"** Zack said.

 **"Sorry Zack but dad's right, you need to stop relying on me to wake you up, I'm not waking you up anymore"** I said. **"But Mosbey tomorrow's Christmas, speaking of which shouldn't you bee in your pointy shoes helping Santa build toys"** Zack said **"One more remark and you won't like where my pointy shoe ends up"** dad said and Zack looked wide eyed.

 **"Just so you know I'll be having Christmas with my daughter, I'll make sure you're here at 6am then go have Christmas with Kara"** Dad said **"But can't I have Christmas with Kara?"** Zack asked **"Yeah dad, maybe he can join you and me for Christmas"** I said doing the puppy dog face **"Fine! How about if I see him here at 6am he can have Christmas with us, if not he'll have to wait until later or the next day"** Dad said walking off.

* * *

Zack and I were finding Cody cause Zack had an idea that Cody could wake him up if I wasn't going to **"Zack honey your brother won't always be there to wake you up"** I said **"Hey it's my favourite towel elf"** Zack said **"I'm an elf"** I said pointing to my elf ears, I mean I was dressed in my normal clothes but in the festive spirit I put on elf ears because on Christmas I'm wearing an actual Christmas outfit so you can't say I'm not in the Christmas spirit **"Yeah Kara is an elf too"** Cody said **"No she's _my_ elf. No one else's elf but mine"** Zack said wrapping his arm around me and I put my arms around him and kissed his cheek earning a smile from him and a kiss on the cheek in return **"You know what I want for Christmas?"** Zack asked **"I can't afford a jet pack"** Cody said.

 **"Also the insurance on it is astronomical"** I said making Cody nod his head in agreement **"No, no, no I just want you to cover one shift for me at the Juice Bar"** Zack said **"I can handle that"** Cody said **"Great, tomorrow 6am"** Zack said walking off with me **"Woah, Woah, Woah. 6am? Not going to happen"** Cody said walking to Zack and I **"But what am I going to do, Kara won't wake me up, if I'm not at work at 6am I can't have Christmas with Kara"** Zack said.

 **"Just set an alarm"** Cody said **"I do but everytime I end up hitting snooze in my sleep"** Zack said **"How about you get used to waking up, sit on the chair and pretend to fall asleep"** I said sitting Zack in a lounge chair but then there were snores **"Wow you are good at that"** Cody said bending down to make alarm noises only to have Zack whack him in the head like an alarm clock and Cody to fall like a sack of potatoes.

* * *

It's Christmas Eve night, I am making the bed for Zack and I to sleep in and we were both in our pj's **"Have you set your alarm baby?"** I asked pushing the two beds together **"Yeah"** he said **"How about when I hear it, I'll nudge you so you hit the alarm and I'll make sure you get up"** I suggested as we climbed into bed **"Thanks baby"** Zack said as we lied down in the bed cuddling **"Can you do that when we're married?"** Zack asked **"Yes"** I said and Zack leant over to kiss my lips **"Goodnight baby"** he said kissing my cheek **"Goodnight babe"** I said and I slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

* **Third person POV** *

 ** _At the Tipton Hotel: London's room: Christmas_**

 ** _"I'm back at the Tipton Hotel, why is that adorable child in my suite?"_** _London asked her pink sparkly mirror **"That's you when you were 7"** the mirror told her and she started counting on her fingers **"It was a real long time ago"** the mirror told her to save her the trouble of counting **"As the mirror of Christmas Past I brought you back in time to show ya how you used to be"** mirror told London who scoffed._

 ** _"Like I said adorable"_** _London said smiling **"Oh look how cute I was when I was just a little hand mirror"** Mirror said as they both look at a 7 year old London with a hand mirror **"Mirror how do I look?"** 7 year old London asked the hand mirror **"Stunning, love the scrunchie"** the hand mirror said which made older London look at the mirror._

 ** _"They were in"_** _Mirror said and a knock came on the door **"Come in"** both London's said **"No one can hear or see you but me"** Mirror said and through the door came Mr Mosbey and a 7 year old Karina with 2 presents **"Merry Christmas London"** Mosbey said **"Kara!"** 7 year old London said **"London!"** 7 year old Kara said hugging her best friend._

 ** _"Aww Kara and I were always best friends"_** _London said looking at the 7 year old best friends hugging with smiles on their faces **"Merry Christmas Mosbey and Kara"** London said " **I apologise for Karina and I being late"** Mosbey said **"Dad was introducing all the staff to the new engineer"** Little Kara said. _

**_"What's his name?"_** _Little London asked **"Arwin Hochauser"** Mosbey said then there was a big bang and bits of ceiling fell down on Mosbey making both Little Kara and London laugh and they [both London's] started squealing **"Speaking of Christmas you're daddy sent you a very special present"** Mosbey said grabbing a little pink car with a bow on it **"A car!"** and both London's started squealing and jumping **"Kara come on!"** Little London said taking Little Kara's hand and they both hopped in the car **"It's certainly better than what I got… nothing. Not even a Tipton mug"** Mosbey said **"Kara help me get this bow off"** Little London said and Kara helped her pull off the bow. _

**_"I remember this, for my 8th birthday daddy sent me a little person chauffer if only he remembered to put holes in the box"_** _London said looking at the scene in front of her **"I just love it, it's got sparkles!"** Little London said **"Alright London, you and Kara can play with your car later now it's time to head to the homeless shelter so we can serve Christmas breakfast to the needy"** Mosbey said **"Of course I love helping people, is daddy going to meet us down there or are we all going together"** Little London said._

 _And Mosbey and Little Kara went quiet **"Um sorry London your daddy's not going to make it home for Christmas"** Little Kara said **"Something came up"** Mosbey said **"Yeah that something turned out to be Louise my 3rd stepmom, she only hugged me once and that was to pick my pocket"** London said **"Daddy's missing Christmas?"** Little London asked._

 ** _"You know what let's head down to that shelter and we'll help the less fortunate that will always buck up your spirits"_** _Mosbey said to Little London **"My spirits are fine, I just want to stay here and play with my toys"** Little London said and Little Kara got out of the car, even though Little London didn't really want her to and Little London stepped well drove over Mosbey's foot._

 ** _"So London do you understand why I brought you back here?"_** _Mirror asked London who looked at the 7 year old her **"Yeah I do, so I can see that funny foot thing again"** London said and looked at Mosbey hopping at out the door with Little Kara and Little London waved him off and kept driving in her car._

* * *

 ** _Christmas Eve Night (before they went to bed)_**

 ** _Present: Sky Deck_**

 _Bailey and Cody were wrapping presents for the charity, Mosbey and Kara were decorating the tree and Zack laughing at Mosbey who dropped something and kissing Kara **"You know, I always knew they would get together"** London said smiling at her best friend who was smiling up at her boyfriend **"Keep laughing and I'll make you show up at 5am tomorrow"** Mosbey said._

 ** _"Mr Mosbey can we talk about this?"_** _Zack asked with his hands on his girlfriend's waist **"No and if you're not at the Juice Bar at 6am tomorrow morning you are fired"** Mosbey said but Zack tried to protest **"No Christmas with Kara"** Mosbey said **"Fine!"** Zack said. _

_London looked at Cody and Bailey still dressed as an elf and Santa talking about presents and that they don't have enough for the orphans **"Why don't you ask London I'm sure she has plenty to give"** Mosbey suggested **"We tried she wouldn't donate a single thing, she is the most selfish girl I've ever met"** Cody said as Zack and Kara sat on the stairs together wrapped in each others arms listening to Bailey, Cody and Mosbey. _

**_"I thought she gave blood yesterday?"_** _Mosbey asked **"Yeah, mine"** Bailey said **"I had no choice, the nurse wouldn't give me the cookies"** London told the mirror **"You know London wasn't always like this"** Kara said._

 ** _"When she was little we used to go down to the homeless shelter every Christmas and serve meals to the needy"_** _Mosbey said which made Kara and Zack stand up and Zack's arm went around his girlfriend's shoulder **"Really? London?"** Cody asked **"Yes and now all she cares about is herself"** I said **"She cares about you too Kara"** Zack said **"Yeah but mostly herself"** Kara said and London looked at her best friend with a sad face. Why would her best friend say that? _

**_"I can't believe they're saying all these things about me, especially Kara and Mosbey I so am not getting them a Christmas present this year"_** _London said to her mirror **"What were you going to get them?"** Mirror asked London **"Nothing but now they deserve it"** London said._

 _London saw Mosbey get attacked by a squirrel and watching all the horror looks on the faces of everyone on the Sky Deck **"Finally this dream is getting good"** London said **"London I believe you're missing the point of our trip"** Mirror said **"Oh shut, shut up I think the squirrel is about to eat his eyes"** London said excitedly watching Squirrel vs Mosbey._

* * *

 ** _Christmas: Future: London's room_**

 _Old London walks in with a walking frame into her house **"Ew who is that wrinkled old hag?"** London asked **"That's you in 60 years"** Mirror told London **"Grandme! I really need to moisturize more"** London freaked out watching the old London look under the tree for presents **"Santa forgot me again? Bahumug"** Old London said seeing the 3 gold bars and milk **"Nobody got me anything? What about Mosbey or Kara, they never forget to get me something"** London asked the mirror._

 ** _"At this point honey I'm afraid he's managing that big hotel in the sky"_** _Mirror told London **"There are flying hotels in the future?"** London asked **"Yeah that's what I meant"** Mirror told London when he actually meant he's passed and then they both look at Old London who dials a number on her phone **"Call… Kari"** Old London speaks into the phone **"Kara… its London…"** Old London speaks into the phone._

 _London and mirror flash to the Sky Deck 60 years later to see and Old Kara on the phone in all black like when she was a teen. **"Look London if you're going to start making jokes about my dad after all these years well I'm sick of it just like when he passed… look I'm spending my 50th wedding anniversary with my husband-"** Old Kara spoke into the phone **"What guy ends up with my best friend?"** London asked and then she saw Zack._

 ** _"Come on honey, let's go have some lunch"_** _Old Zack said **"Ok just let me get out the chair"** Old Kara said **"No it's ok I'll help you"** Zack said and then he helped her out of the chair **"Who are you talking to?"** Old Zack asked his wife **"Oh its London"** Old Kara said **"Oh what does she want? To tell you horrible jokes about someone who you loved so much and has passed"** Old Zack said avoiding making his wife sad and Old Kara just shrugged._

 ** _"Hang up"_** _Zack said **"Sorry but I have to go, bye London and Merry Christmas"** Old Kara said hanging up then Old Cody came over to Old Zack and Old Kara **"Hey Zack, Kara can I sleep on your couch again?"** Old Cody asked **"Sure Cody"** Old Kara said and Old Cody nodded and walked off… slowly._

 ** _"Why didn't he get over Bailey and find someone else when she left him?"_** _Old Kara asked **"I don't know honey, but at least I have you to keep me sane, I love you"** Old Zack said looking at his wife with love still in his eyes like back when they were 17 **"I love you too, thanks for saving me"** Old Kara said looking at him with the same amount of love. Old Zack pulls his wife into his arms, kisses her head and they both just stand there; in each others arms like they were back to being 17. _

**_"Why did she need saving?"_** _London asked **"When Kara found out her dad passed she tried to... leave the world and be with her dad"** the mirror told her. London looked really sad that her sister tried to leave the earth as the flashed to Old London hanging up the phone, sad **"I have nobody"** Old London said crying **"That's awful, am I really going to be that lonely mirror?"** London asked but there was no mirror._

* * *

* **Kara's POV** *

At 5:55am I woke up to Zack's alarm so like I promised I nudged him **"Honey wake up"** I said tired **"Not yet"** Zack mumbled in his sleep **"No come on its 6am, if you don't wake up and head to work dad will see you're not there and you won't be able to have Christmas with me"** I said and Zack shoot out of bed.

 **"Alright I'm up I'll get ready for work"** Zack said getting out of bed, within 3 minutes he was in his work clothes giving me a kiss **"Merry Christmas"** he said **"Merry Christmas"** I mumbled and he bolted for the Juice Bar.

* * *

Now it was 8 or 9 am and Bailey and I was wearing the exact same outfit as Bailey (but mine's a dress) and a Santa hat **"Even in shorts I'm still sweating"** Bailey and Cody before going over to the kids **"Hi kids, who's ready for presents** " I said smiling as Dad helped wheel them over to the excited kids and I stood next to Zack who's arms were around my shoulder **"You're good with kids"** he said smiling at me and I smiled back at him.

 **"Ok now unfortunately you're going to have to share some of the presents cause the elves didn't give themselves enough time to make a lot of toys this year"** Bailey said **"Sure blame the elves"** Cody said **"If the tights fit"** Zack said **"Compression pants"** Cody argued **"Not on Christmas boys"** I said then London came over in a Santa dress **"Ho, Ho, Ho. London clause is here and I'm spreading Christmas cheer"** London said and all the excited kids came over to London who handed them a present each.

 **"London what's going on?"** Cody asked **"I sold all the jewellery daddy sent me and bought toys for the orphans after all there is no 'I' in Christmas"** London said handing them out **"Actually-"** Cody said **"No it's a Christmas Miracle don't ruin it"** I said pointing a finger at him with a smile at my best friend.

 **"Hey kids why don't we go over here and open them"** I said and all the kids followed me. I stayed with kids helping them open their presents when London came over **"Hey Kara, Merry Christmas!"** London said smiling as she handed me a huge box with a red bow and penguin wrapping paper " **Thanks London"** I said opening it to reveal a picture of her and myself as 7 year olds to now both 18.

 **"London this is amazing"** I said with tears building up in my eyes **"But why?"** I asked **"Cause I realised that one day you won't be there for me and I wanna make sure you know that your my sister"** London said and we hugged **"I love you Kara"** she said **"I love you too London"** I said **"You're the best sister ever"** She said **"You too"** I said.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy this Christmas chapter :)_

 _Song for this chapter: **Fool's Holiday** by **All Time Low**_

 _-amber sixx_


	10. The Play's The Thing

**"Don't Be Such A Sourwolf"** \- Stiles Stilinski

* * *

We were in class and Miss T was handing us back our one act plays **"Class I have finished reading your one act plays and I learned a lot about the inner workings of your minds in some cases maybe a little too much"** Miss T said handing Woody his play **"Woody I made an appointment with the school councillor"** Miss T told Woody.

 **"Why? When I wrote that my step dad Steve was flattened by a steamroller and ripped apart by wolves… that was just a metaphor"** Woody said **"Your appointments at 3"** Miss T said before leaving his desk **"Some plays were a little wordy"** Miss T said dumping Addison's in front of her which was the same size as _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ plus _Twilight Breaking Dawn_ combined and those books are _HUGE._

 **"Sorry Miss Tutwieller-"** and that's all I heard cause she was talking very, _very_ fast, seriously I think I heard a buzz **"And some plays had almost no words at all"** Miss T said handing Zack his **"There was a lot of sub text"** Zak said **"That was a description of a guy eating a sandwich. What were you thinking when you wrote this?"** Miss T said/ asked.

 **"I was thinking I had 5 minutes to get to class and I could really go for a sandwich"** Zack said **"Did you like my play Miss Tutwieller?"** Bailey asked handing Bailey hers **"Not really"** Miss T said quickly as she grabbed 2 other ones and giving that everyone but Cody and myself so I take it they're ours **"And Cody and Karina…Cody, Karina, Cody and Karina…Cody with your tortured touching drama was so brilliant and Karina your supernatural/sci fi was amazing! I think they deserve a broader audience"** Miss T said.

 **"Wow thank you Miss Tutwieller"** Cody said **"Thanks Miss T"** I said **"Now class for your final drama assignment everyone will participate in either Cody or Karina's play"** Miss T said **"Just Cody's"** I said. I don't wanna have people perform mine, I just want to keep it to myself, dad, Zack and Miss T.

 **"Ok, Cody's play"** Miss T said and the whole class said 'no' **"To be performed next week on the Sky Deck"** Miss T said **"What did their plays have that mine didn't?"** Zack asked **"Dialogue, Plot, Characters, emotions, accurate spelling, proper grammar and the absence of a bologna bookmark"** Miss T said making Cody smile.

* * *

 ***Zack's POV***

I was working when Mr Mosbey came over to me complaining **"I can't believe Emma's dating Bruno"** Mosbey said **"The guy that cleans the sewage flap"** I said laughing as I looked over at my teacher with Bruno. **"I thought she hit rock bottom when she dated you"** I said **"Watch it, I mean what does he have that I don't have"** he said and we both looked at Bruno.

 **"Apparently her"** I said walking over to a table to clean it **"Whatever, I couldn't care less who she dates, I mean sure we went out a couple of times and took a tango class together but apparently that means nothing to her"** Mosbey said **"You really like her"** I said teasing him **"Mind your own beeswax"** Mosbey said mocking how I mocked him.

 **"Fine you don't want me to tell you how to get her I'll just go back to squeezing my cumquats"** I said walking off towards the Juice bar **"Please, like I need advice from you"** he said following me when I stopped behind the counter **"Well let's see I'm 18 and your like what 60? Who's dating the most amazing girl on the planet for 2 years and is going to propose soon"** I said **"Ok what's your advice?"** Mosbey asked.

 **"Well obviously she's dating Bruno cause he's a manly man well your more of a manly women"** I said **"I'm all man"** he said. **"Says lady in the pink jacket"** I said **"It's salmon! When does the ridicule end and the advice begin?"** he asked **"Well I guess I can help you find a more macho look"** I said walking to stand next to him **"You'd be willingly to do that?"** he asked **"It would be my pleasure, although it's going to take some time so uh I'm going to need you to cover my shift"** I said taking my apron off and putting it on his shoulder before walking away to find Kara **"Thank you!"** he called out.

* * *

 ***Kara's POV***

We were gathered in the classroom for Cody's play **"I can't believe Miss Tutwieller said she'd fail us if we didn't do Cody's stupid play"** Zack said **"Hey you'll see me the whole time"** I said turning around to face him **"That's the only good thing"** he said smiling at me **"Now before I announce the cast let us set the scene-"** Cody said **"A bored classroom with a hot girl in front of me"** Zack said.

 **"My play takes place in Paris 1940"** Cody said **"You wrote a play about the German Invasion in Paris?"** Bailey asked **"Well as a backdrop to an even large calamity the heartbreak of the young, handsome, intelligent, Brody who will be played by Zack Martin"** Cody said.

 **"Ugh that sounds boring, can't I play a flesh eating zombie?"** Zack asked **"Now why would I put a flesh eating zombie in a love story that takes place in 1940's Paris?"** Cody asked his brother **"So people will show up"** Zack said making me chuckle **"Kara you are my assistant director, you are so creative"** Cody said.

Don't know if he's being sarcastic? **"Bailey, you'll play the female leader and for the rest of you there are no small parts, only big actors playing small parts"** Cody said **"Why did he look at me when he said that?"** Woody asked and Addison shrugged **"And Addison-"** Cody said but Addison cut him off by talking really fast **"You're the mime"** Cody said **"Good choice"** I mumbled.

* * *

The next day the cast, Cody and I were gathered in the Aqua Lounge for a rehearsal **"Welcome to our first rehearsal"** I said **"Now remember people it's April in Paris 1940, love is in the air, about to be blown away by the ill winds of betrayal"** Cody said and Bailey raised her hand **"Shouldn't we read the play before we rehearse it?"** Bailey asked **"No!"** Cody said bluntly **"He wants a spontaneous outpouring of emotion"** Cody said.

No one understood him. You can read it on their faces. **"He wants it to be a surprise"** I summed up **"Trust me, I know theatre"** Cody said **"Making your rubber ducky talk in the bath tub is not theatre"** Zack said making me chuckle and everyone laugh **"Moving on, Bailey let's take it from your entrance and ACTION!"** Cody said.

 **"Hello Brody, my beloved"** Bailey read off the paper. To be honest I've never read the script at all so this is a surprise **"Hailey; my love for you is as strong as my love for… brains"** Zack said starting to act and speak like a zombie making us laugh. **"Zack we've been over this, there are no zombies in this play, Kara tell your boyfriend"** Cody said.

 **"Baby come on, no zombies just do this play how your brother wrote please"** I said doing the puppy dog face **"Argh fine, lucky your cute and that I love you"** Zack said getting back into character **"My love for you is as strong as carbon graphite, as deep as the Mariana's trench-, I don't know who this 'Brody' is based off but he's a really windbag"** Zack said.

Come to think of it Hailey? Brody? Paris? That's basically their break up! **"Can we just move on"** Cody said **"We're going to be together forever and ever"** Zack read off his script. **"Of course we are honey, _or so he thinks Paris is full of men and I plan on shaking my bon bons for each and every one of them_ " **Bailey read making Zack laugh **"Cody? Really?"** I asked **"This Hailey character is awful, I don't know if I can play her"** Bailey said **"You'll be fine"** Cody said sitting next me Miss T and I **"Actors"** he mumbled to us.

 **"I know, no respect for the written word"** Miss T said spitting her gum in the script and Cody looked at her **"Yeah no respect at all"** I mumbled to him **"Shiny, Shiny, Shiny"** London said moving in front of everyone **"Cut! What are you doing?"** Cody asked the moon (London) **"Letting everyone see what they came for… me! Yay moon!"** London said clapping **"London wait for you cue"** Cody said **"When you hear 'you're an idiot' you can come out"** I said **"OK Kara"** London said leaving.

 **"Wait, wait a minute, Brody Bartin. Hailey Chainlink. Miss Tutwieller this play is a thinly bailed betrayal of my break up with Cody"** Bailey said **"Knew it!"** I yelled **"Wow ego alert"** Cody said **"Says the one who's characters are Brody and Hailey"** I said **"My play has nothing to do with you"** Cody said to Bailey and I snorted.

 **"Oh really, we broke up on the top of the Eiffel tower, your character's break up on the Arc de Triomphe"** Bailey said **"Oh please Hailey Chainlink is nothing like Bailey Pickett"** Cody said. **"Not from where I'm sitting"** I said and Zack laughed moving to stand behind me with his arms around me **"What do you mean Kara?"** Cody said **"She has a pet pig named Snorkers"** I said **"And comes from Caramel Corn Kansas"** Bailey finished.

 **"Sheer coincidence, now why don't we take it from the part where Hailey cheats on Brody with a homely street mime"** Cody said sitting back next to me and Miss T while Addison started being the mime and making a sad face **"You know what no, I refuse to do this piece of trash"** Bailey said **"Too bad she can't bring that intensity to the performance"** Miss T said to Cody **"It's not trash, now why don't you get back up on stage and shake your bon bons"** Cody said and Zack took his arms off me and headed back up to the stage.

 **"That's it you know what I quit! And I'm taking my bon bons with me"** Bailey said throwing the script down on the ground and leaving **"Fine go! I'll find another Hailey"** Cody yelled out to Bailey as she continued walking off **"Kara?"** Cody asked **"Haha. No way in hell"** I said laughing than glaring at him before throwing down the script and leaving to find Bailey.

Bailey and I were in our cabin watching TV in our beds until we had to go to bed **"You can still be the assistant director Kara, just because your roommate quit doesn't mean you need to"** Bailey said when we were in our cabin watching _Nowhere Boy_ with Thomas Brodie Sangster and Aaron Taylor Johnson about John Lennon as a teen **"Fine but I'm going to make every rude and sarcastic comment when he speaks"** I said which made her laugh **"That's my bestie"** she said with a smile.

* * *

It's been a whole week and I stuck to my word when I said I was going to make every rude and sarcastic comment I could whenever he spoke and I don't know who is playing Hailey so I don't know what to expect. So right now we are setting up the stage and crowd seats and I was helping Zack into his costume which was a tux.

 **"I'm going to need to remember how to do these up"** Zack said pointing to his bow tie and I laughed **"Why?"** I asked **"Prom? Our wedding… you know when we have it"** he said **"Aww"** I said fixing his tie before kissing him which by habit his arms went around my waist and mine around his neck.

I fixed his costume and he went to his shift at the Juice Bar and I was going to go get a smoothie when I heard him talking to dad **"You know what's going to make you look very manly, a beach cop on roller skates"** Zack said **"A forget it Zack it's no use but I am touched despite our differences in the past and you wanting to marry my daughter, you genuinely tried to help me, you're a true friend"** Dad said **"I am?"** Zack asked **"Yeah, well I guess it's time for me to mosey on back to my cabin and cry into my pillow again"** dad said.

So I bolted to dad's cabin to see him walking in **"Hey dad!"** I called and he stopped as he opened the door **"Kara? Shouldn't you be at the Sky Deck helping Cody?"** Dad asked as we walked in to his cabin and I closed the door behind me. **"I heard you and Zack"** I said and he sighed sitting down in his chair **"Look I like Emma, I admit it! Zack was trying to help by making me dress all macho"** Dad said and I sat on his arm of the chair and cuddled him like I used to when I was a baby.

 **"Dad you don't need to dress macho, if Miss T doesn't see the loving, caring, amazing dad like I do then she's not worth it and can go f**k off to her 100 cats"** I said laughing which made dad laugh **"Thank you Kara, I hope Zack knows what an amazing girl he has"** dad said **"Well I was your girl first dad"** I said **"You were and always will be, no matter what"** dad said and I hugged him tight.

 **"Thanks dad, I love you"** I said **"I love you too Karina"** Dad said **"You know they say that a daughters first love is her dad"** I said **"I do know that"** Dad said, we had hugged a little bit before I spoke up **"Well we better go to the play"** I said and dad and I got up and went to the Sky Deck.

* * *

When we reached the Sky Deck I saw Miss T **"Hey dad I have to go help Zack with his costume, why don't you take a seat or go speak to Miss T"** I said before quickly leaving to find Zack talking to Bruno so I stood behind them but I was looking like I wasn't eavesdropping **"Yo Zack, your plan went great I got rid of that crazy cat lady without the big break up boo hoo"** Bruno said **"Good job man"** Zack said doing the bro shake.

 **"Thanks man"** Bruno said before leaving and then the music started playing **"Hey Zack"** I said **"Hey baby"** he said **"Wow you look nerdy"** I said laughing a little **"Haha"** he said sarcastically **"It's kinda attractive"** I said and he looked at me with a smile **"Really? If I had known, I would've been more nerdy"** he said chuckling.

 **"Nervous?"** I asked **"Eh"** he said **"Well I have to go sit with dad and maybe Miss T and Cody so here's a kiss for good luck"** I said kissing him and he pulled me closer to him and he moaned **"Why you do this?"** he asked **"I don't know"** I laughed **"Good luck babe"** I said **"Thanks honey love you"** he said **"Love you too"** I said before leaving 'backstage' and sitting next to dad and Miss T who's head was resting on dad's shoulder.

 **"Aww"** I whispered and the play began **" _Bonjour street mime_ "** Zack said and Addison mimed I have to say this is the most I've seen her quiet, it's weird **" _I'm here to meet Hailey the love of my life_ "** Zack said and Addison did another mime **" _Is she beautiful? Only the most beautiful woman to walk the earth, here she comes now_ "** Zack said and out comes Cody as a girl and let's just say Zack looked horrified **" _Hello my beloved_ "** Cody said in a girly voice.

 **"Cody? I knew this day was coming I didn't expect it so soon"** Zack said **"This is kinda creepy"** dad said and Miss T nodded **" _Hailey my love for you is as strong as carbon graphite, as deep as the Mariana's Trench and as pure as the fallen white snow on the mighty Mount Everest"_** Zack said mentally throwing up **"Now you're supposed to kiss me"** Cody whispered.

 **"No that's not going to happen"** Zack said whispering with gritted teeth and eyes closed **"It's in the play, just do it"** Cody whispered again **"Oh fine" Z** ack said kissing his hand and slapping Cody's face. **"Kara can you come up here"** Cody said and I slowly got up and stood on the stage **"Right now when you kiss me, kiss your girlfriend"** Cody whispered and Zack nodded.

 **"Kiss me"** Cody whispered so Zack leant in and kissed me and I kissed back. After the amazing soft kiss from my boyfriend, I sat back down **"We're going to be together forever and ever"** Zack said hugging his brother and again mentally throwing up and trying not to kill his brother **"Of course we are my beloved"** Cody said in a girly voice before breaking out of Zack's arms and squatting down with bent knees making everything dramatic. **"Or so he thinks for Paris is full of men and I plan on shaking my bon bons for each and every one of them"** Cody said shaking his 'bon bons' to the crowd and I saw Bailey and London 'backstage'.

* * *

I think this is the end of the play well I hope it is, and Zack was in the tux I helped him with earlier **" _Now Pier as soon as Hailey comes in start playing some romantic music_ "** Zack said and I almost was asleep **" _But of course senor you have gone to a lot of trouble for this Hailey she must be one beautiful girl_ "** Woody said in a horrible French accent **" _She's gorgeous, every man's dream_ "** Zacks aid regretting everything.

 **"Ok this is the worst play I've ever seen"** Dad said **"Didn't you see Vin Diesel in Les Miserable?"** I asked **"Yep"** he said **"You wanna duck out of here?"** dad asked Miss T **"I'm the teacher I've been supervising this production since-"** Miss T said **"Go Miss T"** I said and they left **" _Hailey's 4 hours late, where could she be?_ "** Zack asked tapping his foot and watching the time on his watch.

 **" _Why don't you look through the binoculars?_ "** Woody said in his horrible French accent and handed Zack the 'binoculars' who took them. **" _How hard could it be to find one woman in all of Paris_?"** Woody asked again and Zack clicked it 2 times before turning the 3rd time to show Cody/Hailey and the mime. **" _Happy anniversary my beloved_ " **Cody said **" _Hailey where've you been? And don't lie I saw you making kissy faces with the mime in the moon light_ " **Zack said and a phone went off turns out it was London.

 **"Say goodnight, moon"** Cody loudly whispered to London **"Goodnight moon"** London said closing her phone **" _Oh Brody I'm so sorry can you ever forgive me?_ "** Cody asked **" _No, that's it we're through"_** Zack said and Cody started 'crying' which was pretty ugly **" _I've lost the best thing that's ever happened to me, I guess I'll live out the rest of my days as a lonely spinster on a farm_ "** Cody wept and then 'tripped' **"Watch out for that loose-"** Zack said before Cody 'fell' and I saw Bailey who looked like she was about to cry so I got up out of my seat and went over to her.

 **"Hey you ok?"** I asked **"No"** she said still watching the show. The show was over and let's just say: not a lot of clapping, it was more when there's a boring presentation and you slowly clap. And Cody got up so Woody, Zack, Addison and himself can bow **"I can't believe you hate me so much you killed me off"** Bailey said crying and running off so I hopped up on the stage and stepped on Cody's feet **"That's for Bailey, when you stop being a huge jerk and get your head outta your ass, go apologise to her"** I said before chasing Bailey.

* * *

I found Bailey crying in our cabin **"Hey Bai"** I said walking in **"Hi"** she said crying **"You wanna talk?** " I asked sitting on her bed as she sat up **"No"** she said **"Well just so you know 1) I'm always here and 2) I stepped on his foot and told him once he stops being a jerk and gets his head out of his ass to come apologise"** I said and she chuckled.

 **"Thanks Kara"** she said **"It's cool no one hurts my friends not even my boyfriend's dumb twin"** I said and she hugged me, man I am full of hugs today first dad and now Bailey **"Thanks Kara"** she said **"It's ok"** I said hugging her back then there was a knock at the door so I got up and opened it to see Zack's smart but dumb twin **"What?!"** I asked rudely **"Bailey in?"** he asked nervously.

 **"Depends on what you want"** I said again rudely **"To apologise, look after I saw her run off and cry and you stepping on my foot and saying that once I've stopped being a jerk and pulled my head out of my butt I took that to heart"** Cody said **"Alright, Bailey Cody's here and he wants to apologise. Looks like he got his head out of his ass"** I said and she got out of the bed and walked over to the door.

 **"I'm going to go see Zack"** I said about to walk out the door **"No stay"** Bailey said pulling me back in the cabin **"Look Bailey, I'm really sorry can we put this whole play thing behind us?"** Cody asked **"Oh yeah we can put it behind us, we can put everything behind us"** Bailey said **"That's great cause I was thinking the two of us should-"** Cody said **"Never speak to each other again? I agree"** Bailey said slamming the door in his face and hugging me, crying on my shoulder **"It's ok Bailey"** I said rubbing her back **"No it's not"** she said **"Yes it is, it's ok, let it out"** I said. I feel really bad about all of this, how will this turn out.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy :)_

Song for this chapter: **Shadows Die** by **Black Veil Brides**

 _-amber sixx_


	11. Twister Pt 1

**"Are You The Devil?"** \- Harley Quinn (Suicide Squad)

* * *

I was at the Juice Bar with Zack when Bailey came over in her pj's with London behind her **"What's wrong Bailey?"** I asked **"I wanted to go back to Kettlecorn for Grammy Picketts 90th birthday but times are tough, my parents can't afford a plane ticket"** Bailey said **"That's too bad, hey why don't I take you to visit Grammy Pickle?"** London asked **"Really?"** I asked **"London that's incredibly generous but I couldn't accept that"** Bailey said.

 **"Oh it's no problem to drop you off, I'm taking my blouse blimp to Manhattan, my halter top supply is running dangerously low"** London said **"Ok sure thanks London, I better go get dressed and pack"** Bailey said smiling before running to our cabin. **"London… why are you being so nice to Bailey?"** I asked suspicious of London's act.

 **"Ok look my cabin is near yours and I can hear her stupid clock and it drives me insane! And you're always telling me to be nice"** London said **"Ok fair point I do always tell you to be nice"** I said **"Ok cool, let me get dressed and we'll go"** London said and she got up and was about to leave but turned around to face me **"You coming?"** She asked **"No, it's mine and Zack's anniversary tonight but I'll see you when you get back"** I said and she nodded and left.

* * *

I saw Bailey and London off on the blimp heading for Kansas so I went to the Sky Deck and saw Woody and Zack playing basketball **"Hey baby"** Zack said as I came down the stairs **"Hey baby"** I said and he came over when I was on the last step he picked me up, twirled me in air and set me on my feet.

 **"Happy 2 years!"** he said smiling **"Happy 2 years!"** I said smiling and then I noticed Woody breathing like Darth Vader so I pulled my phone out and played the Imperial March and Zack laughed while Woody gave me a 'really?' look. **"Man, I love you"** Zack said **"I love you too"** I said and we gave each other a peck on the lips.

His lips are soft. Just saying. **"Can't wait for our date tonight"** Zack asked taking my hands in his and swinging them side to side **"Me too"** I said smiling **"Special day?"** Woody asked **"Yeah Kari-bear and I have been together for 2 whole years"** Zack said smiling **"Wow 2 years if you guys were dogs that'd be like…"** Woody said then we all went silent and looked at each other **"Longer…"** Woody said handing Zack the ball **"So we are we going?"** I asked as Zack shot the basketball.

 **"I was going to go for the coral room but I don't have that kind of money"** he said as he got the ball in the hoop and I took it **"My dad runs the ship I'm sure I can get us one or I have money"** I said lining my shot **"No, no, I wanna treat my wife"** Zack said and I shot the goal with a huge smile on my face dad caught the ball as he walked under the hoop.

 **"Ah Kara playing a little round ball I see"** Dad said **"You know basketball?"** Woody asked dad **"Actually I coached my little brother Dwight and Kara here and they are both quiet the basketball players"** Dad handed the ball to Zack. **"If you coached him I bet all he can dunk is a biscotti"** Zack said **"Does that mean me too?"** I asked turning my head to the side **"No honey I also helped you"** Zack said.

 **"Well Dwight and 2 of his friends are coming on the ship for the day and I bet they could beat you"** Dad said **"Oh you're on, but if we win you have to let Kara and I have our 2 year anniversary in the Coral Room for _free_ "** Zack said **"Woah, Woah, what about me?"** Woody asked **"You can use the fancy toilet in the captain's lounge"** Dad said **"The one that reclines? With cup holders, _awesome_ "** Woody asked **"And if Dwight and his friends win you guys have to scrub the entire Fiesta Deck with your tooth brushes and it includes the gym we use for Seniors pilaties"** Dad said.

 **"I'm not included in this am I? I don't want to go up against Uncle Dwight"** I said **"No Kara"** Dad said **"Ew old person sweat, smells like prune juice and regret"** Woody said **"Deal!"** Zack said shaking dad's hand and dad walked off **"Woah, whoa, whoa, where and I going to get a toothbrush?"** Woody asked.

 **"You won't need one my yellow toothed friend, we're talking about Mosbey's little brother and Kara's uncle and Mosbey is the size of a meerkat"** Zack said **"Ok but if Kara isn't going to do it then who's our 3rd player?"** Woody asked **"Well I guess because everyone's away on semester break we're stuck with Cody"** Zack said.

 **"He's the worst athlete I've ever seen and is an embarrassment-"** Cody cut Woody off behind us **"Hi Woody"** Cody said with a smirk knowing he caught Woody in the middle of his sentance **"-Of riches, I just love this kid"** Woody finished and putting his arm around Cody's shoulders and Zack smirked as he drank from his water bottle.

 **"You guys seen Bailey? I'm looking for her to apologise well and return the dress"** Cody said pulling out the dress he used for the play **"That thing you wore in the play, why do you have that?"** Woody asked **"Well I made some alterations, it was always kinda bunchy around the hips"** Cody said and we looked at him weird **"So have you seen her?"** Cody asked.

 **"Man you didn't hear? Bailey moved back to Kettlecorn"** Zack said **"What?!"** Cody asked well not really moved back **"That's what London told me"** Zack said **"I can't believe Bailey left without saying goodbye"** Cody said **"And since when do you believe London anyway?"** I asked Zack and he shrugged **"If it makes you feel any better she didn't say goodbye to me either"** Woody said **"Yeah I'm a lot better now"** Cody said sarcastically.

* * *

After they're basketball match I sat at the Juice Bar with Woody and Zack when Cody came over **"Zack you said you wanted to see me, did you hear from Bailey?"** Cody asked **"No she's gone for good"** Zack said making Cody sit next to me **"This is about Basketball, ok we need to win this thing so just remember where the ball is and be anywhere else and we'll be fine"** Zack said.

 **"Zack!"** I said oh yeah I forgot to mention we got Cody to play b-ball against Uncle Dwight **"No problem and hey guys I think I'm finally getting over this Bailey thing"** Cody said **"That's good Cody"** I said fake smiling, the reason I was fake smiling is because they were so cute it's not good he's getting over her.

 **"Hello losers and Kara"** Dad said coming over to us **"That's the last thing Bailey called me"** Cody said **"Thanks dad"** I mumbled **"Hey so where's you wittle brother and his friends or are they hiding under that teacup over there"** Zack joked **"Cause they're tiny like Mosbey"** Woody said **"Are they going to wear their light up sneakers?"** Zack joked.

 **"Actually those are pretty cool"** Woody said and dad made a hand movement meaning 'over here' **"So how about I lower the ring 4 feet so I can help your brother dunk"** Zack joked and Uncle Dwight came over behind him and spoke **"Actually I think I can dunk on a regular basket"** and Zack turned around and slowly looked up.

 **"We're in trouble"** Woody sing songed **"Uncle Dwight!"** I said happily as I got off my chair and hugged Uncle Dwight who lifted me up on his shoulders like he used to when I was little. **"My little Kari-bear"** Uncle Dwight said **"Hey! She's my Kari-Bear now"** Zack said **"Zack I'd like you to meet little brother and Kara's favourite Uncle Dwight Howard"** Dad introduced with me still on his shoulders.

 **"Sup little brother"** Uncle said to dad **"So uh you're the famous Zack that my big brother talks about and is dating my little Kari-Bear?"** Uncle Dwight asked Zack me _still_ on his shoulders like I'm 4 years old. **"He doesn't look like a hooligan"** Uncle Dwight said mocking the way dad says 'hooligan' **"Oh but he is and finally after 6 years it's payback time"** dad said **"Mr Mosbey how did Dwight Howard your little brother and my girl's uncle?"** Zack asked.

 **"Well he is younger than I am, and we have the same mother so I'm his half-brother and given Kara is my daughter Dwight is her uncle"** dad said **"Yeah her favourite"** Uncle Dwight said and 'half' him and dad **"Which makes sense since your half his size"** Cody said **"Oh look here come his wittle friends"** Dad joked **"Did we hear right? Did Dwight just say he is Kara's favourite Uncle?"** Kevin Love said.

 **"Uncle Kevin"** I said because Uncle Dwight was close with Kevin and Deron I used to call them Uncle whenever I saw them but I know my true uncle is Dwight, dad never had a problem with it and they are like the cool uncles that could let you get away with stuff like uncle Dwight.

Anyway Uncle Dwight helped me off his shoulder and I ran to 'Uncle' Kevin and Deron **"Hi"** I said looking up to them **"You got sooo tall"** Uncle Deron said **"I like her hair"** Uncle Kevin said and we walked back to dad, Uncle Dwight, Zack, Cody and Woody. **"Man this ship is awesome"** Uncle Drone said **"Yeah I just saw a toilet with a drink holder"** Uncle Kevin said **"Deron Williams?"** Zack asked **"Oh yes, they're big of the 2005 draft _and_ NBA All-star"** Dad said.

 **"And I also like puppies"** Uncle Deron said **"Who doesn't"** I mumbled and Uncle Deron pointed at me like a I had a great point **"So?"** Uncle Kevin asked Uncle Deron **"I just like to let people know"** Uncle Deron answered fist bumping Uncle Dwight **"And your Kevin Love"** Woody said **"5th pick in the 2008 NBA draft"** dad said **"That's right and I also got a free hat"** Uncle Kevin said.

 **"Mr Mosbey you never said your brother was a 4 time NBA all-star"** Zack said **"4 times? I don't even keep count"** Uncle Dwight said **"Yes you do"** Uncle Deron said. **"Give me back my niece"** Uncle Dwight said **"No, we say hi"** Uncle Kevin and Deron said **"Look, shuffleboard!"** Uncle Dwight said **"Catch up later Kari-bear"** Uncle Deron said as they run like London with sparkles to the shuffleboard court.

 **"Have fun little Dwight! So uh you guys want to start using them now?** " Dad asked holding out 3 toothbrushes **"No thanks I use an aqua pick, I have real sensitive gums"** Cody said as dad started walking away. **"Ok guys, I know we can win this"** Zack said **"How?"** Woody asked along with me **"I have no idea"** Zack said.

* * *

Later that night my uncles [real Uncle Dwight and 'uncles' Kevin and Deron were about to verse my boyfriend, and 2 best friends so I went over to Zack **"You guys will do great"** I said **"Honey no we won't you're just trying to boost our confidence"** Zack said **"Yeah a little"** I said **"Why didn't you tell me _the_ Dwight Howard was your Uncle?"** Zack asked.

 **"Cause you never ask and you never told me about other members of your family"** I said **"True, but when we're married we're going to have to know each other's family so there are no surprises"** Zack said. **"I promise, how about tonight at dinner?"** I suggested **"Deal"** Zack said pulling me closer to him and kissed me.

 **"Now go with your uncle's luck, you'll be watching right?"** Zack asked **"Course I will, love you"** I said walking **"Love you too"** Zack said I reached my Uncles. **"Hi"** I said looking up to them like literally _up_ to them **"Hey Kari-bear!"** Uncle Dwight said **"Good luck Uncles"** I said and they picked me up and cuddled me one by one **"Be safe"** I called out.

Uncle Deron started with the ball which he passed to Woody, to Zack and then Zack went to shoot but Uncle Dwight blocked it with his stomach **"I have never blocked a shot with my belly button before"** Uncle Dwight said happily.

Now Uncle Deron was starting **"Ok Deron let's see what you got or should I call you puppy lover?"** Woody said **"And with hair like this, you look like a poodle"** Uncle Deron said grabbing some of Woody's curls before going across the 'court' and got it in and we all cheered.

Deron passed the ball to Cody who inspected it **"Clean"** Cody said passing the ball back to Uncle Deron and I groaned rolling my eyes, Uncle Deron then passed the ball to Uncle Kevin who got the next goal by moving past Woody and Zack.

Uncle Deron passed the ball to Cody who said **"Still clean"** and passed it back to him so Uncle Deron passed it to Uncle Dwight who scored making dad laugh in satisfaction **"3 none"** I said writing the score **"Nice shot, I especially like looking at the bottom of your shoes when you jump"** Zack said then he moved in front of Uncle Deron who had the ball. **"All In"** Zack said and Uncle Deron just shot from where he was into the hoop **"Easy from a so close, step back"** Zack said so Uncle Deron took the ball and moved a step back and got it in.

So Zack challenged Uncle Deron to a step back and he [Deron] did that, he took the ball and a step back but Zack meant further from the ring so Zack kept saying 'further' until Uncle Deron got to the other side of the boat **"Uh OK!, All in"** Zack said and Uncle Deron got the ball in **"6 none"** I said.

Uncle Deron was now making Woody dizzy by going around so many times in circles **"Going to barf"** Woody said holding it down and Uncle Deron took this chance to throw it to Uncle Kevin who scored **"Hey Dwight I gotta question for you is this a foul?"** Uncle Kevin asked pointing to Cody on his leg **"I don't think a foul can get more personal than that"** Uncle Dwight said.

* * *

 **"Time out, Time out"** Zack said. **"Guys if we lose this game I could lose my girlfriend and I don't want to"** I heard Zack say to Cody and Woody when dad came back I went over to my Uncles **"This is the last time I go on vacation with you"** Uncle Kevin said **"And I told you we should have gone to Mount Rushmore with LeBron"** Uncle Deron said **"Uncle Dwight? What's wrong?"** I asked after my 'uncles' walked off.

 **"Your dad"** Uncle Dwight said **"Oh yeah, going a bit crazy with winning"** I said **"Yeah, but you were never like that, how were you his daughter again?"** Uncle Dwight asked. **"No idea"** I said and Zack came over **"Mr Mosbey gives you harder time then he does me, and I'm dating his daughter"** Zack said **"Man he's been trying to tell me what to do since we were the same height, you have no idea what's it like to have an annoying brother"** Uncle Dwight said.

 **"I think he has a pretty good idea"** I said and we looked at Cody boring everyone to death about Bailey **"I can't believe Mosbey tricked us into playing you guys, see if we lose we have to clean the whole ship with our toothbrushes"** Zack said **"Oh man he used to make me polish his ballet medals"** Uncle Dwight said and Zack kissed my cheek **"Love you baby"** he said **"Love you too"** I said smiling and he walked off and Uncle Dwight called Uncles Kevin and Deron over who looked so happy to be away from Cody.

I was watching Uncle Dwight knock the ball so it looked like Zack got it from him **"Sorry I took this"** Zack said handing it to him **"Go to the basket"** Uncle Dwight whispered and Zack got it! This continued to happen, the professional NBA players made sure my boyfriend and 2 friends won because of dad so then dad got angry and told Uncle Dwight to sit out next to me and he would go in and play but they [Zack, Cody and Woody] still one.

 **"So Zack's the boyfriend?"** Uncle Dwight asked **"Boyfriend?"** Uncle Kevin and Deron asked **"Yeah"** I said laughing **"Well we want to meet him _properly_ "** Uncle Dwight said **"You guys did"** I said **"No I mean boyfriend to uncles, see if he's good enough to date my niece"** Uncle Dwight said **"Fine I'll go get him"** I said **"Hey Zack!"** I called from where I was and he came over **"What's up babe?"** he asked.

 **"Well 1) congrats on winning and 2) my uncles wanna meet you, like _meet you,_ meet you"** I said and he went wide eyed **"O-O-Ok"** he said stuttering and I kissed his cheek **"You'll be fine"** I said. Well Zack proved he was worthy to date and possibly marry me in the eyed of my uncles and dad payed up so Zack and I were in the Coral Room having dinner together and we told each other our family's to save the surprise of family members.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy the first part of Twister :)_

Song for this chapter: **About A Girl** by **Nirvana**

 _-amber sixx_


	12. Twister Pt 2

**"People F**k Up. That's Life"** \- Frank Gallagher

* * *

After Uncle Dwight, Uncle Kevin and Uncle Deron left the next day, Cody left for Kansas because he got a call from Bailey sounding like she was in trouble so Zack and I were stuck with Woody. Later that day Zack thought of a way to earn money to get me something for our anniversary seeing as we spent it versing Uncles Dwight, Deron and Kevin so we didn't have time to exchange gifts and dad doesn't pay Zack a lot so Zack's little scheme was to give Mr Everheart his room and while Bailey is in Kansas.

Zack will be with me in my cabin, anyway we walked into Zack's cabin with Mr Everheart **"Welcome to your tropical suite Mr Everheart"** Zack said as we walked in **"We hope you and your wife will be very comfortable here"** I said playing along **"Feel free to push these beds together"** Zack said and Mr Everheart shook his head **"Or further apart"** I suggested and he nodded **"How did you ever find us a room?"** Mr Everheart asked Zack.

 **"I just moved a few things around"** Zack said kicking something under the bed **"You are more helpful than that other manager"** Mr Everheart said while I just stood quietly **"Plus he has anger issues, this one time a guest asked for an extra towel, he bit his ear clean off"** Zack lied and Mr Everheart put a hand to his ear.

 **"I'd stay away from him if I were you"** Zack said which Zack's version of saying 'don't talk to Mosbey or he'll find out' and Woody came in the room struggling with bags **"What is in here?"** Woody asked **"My wife's swimwear"** Mr Everheart said **"How many does she have?"** I asked **"Just the one"** he said.

* * *

I was helping Woody bring up 2 more bags and Zack came over **"Woody? Kara? What are you doing?"** he asked **"Carrying Mrs Everheart's tube top"** Woody said dropping the suitcase he was holding **"And nightgown"** I said dropping the suitcase I was holding **"When you're done, Woody go get a plunger and head to your cabin, Grandpa Everheart clogged up a toilet"** Zack said putting an arm around me.

 **"What about Kara?"** Woody asked **"Yeah like I would let my girl unclog a toilet"** Zack said **"Well what's he doing in my cabin?"** Woody asked **"If he's clogging up a toilet what do you think he's doing?"** Zack said sarcastically **"You rented out my room?! Where am I meant to sleep?"** Woody asked.

 **"You can sleep in mine, if Zack hasn't rented it out yet"** I said to Woody then turning my head, looking at Zack **"No honey I haven't rented it out, he's sleeping on the floor though, let's go"** Zack said, arm still around me and we picked up the suit case. **"Woody, babe, the suitcases have wheels"** Zack said **"Dang it"** Woody said.

I was now helping Zack in the Aqua Lounge for the Everheart Family Reunion **"Big problem"** Woody said running into the lounge making Mr Everheart **"There's a problem?"** Mr Everheart said **"No, no, no that's his name 'The Big Problem'"** I lied **"Yeah if you mess with me you gotta a big problem"** Zack said.

 **"Oh ok alright later Big P"** Mr Everheart said trying to fist bump Zack **"Zack! Moseby's coming up to the Aqua Lounge to have dinner he'll be here in half an hour"** Woody said **"Oh s**t, dad and I were supposed to have dinner here remember Zack, you were supposed to be having it with us"** I said **"Oh yeah well we gotta think of a way to stop him"** Zack said.

 **"Honey, you can't, you promised my dad"** I said **"Kara got anything?"** Woody asked **"I don't know life guard?"** I said **"Yeah life guard, figure a way to fit a life guard somewhere on the ship"** Zack said.

Zack and I didn't get rid of the Everhearts like we told Woody we would, we ended up playing 'limbo' when Woody came running **"Big Problem"** Woody said **"He's over there"** Mr Everheart said and Woody came over to us **"Did you distract Moseby?"** Zack asked **"Not. Very. Well"** Dad said coming over to us.

 **"Don't worry I got this, follow my finger. Follow my finger. Follow my finger."** Woody said moving his finger around to distract dad but it just made him angrier. **"Mr Everheart? What are you doing here?"** Dad asked him **"Your colleuge hooked up my entire family with rooms"** Mr Everheart said and dad's head turned to look at Zack so quickly I'm surprised he didn't hurt his neck from whiplash.

 **"Zack! You rented out rooms on my ship?"** Dad asked **"He sure did and it was so much fun that next year we're going to bring both sides of the family and rent an entire deck"** Mr Everheart said **"In that case there's only one thing left to do"** Dad said **"What's that?"** I asked **"The Limbo"** Dad said happily **"Well you're going to have to wait until my wife is done"** Mr Everheart said and we looked at Mrs Everheart **"You're almost under, honey"** Mr Everheart said then there was a crack and the ship shook a little, let's just say she didn't get it.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy the second part of Twister :)_

 _Sorry it's short_

Song for this chapter: **Professional Grievers** by **deadmau5** **feat Gerard Way**

 _-amber sixx_


	13. Twister Pt 3

**"Some Girls Are Just Jerks. Like That Chick At The Store Yesterday. Did I Deserve That? No"** \- Fiona Gallagher

* * *

Woody, Zack and I were sitting in the Aqua Lounge watching a movie **"This movie is awesome, I can't believe guy's skin peeled right off his body than ate the sheriff"** Woody said **"I know"** I said enjoying the movie as I cuddled more into Zack **"Skin Crawler 7 is defiantly the best one yet"** Zack said with hands on my thighs.

 **"Yeah I mean look at the difference it has by having Mark Wahlberg in it"** I said. Zack pulled me closer to him but kept his hands resting on my thighs **"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news: a powerful, tornado has torn through parts of the mid-west. the worst devastation was centred in a small back motor community of Kettlecorn Kansas"** the girl on the TV said.

 **"Oh no this is terrible"** Zack said **"Yeah"** I said taking my phone and dialling Bailey's house number that she gave me in case she need help while she was there. **"I know we missed the best part"** Woody said **"No dips**t Cody, Bailey and London are there"** I said putting the phone to my ear and getting off the couch and calling her.

 **"Hope they're ok"** Zack said but I got no answer **"Hey get a hold of them?"** Zack asked getting off the couch **"No"** I said and Zack pulled me into his arms hugging me to which I hugged back tightly **"It's ok, how about we go find your dad and see if he can do something"** Zack said and we left the Aqua Lounge to find dad who was on the Sky Deck.

 **"Mr Moseby?"** Zack asked **"Dad"** I said and he hung up his phone **"Have you heard anything from London, Kara tried calling Bailey but nothing"** Zack said **"No and I'm really worried about her"** Dad said **"Look dad why don't we just head to Kettlecorn to see if they're OK?"** I suggested **"Kara honey, I had the same thought but every road in the area has been shut down"** Dad said **"They're not letting anyone through?"** Zack asked **"No, but the government is sending in a search and rescue unit"** Dad said. Zack, Woody and I exchanged glances at each other knowing we had the same idea.

* * *

The idea was to dress as a part of the search and rescue unit but given I'm a girl I had to try and tuck my red hair in a bun so I look like a guy but if we had hats I could have just tucked it in but no we had no hats so I had to put my hair in a bun which could easily fall out and show my short hair.

 **"Come on men, let's move it, move it, move it"** the general said and all the men and me walked in to the truck or whatever this thing is and we sat down but Woody was struggling **"This is why we should have just left him on the boat"** I mumbled to Zack who was next to me **"Little help, little help"** Woody mumbled so Dad and Zack helped him up and he sat next to dad.

 **"10 hut"** the general said and we all stood up and put our hand on our heads like a soldier **"At ease"** he said and we put our hands to our sides and Woody just sat down **"Dude get up"** I whispered and he jumped back up.

 **"Look alive men, we are headed into the belly of the beast, I am not going to lie to you it's going to be ugly, it's going to be dirty and it might be a little humid. That's why this unit has been cherry picked from the toughest, the strongest, the leanest- great barrier reef man, who the heck are you?"** the general asked Woody.

 **"Private Fink reporting for duty sir, yes sir"** Woody said **"And what about you?"** the general asked me by this time my hair has fallen out of the bun and the hair tie was on the floor **"Private Moseby- alright I'm a girl"** I said. I can't pretend to be a guy no matter how much I dress similar to one **"We've never had girls here"** Sergeant said **"I'm not most girls sir"** I said.

 **"Well then we have one of the toughest, strongest and leanest girls helping us today"** he said kinda smiling **"Sergeant… Pepper? Sir when we get to Kansas will we be stopping by the Pickett family farm?"** Zack asked **"Why? Your buddy here looking for a cow to eat?"** Sergeant said and I tried not to laugh.

 **"Hurtful, sir"** Woody said **"If you think that's hurtful, how do you think it's going to feel when you got 70 pounds of fat on your back and your storming the beaches of Normandy – which has a great little French bistro near the mall"** Sergeant said before him and dad started smiling at the thought of it **"Now drop and give me 20, do it!"** Sergeant said and Woody dropped and struggled to do one!

* * *

We now should be in Kettlecorn and Woody has just made it to 2 **"Come on private Paddelpop it's been half an hour"** Sergeant Pepper said **"Actually sir, that's his personal best"** Zack said and I rested my head on his shoulder and his head leant against mine **"19"** Woody struggled and Sergeant just put his foot on Woody's back ceasing his 'push ups'.

 **"Nice try Corporal Cream Cheese"** Sergeant said **"You hear that I got promoted"** Woody said excitedly as he tapped on dad's leg and dad just made facial expressions and hand movements telling him to shut up **"Now make it 50 push ups"** Pepper said and Woody just chuckled and got off the floor.

 **"Here's the thing we're not really soldiers"** Woody said pointing to dad, Zack, himself and I **"Say what?!"** Pepper said **"Ok just let us explain sir"** I said **"It'll really tickle your funny bone, which I can't seem to find under all that muscle"** Dad wept touching his muscles. **"Is there a point to this G I Judy?"** Pepper asked dad **"Yes there is see we're not really a part of your unit we're just hitching a ride to help some friends"** Dad said.

 **"Which friends? The ones hankered down in the jungles of Okenhowa which as a great little sushi joint in that at the mall they really have a heck of a food court"** Pepper said **"You know that sounds great any chance we can swing by round there too?"** Woody asked **"No! all right men, seems like we've been infiltrated, looks like we'll have to transport these enemy companions back to base and throw them in a military prison for the rest of their natural lives"** Pepper yelled.

I swear my ears a bursting so I put my arms around Zack like I was scared and he did the same **"Don't worry dough boy that ain't going to be long for you"** Pepper said to Woody and all the other soldiers started walking over to us **"New orders: jump!"** Zack said and Dad, Woody, Zack and I jumped off.

* * *

We finally made it to the Pickett farm while dragging Woody for what seemed like days **"This is it"** I said smiling as I swathe house **"Lucky you've been here before"** Woody puffed and we let go of Woody and stretched **"I'm tired I haven't walked this much since Steve took me to the wild animal park and 'set me free'"** Woody said.

Then I saw London and Bailey leave the house and Cody pop out of some shelter thing **"Zack?"** Cody asked and he got out **"Cody?"** Zack asked as Cody got out and hugged his brother **"So cute"** I said **"Girls!"** dad and I said **"Ew you guys are wearing the same outfit, awkward"** London said to Bailey **"It's an army thing"** I said **"We're all tired"** London said.

 **"Thank goodness you are all OK"** dad said hugging London and Bailey **"Hey sister"** I said **"Hey sis"** London said hugging me **"What about me?"** Bailey asked **"I've known her longer, so she's my sister"** London said letting go of the hug **"Your mine too"** I said hugging Bailey then Cody.

 **"I'm not Ok, Mr Tipton is going to level our farm to put up a factory"** Bailey said **"A plastic bag factory, he's going to pollute the air while he makes something that pollutes the earth"** Cody said **"Yeah daddy says it's a win win"** London said.

 **"Sis no offense but it's not a win win if Bailey and her family are losing their farm and house that's a win lose"** I said **"Mr Tipton is here?"** dad asked **"That's all you can think about right now?"** I asked my dad and then London's dad walked over.

I've never seen him cause he has always got a bunch of body guards with him like his the mother f***en president. So we walked over and Zack wrapped his arms around my waist from behind **"Hello Mr Tipton good to see you again it's me Marion"** dad said but Mr Tipton look like he had no clue **"Marion Moseby"** still nothing **"I have absolutely no idea who you are"** Tipton said.

 **"Sir he ran the hotel and your ship"** I said **"Karina? Good to see ya"** Tipton said, didn't think he knew who I was **"So you remember my daughter but not me"** dad said **"I talk to, about and hang out with Kara a lot"** London said **"This must be so awkward for you"** Tipton said to dad then him and his little bodyguards and daughter walked away.

 **"What are we going to do?"** Bailey said **"We can't just let Mr Tipton destroy the farm"** Cody said as Bailey sat down on a log or something **"Well there's gotta be something that can change him mind"** Zack said with his arms still wrapped around me from behind and I leant back into him resting my head on his chest.

 **"Maybe we can appeal to his conscious"** Woody said earning a laugh from dad and I **"He has none, they guy can't even remember his own daughters name and which wife she was from"** I said **"The man hunts puppies"** Dad said sitting next to Bailey **"Hey that gives me an idea"** Cody said **"Tell the puppies of the world so they'll form a puppy army and rise up against him and lick him to death?"** Woody guessed earning looks from us all.

 **"That's ridiculous how are we supposed to contact all the puppies of the world at once?"** Zack asked **"Yeah baby that's what's wrong with that idea"** I said sarcastically and he smiled at me and kissed my head **"Alright guys huddle up"** Cody said and we huddled and let me tell you that we came up with a great idea better than the puppies.

* * *

We were going to tell Tipton that where the farm is, holds a chemical that causes diseases and it was going great until my future husband and his best friend ruined it by acting out something that belongs in Skin Crawler 7 to which Mr Tipton said that the deal with the Picketts was off **"They were just trying to help, it's times like this when you know who your friends are"** Bailey said.

 **"Group hug?"** I asked opening my arms and we all hugged and Zack kissed my head but London's dad ruined it **"Can you finish your boo hoo blah, blah down at the bus station?"** he said making us all glare at him **"Wait stop! Look no one is going anywhere"** London said **"Londy you stay out of this"** Tipton said.

 **"I can't daddy, look I care about these poor ugly people and I am not going to let you kick them out"** London said, wait is she trying to do something nice for Bailey and her family? **"You can't stop me"** Tipton said **"Oh yeah? Trust me daddy you do not wanna make an enemy of me, I'll spill the beans I'll tell them about the money laundering, the pay offs, the secret money operation on the moon"** London said.

 **"Guess it's not a secret anymore, Londy how could you?"** Tipton asked making her sigh **"You're my own flesh and blood"** he said again **"Daddy I mean, I love you but they're my family too"** London said walking over to us all. **"I no idea they meant so much to you, I don't even know you know this guy?"** Tipton said pushing dad towards us **"Alright if it's that important to you the pickles can have their farm back"** Tipton said shoving the paper into the hands of Bailey's parents mis pronouncing their name and we all cheered.

* * *

Later we all got changed and Tipton was just about to leave **"Londy I just can't believe you black mailed me- I'm so proud of you"** Tipton said hugging his daughter as I rested my head on Zack's shoulders and his arms went around my waist. Bailey's arm was around Cody who was holding her hand that was around him.

 **"Thank you daddy"** London said hugging her dad and once they let go dad said he was doing a nice thing but Tipton said he knows and that he liked dad's 'jib' and that if he ever needed a job to see him even though he runs the bloody ship. They formed the 'turtle' and they left so we all walked over to London.

 **"London thank you so much for caring about my family"** Bailey said hugging London **"I don't, I was just worried that the whole Pickett clan was going squat in my cabin"** London lied and we hugged her and we walked off leaving Cody and Bailey to talk to her dad and saw them with their little 'problem' turns out even though Bailey and her family got the farm back with the money it would could cost to fix it she can't afford to go back on the boat but hr Grandma got up.

 **"You're awake?!"** Mrs Pickett said **"You're alive?!"** Zack asked **"I thought she was a wrinkly cushion, I sat on her for like 3 hours"** Woody said **"Bailey come here, I want you to go back on the boat"** turns out her grandma hand so much money in a jar under her chair and she was so happy **"Well Bailey it looks like you get to go back on the boat after all"** Mr Pickett said.

 **"Cody I can't believe it"** Bailey said and they hugged but once they broke apart they looked into each - others with love in their eyes **"Are you going to kiss her? Or do we have to wait 6 months again?"** Zack asked and they leant in and kissed making all of us around them smile.

* * *

I was helping move some things out the way when I saw Zack and Woody after Grandma Pickett left inside **"What'd she give you?"** I heard Woody ask Zack **"A beautiful ring"** Zack said sounding like he admired it **"Are you giving it to Kara?"** Woody asked **"Yeah. When I propose"** Zack said **"When's that?"** he asked **"Well I haven't figured when, but I want to soon"** Zack said and I smiled so I decided to make myself known **"Hey boys"** I said and Zack hugged me pecking my lips after we broke apart from the hug **"Hey sweetie, let's go back"** he said and we all left.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy the last part of Twister._

 _Now: Prom!_

Song for this chapter: **Savior** by **Black Veil Brides**

 _-amber sixx_


	14. Prom Night

**"And You Are?. Negasonic Teenage Warhead"** \- Deadpool and Negasonic Teenage Warhead

* * *

We had this plan to make dad sleep so we can send up towards the sky well more like it was Zack's for a senior prank I just decided to watch seeing as I am not good at pranking but Zack insisted I go with him to give my dad warm milk because Bailey gave him a picture of sheep, Cody brought a relaxing CD and Woody got him a sandwich so anyway we knocked on his door.

 **"Come in"** he said tiredly and Zack opened the door **"Hey there little guy, Kara told me Woody brought you a sandwich so we thought you might like to wash it down with a nice glass of warm milk"** Zack said as he placed the cup in dad's hand **"Thank you, you kids have been very thoughtful today"** Dad said drinking the milk **"Well dad we're seniors now we're all very mature now, even Zack"** I said as Zack massaged dad's shoulders.

 **"Thank you"** dad said and when we left it was London's turn to 'knock him out' even though he looked tired. We applied the balloons to his chair and let him go, so now all of the classmates are on the Sky Deck laughing at my dad which I now feel bad about.

 **"Zack this is the best senior prank of all time"** Woody said **"Thank you, thank you, I couldn't have done it without you guys"** Zack said kissing my head with his arm around my waist and I leaned into his shoulder trying not to laugh at my dad while blushing because of Zack and Miss T came over **"Hey what are you guys lookin at?"** she asked then she noticed dad up in the sky **"Marion?!"** she called **"Emma!"** dad screeched **"How dare you, I finally get a boyfriend and you send him up into the stratosphere"** Miss T said. Oh yeah dad and Miss T are dating now.

* * *

We found a way to get dad down, we just had to wait until the Tipton helicopter stopped to pick up Mr Tipton's lunch. Cody and I went to go get 2 tickets each for the Prom. 2 for Bailey and Cody and 2 for Zack and I so we walked to the Sky Deck and the Juice Bar to see our boyfriend/girlfriend with our teacher.

 **"Bailey I just got our 2 tickets to Prom"** Cody said going to his girlfriend smiling **"Perfect! I can't wait"** Bailey said **"I'm so excited"** Cody said **"You are? Have you picked out your dress yet?"** Zack asked **"I will not apologise for looking forward about Prom"** Cody said **"Prom is just another lame event made up by girls to make guys spend money and dress up in monkey suits"** Zack said.

 **"I am so glad to hear you say that, looks like I'll need to find another guy to go with me"** I teased and he tensed up **"No"** he said **"Yeah I mean if you don't to dress in a suit I guess I can find someone else, what about Andy?"** I said smirking before leaving him to think about his answer.

I know it's wrong to change for someone or to change them but he needs to know that if it's something I'm excited for and he isn't, he should at least fake it for me. I was in my cabin listening to music as loud as it could go that I swear I'm going to go deaf someday when I got a message from Zack

 ** _hey baby look I'm sorry for what happened earlier about what I said about Prom please open the door. Zack McCall_**

I got up and let my headphones hang around my neck and I opened the door to see Zack on one knee in a suit **"Zack?"** I asked **"Kara I feel really bad about what happened but I just want to know _will you please be my date to the senior prom?_ " **Zack asked **"I'd love to"** I said smiling and he got of his knee and picked me up spinning me around **"I'm so glad you said yes"** he said smiling **"So am I"** I said smiling and we leant in and gave each other a big kiss.

* * *

2 days after Zack asked me to the Prom we were sitting in class **"In the 1920's people got around prohibition laws by having secret parties in places called speak easies, now as you can see from this map of-"** Miss T said as she rolled down the map and showed a 'Vote Bailey for Prom Queen' poster **"Wonder how that got there?"** Bailey said **"Yeah, also wonder who snuck in to place it here"** I said smirking **"Look Bailey I don't blame you for wanting to win, I've got a prom queen crown myself"** Miss T said.

 **"Aww you won?"** I said **"Did you go to an all-boys schools or something?"** London asked from behind me **"No, I got the crown when I ran onstage and ripped off Cindy Dunklemyeres' perfect head"** Miss T said **"Let me guess with a big chunk of her hair along with it"** I joked and she nodded **"Nice Miss T"** I said, impressed with what she did.

 **"I don't see what's the big deal about being stupid Prom Queen"** I said **"I see what you're doing"** Bailey said turning around and looked at me **"I'm speaking, it's when words come out of your mouth and form sentences"** I said sarcastically **"No pretending you don't care about being prom queen when you really do"** Bailey said.

 **"No offense Bai but I don't have a subscription to 'I'm a f***ing Psycho' daily"** I said smirking and Bailey's jaw dropped **"Karina, language"** Miss T scolded **"It's hot when she swears"** Zack said aloud **"Look we all care about prom I mean after all it's the one day a year I get to dress up and look pretty, and pretend that my life still is full of promises and opportunity"** Miss T said then London insulted her but I turned around to her.

 **"London, I love you and your my sister but now might not be the best time to insult a teacher"** I said and she smiled and nodded. **"London I feel like our banter has lost some of its playful subtly"** Miss T said **"Some of it?"** I asked and then dad walked in breathing heavily **"I'm back!"** he yelled similar to how Jack Nicolson said 'here's Johnny' and we all laughed except Miss T.

 **"Quiet!"** he yelled and he walked around the classroom like a police man in an interrogation room **"It might interest you to know, that after you sent me a drift, I was struck by lightning, force to land by a military helicopter and eventually rescued by a particular loathsome baboon, I'll spare you the rest of the details because after that it got really nasty"** dad said making us all laugh again except me and Miss T.

 **"You think that's funny? Well maybe you'll think this is funny: PROM IS CANCELLED!"** dad said and we all went silent but he just crossed his arms. Then we all started arguing with dad **"Please Marion, prom is an institution don't deprive me- I mean them including your daughter of that"** Miss T said or rather begged for a better word.

 **"I didn't go to my prom and I ended up just fine, now if you'll excuse me I have to wash the smell of baboon off me"** dad said leaving **"There goes my chance of being prom queen"** Bailey pouted **"Don't worry about it Bailey you'll always be a queen to me"** Cody said **"Does that put a crown on my head, does it?"** Bailey asked so I quickly made a crown **"Here you go"** I said putting it on her head and she turned around and glared at me to which I smile a sarcastic smile.

 **"So what if there's no prom, there's always next year"** London said **"London not all of us will be in senior year until we are old people"** I said and the bell went and people started piling out of the room **"I can't believe we're not getting a prom, stupid dad"** I said **"It's ok, it's just a stupid dance"** Zack said **"But I was hoping to dance with my boyfriend of 2 years especially slow dances that we could practise even if we're going to get married sometime"** I said pulling myself close to him.

 **"My arms here-"** I said putting my arms around his neck **"-Your arms here"** I said putting his around my waist **"We need to get prom back on"** Zack said turning around to talk to his brother with his voice cracking a little. **"I thought you didn't want to"** Cody said **"No I want to dance with my girl"** Zack said **"But Mr 'Can't take a joke made up his mind"** Miss T said **"Hey I have an idea, how about we have a secret prom, like what you said about the talk easies and probation and stuff"** Zack said and I looked at his handsome face with a raised eyebrow **"That's brilliant babe"** I said hugging him **"And actually you beared some resemblance to what I taught"** Miss T said high fiving Zack.

* * *

Tonight is the Prom and dad doesn't know so I am here dancing with Zack **"You look amazing baby"** Zack said smiling **"Aww thanks you look handsome"** I said smiling **"Hey kids, welcome to Seaford Senior Prom"** Zack said to his twin brother and his girlfriend and we continued dancing **"I love you"** he said smiling **"I love you more"** I said.

 **"We going to-?"** Zack asked, I knew what he meant. **"I'm not ready yet, sorry Zack"** I said **"It's ok baby, I can wait for you, I'll wait forever for you"** Zack said and I leant up to kiss him. When we broke apart, he spoke. **"I'm going to get punch, you want some?"** Zack asked **"Sure"** I said then our fun was stopped by London giving us the 'dad's coming' secret knock.

 **"That's the knock, Code Male Moseby, Code Male Moseby"** Zack said in a quiet whisper to us and we all sent up the room exactly how it was this morning so it showed no evidence of prom what so ever, we were all in jackets and pants hiding our suits and dresses then dad came in. **"Hello Marion"** Miss T said smiling as he entered the room **"Hey dad"** I said smiling **"Emma, Kara"** Dad said as he walked around.

 **"Wow this is quite the turn out for a Friday night study session"** Dad said starting to get suspicious **"Well what can we say, Miss Tutwiler really inspires us to learn"** Cody said **"Well that and we all want to pass and to do that, we kinda need to study"** I said **"I love the cut tie look Marion, it makes you look dangerous"** Miss T said to dad.

 **"Uh what are you doing up there Woody?"** Dad asked walking over to Woody by the window **"Uh I was just trying to remember where the North Pole was"** Woody said looking at the globe **"Oh look at that right in the north"** Woody said sitting down in his seat and dad was still suspicious. Woody probably gave it away.

 **"Something's going on here"** Dad said **"Yeah, it's this amazing new thing called learning"** I said sarcastically. I think my sarcasm made it more believable since he has heard for years, **"And I'm going to get to the bottom of it"** Dad said **"Yeah the bottom of how we get to graduate"** I said and dad left then barged in again.

 **"Still studying"** Zack said and dad slowly backed away out the door **"Now we have to wait for London to give the all clear knock"** Zack said **"All clear knock"** London said **"That would be it"** Zack said and we set everything back up to the Prom set.

* * *

And we were having lots of fun dancing and having fun **"Slow dance?"** I asked **"Why wouldn't I want to slow dance with the most amazing girl in the world"** Zack said twirled me into his arms and we started to slow dance.

 **Smooth"** I said and as we were dancing I heard **"Hey Mr Moseby"** and the music stopped and we all gasped and dad turned the light on **"That's it, I want you out this instate and Emma-"** Dad said and Zack and I moved out the way still holding hands to reveal Miss T **"-You and I are through"** dad said, wait what? **"But Marion"** Miss T said.

 **"I mean professionally speaking, I'm clearly in no position to turn down a woman who is actually willing to date me"** Dad said and Miss T smiled **"Alright everyone out!"** dad yelled and I as I walked Zack grabbed my hand and dragged me back towards Miss T's desk **"Hey Seniors, we have the final tally, and the prom king is-"** Zack said **"No, Prom. Is. Over"** dad demanded.

 **"Marion Moseby"** I said **"What!?"** dad asked happily **"What about queen, who won queen?"** Bailey asked **"You voted me Prom King?"** dad asked **"Of course dad, right guys"** I said and they all agreed **"Because you missed your prom"** I added **"So we wanted to give you the experience you never had"** Woody said and I grabbed the King Crown and placed it on dad's head.

 **"And so richly deserve"** Cody added **"I'm so touched"** Dad said and everyone clapped **"So who's the prom queen?"** dad asked. **"Well in a surprising twist our prom queen is Miss Tutwiler"** Bailey said and we all clapped again and I grabbed the Prom queen crown and placed it onto her head **"I finally have a crown not covered in hair and blood"** Miss T said too excitedly.

 **"May I have this dance my queen?"** Dad asked **"I'd love to your majesty"** Miss T said to dad as they started slow dancing and soon everyone joined in **"So who was actually the king and queen?"** I asked **"Me and you"** he said **"Seriously?"** I asked **"Yeah, go check the ballots after we dance"** Zack said and we kissed for the whole song.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy :)_

 _Spot the HSM quote? Let me know if you did haha_

 _Next up: Graduation / Road So Far_

 _That's right, the next chapter is going to have a little Road So Far... like in Supernatural_

Song for this chapter: **Heathens** by **Twenty One Pilots**

 _-amber sixx_


	15. The Road So Far & Graduation On Deck

**"After All This Time? Always"** \- Snape

* * *

 **THE ROAD SO FAR:** ( _listen to carry on my wayward son)_

 ** _"Gain way London Tipton coming through"_** _London and her suitcases roll over my dad's foot **"OW!" "Wow Bumpy Seas"** I hung my headphones around my neck. **"LONDON!"** London looks over to me, opens her arms **"KARA!"** we hug. _

* * *

**_"Kara!"_** _The boys run to me and hug me, no not the butterflies **"Oh its sea breeze"** Dad responds still shaking. **"Probably shouldn't have left your pants in the dryer for so long"** Carey said as they look at dad's shorts **"Hey Kara, you remember us?"** Cody asked **"Yes. It may have been 3 months but I still remember that you're Cody and you're Zack"** I said pointing to each of them **"Yeah also known as the man of your dreams"** Zack said flirting. Man he's so cute **"Are you suddenly Dylan O'Brien?"** I asked laughing _

* * *

**_"Hey Kara, I was uh wondering… you don't have to but… do you want to go out on a date with me"_**

* * *

 ** _"Hey dad"_** _he looks up at me **"Hi Kara, what did you do to your beautiful brown hair?"** Dad asked **"I put red half way in and I cut an inch or 2 off, I hope this is ok"** I say looking sad. **"No Karina, you look beautiful, thank you for the sandwich, and I told Zack to make sure your home before 12 am Cinderella"** Dad said, I turned around **"Dad how did you know I was going out with Zack tonight?"** I ask carefully. **"Zack asked me if he could have my permission to take my daughter out on a date"** Dad explained **"Oh"** I say turning around to face my dad **"Have fun, but not too much fun Kara"** Dad smiles at me **"Thanks dad"** I said as I made my way back to my cabin to get ready._

* * *

 ** _"I had really nice time tonight"_** _I say to Zack **"Bit sad that it's over but you know"** I carry on the conversation. **"We could always go out again. Can I ask you a question, but promise me we can still be friends even if you say no?"** Zack says sounding nervous. **"Yeah"** I say smiling. I haven't stopped smiling at all since I got that text from him. **"Karina…"** he takes a deep breath **"… Will please be my girlfriend?"** I smile and he smiles **"Yeah I will"** he hugs me and I hug back. I finally got a boyfriend and it's my crush. **"Awesome, well I'll see you tomorrow beautiful"** he kisses my lips softly and waves goodbye._

* * *

 ** _"You know?"_** _Barbra said to Cody, know what? **"Know what?"** **"That Bob and I are dating"** WHOOP THERE IT IS *fat Amy voice* **"You what?!"** Cody says sounding mad but I thought he wanted to break up with her for his 'girlfriend' Bailey **"When did this little love connection happen?"** Cody asked Barbra who was now in the arms of Bob. **"Remember the day you left Boston on the ship?"** Bob asked Cody, Cody nodded **"Yeah" "That night"** Barbra confirmed, wow she moves on fast **"Look we never meant to hurt you"** Bob says quoting pretty much everyone that has been in a relationship who then goes for someone else or cheats **"Hurt me? I'm not hurt… maybe I'd be hurt if I didn't… already have a girlfriend on the ship"** He didn't._

* * *

 _I turned my head to see a certain blonde. I ran away from the group to see Maddie **"Maddie!"** she hugged me and I hugged her back **"Kara! It is so good to see you"** She said. **"So good to see you too. So how you been?"** I asked her as I grabbed her bag and she grabbed the other one as we walked down the stairs onto the Sky Deck **"Alright, it's been weird without you or London. What's going on?"** she asked. **"We were arguing about who was going to hang out with you first"** we got back to the group who still arguing_ _._

* * *

 _We were waiting for Maddie, but the Harold named Harold had to announce Maddie before she entered **"It is with great pleasure that I introduce his royal highness companion for the evening, the lovely Madeline Fitzpatrick"** Harold the Harold introduced as Maddie walked in, nice dress **"Hiya"** she said smiling and walked towards us **"Told you look beautiful"** Bailey told Maddie. **"Thanks to you"** Maddie said hugging Bai **"Who's dress is that?"** I asked **"London's but Bailey fixed it"** I knew what dress she was talking about **"Good, the dress was hideous but it looks amazing on you Mads"** I say as Maddie hugs me. _

_Harold came up to us and handed Maddie flowers **"Complements of the Prince"** he told her **"They are pretty"** Bailey and I say to her **"It is with great honour that I present, Defender of Men, Vanquisher of Enemies, Drinker of Lion's Blood, His Royal Highness; Prince Jeffy"** Harold said. He needs to stop talking for a while, a little boy who looked 7 maybe 8 years old walked in and all of us except the people who knew about the Prince, tried to not burst out laughing. **"Hello Sweet Cheeks"** Jeffy said to Maddie **"You're supposed to curtsy"** Cody whispered to Maddie **"Yeah that way you can look your date in the eye"** Zack joked and we all laughed._

 ** _"So ready to get freaky on the dance floor?"_** _Jeffy asked Maddie, what 7/8 year old says 'freaky' and 'dance floor' in the same sentence? **"Excuse me"** Maddie said, yeah excuse you that's rude, just cause you're a prince doesn't mean you can get away with such thing **"I'll teach you the Lichtenstamp stomp, it's very similar to the pee pee dance"** Jeffy said starting to stomp which is quite incongruous, poor Maddie she looks so humiliated._

 ** _"Poor Maddie, how incredibly humiliating for her"_** _London said taking my camera I had in my hand and snapped a picture **"This was supposed to be her Cinderella moment, instead it's like Snow White but with one dwarf"** Bailey said **"Yeah. Shorty"** Zack said and we all busted out laughing **"I'm going to sit down"** London said going to take a seat._

* * *

 _Just as Cody sat back down, Kurt came back in a red car **"But not as great as that"** Zack exclaimed and him and Cody got out of there seat. **"Well boys, I always promised I would teach you how to drive once you got your learners permit, and being out in the middle of the ocean wasn't going to stop me"** Kurt told the boys still sitting in the car. **"Can we drive it now?"** Cody asked his dad **"Of course, I'm not gonna get you something you can't use for 5 years"** Kurt said. I looked at Carey who had an embarrassed look on her face cause she did get them something they can't use for 5 years so I patted her on the back **"You ok?"** I asked her **"Oh yeah I'm fine, I just got shown up by my ex-husband"** Carey pouted. **"Aww it's ok"** I said resting my head on her shoulder and she rested her head on mine._

* * *

 _We went to my room and watched The Simpsons Movie and X-Men First Class. Then we went to the Sky Deck and looked at the stars in his 'car' **"Wow, those stars are almost as beautiful as your eyes, oh looks like you forgot to lock your door"** Zack said putting his arm around my shoulder and 'locking' my door **"Smooth"** I say to him he just laughed and leant it and we kissed._

* * *

 _Everyone was rushing out the science classroom because my boyfriend who I love so much decided to set off a stink cloud while we were still in class. We were all out when dad and Miss Tutwieller came up to us **"Kara! Are you ok?"** dad asked and I walked away from the group of people high fiving Zack for the stink cloud and making sure I was OK and I nodded. **"I'm fine dad"** I said **"Okay who is responsible for this?"** Dad asked **"Thought you knew better than this dad"** I said him **"Zack?"** Dad asked me as everyone left. **"Why do I even bother to ask, what were you thinking?"** Dad asked Zack._

 ** _"Well, Mr Akapenny questioned my ability to create a chemical reaction, so-"_** _Zack told my dad and our teacher. **"So to prove you could, you set off a stink cloud in the class?"** Tutwieller asked him. **"Exactly, I think it's worthy of an A"** Zack told them **"Alright gentlemen I want you to be careful in there, no human can withstand even a whiff of this toxic air"** Dad told the people in Hazmat suits. As he said that Woody came out of the classroom eating cake **"Hey guys"** Woody said taking a bite out of the cake. **"I'm going to go and have a shower"** I say giving Zack a kiss on the lips which he kissed back pulling me in his arms trying to deepen the kiss **"Ahem"** dad said behind me and we pulled away. **"Helloo"** dad said with a fake smile **"Right I'm leaving, love you"** I say to Zack giving him one more kiss **"Love you too"** he said._

* * *

 ** _"Hey guys"_** _Zack said, everyone stopped and walking away **"What's with them?"** Zack asked Woody and myself **"They hate your slimy guts"** Woody told Zack, then Woody walked off **"Hey babe, wanna watch a movie in my room"** Zack said wrapping his arms around me kissing my cheek, as much as I wanted to. I need to remember that he put me and all of his friends, classmates and his own twin brother in detention for stupid reasons like no hall pass and running in halls **"No"** I said to him taking his arms off my waist **"What? Now my own girlfriend doesn't even want to spend time with me"** Zack said getting upset._

 ** _"Cause in case you forgot you put me, your friends, classmates and even your own twin brother in detention for the most stupid things"_** _I tell him **"What stupid things?"** he asked me **"Oh I don't know, no hall passes, no running, oh and Bailey told me about the curfew thing, they don't see each other lot Zack, what if that was us?"** I tell him. **"Babe you know I would do anything to be with you. Anything"** He told me putting his arms around once more and looking into my eyes **"Really? Doesn't seem like it"** I tell him getting out of his arms and walking away leaving him standing there._

* * *

 _A hour later I finally finished it **"Finished"** I say smiling and writing my name on the back of the canvas **"Zachary Martin"** Zack said writing his name on his canvas to **"I take it you're finished"** I say to him. **"Yep"** he says standing up from where he was when London barged in knocking his painting on the ground **"My painting!"** Zack screamed picking it up **"Guys I have a problem"** London says closing Zack's door. **"If it's about your polo pony needing plastic surgery, Kara and I told you he is supposed to look horsey"** Zack told London_

* * *

 ** _"This is my grandma, Grandma this is my friends Bailey, Cody and London and this is my boyfriend Zack"_** _I introduced. **"Aww you got a boyfriend?"** She asked me I nodded smiling **"Listen, you hurt her and I will find you and hurt you too"** Grandma threatened Zack. **"I will never hurt her"** He said **"Good, nice to meet you all Karina come on"** Grandma said to me making me look at my boyfriend about to cry **"Bye babe"** Zack said hugging me tightly **"Bye handsome"** I hug very tight back. **"See you in 2 weeks?"** I ask **"See you in 2 weeks"** He said as we break from the hug. **"Love you"** we both say with a smile as we walk off **"Aww its ok, its just 2 weeks"** Grandma said as we walk to her car._

* * *

 _I ran to hug Zack and he dropped his bag before he caught me spinning me around **"I missed you so much"** I told him **"I missed you too"** Zack said and that's when I noticed that his voice is deeper **"Your voice is deeper"** I tell him, slightly impressed. **"Yeah, I went away a boy, came back a man"** Zack said. I can't get over his voice (I can't either and it's been ages since I watched this show) **"Yeah my very handsome man"** I say as we kiss; there may have been tongue ;) and maybe a moan from Zack and little one from me. Zack put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer but after a couple of minutes we were interrupted by Woody **"Why don't I get a hug, Zack got one"** I let go of Zack and hug Woody **"Yeah but I got more than a hug"** Zack said and I let go of Woody and looked at Zack who was smirking._

* * *

 _I left Bailey to find my boyfriend who was talking to his brother **"So you're suggesting I have something going on with Bailey? While I have my own girlfriend who isn't mad at me and who I love"** Zack said, aww he loves me and I wasn't worried about the Bailey and Zack thing until now. **"Yes you have been making me look bad every chance you get"** Cody said **"Dude you're doing that on your own and I've been trying to impress my girlfriend, you know Karina Mosbey: the hottest girl ever"** Zack said. **"Do what you want, because Bailey is going to fall for you, you and Kara might break up because of Bailey, London's probably going to fall for Woody and I'll end up all alone with Skully"** Cody said. Skully? Turns out it was the skeleton we found when we got here._

* * *

 ** _"Hey"_** _Zack said walking past Marcus like he didn't notice him **"Hey"** Marcus replied **"Excuse me, but what are you doing in my room?"** Zack asked Marcus **"Your room? It's my room"** Marcus said **"Really you see I've lived here for a year and I think I would've noticed ya"** Zack said. **"Zack this is what I had to tell you about when we stepped in the door, this is your roommate Marcus Little"** I said. **"ROOMMATE"** they both say_

* * *

 ** _"Happy 1 year, Zacky"_** _I said smiling as I hand him the 2 gifts **"Happy 1 year, Kari-bear"** Zack said  
_

* * *

 ** _"Oh Mr Moseby! I'm Back"_** _I know that voice, it's Estaban! He walked in a picked my dad up bridal style **"It's so good to see my old boss again"** Estaban said **"It's so good to see you again now please put me down people can see up my shorts"** Dad said to Estaban who popped my dad down, he then looked at me and wrapped me in a hug **"Miss Kara how you have grown up"** he said putting me down. **"So have you Estaban"** I said with a smile_

* * *

 ** _"Estaban, Francesca do you take each other to have and to hold, to love and to cherish and to protect each other from poisonous spiders, snakes, frogs, leaves"_** _Dad said **"We have a lot of poison in my country"** Estaban said. That is a lot of poison **"Well then can I have an I do"** Dad asked the couple **"I do"** They said at the same time **"Wonderful then by the power vested in me and the Binka Bupa Bupa Deapeti Popado, I now pronounce you husband and wife you my kiss the bride"** Dad said and the happy married couple kissed.  
_

* * *

 _Zack turned to me **"So, Kari-bear, will you marry me?"** Zack said as he got on one knee. **"Oh my goodness, sorry but I have a boyfriend"** I said **"I'm sure you boyfriend won't mind but let me tell you he is one lucky man"** Zack joked along with me **"Well ok"** I said and we laughed and everyone sat back in their seats _

* * *

**_"Howdy support staff and my beautiful girlfriend"_** _Zack said coming over to me with a cup of coffee in his hand and kissing my lips for a while before breaking apart and smiling. **"Oh hey honey could you top this off hot chocolate with 6 marshmallows and get Kara one too thanks"** Zack said as he wrapped his arm around my waist turning me away from the camera **"So what is your job?"** Zack asked me. **"I make sure you're in frame and looking good"** I said making him the focus and smiling at him **"I always do look good. Even better with you"** Zack joked **"I am not your assistant I'm your co-anchor you do know what co means?"** Bailey asked bring us back from our 'lovey talk' **"Yes uh co get me some more hot chocolate with 6 marshmallows"** Zack said.  
_

* * *

 ** _"Yeah Cody and Kara are really good with computers maybe they can help fix your starship and get you guys back on course"_** _Bailey said walking over to us and Robo-Dad turned his head and his eyes went blue **"According to the history banks Cody Martin does have 7 Nobel prizes in physics and Nano mechanics"** Robo-Dad said **"Yes"** Cody cheered **"What about me?"** I asked **"Karina Martin has S8 Nobel prizes in Mechanics and Engineering"** Robo-Dad said making me smile about my last name and nobel prizes. _

_Real Dad smiled than did a double take **"Martin!"** Dad screamed **"So she married me?"** Zack asked pointing to himself **"Yes"** Robo-Dad said and Zack smiled **"You married me"** he said smiling at me wrapping me in his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck on instinct **"I know"** I smiled back and I don't think either me or Zack wiped the smiles off our faces while looking at each other.  
_

* * *

 ** _"Well good job Zack not only did you mess up the future, you managed to drag us and poor Kara into it"_** _Cody said. **"Hey I don't see any of your descendants here helping. Oh wait maybe that's because nobody wanted to have kids with you. Kara obviously wanted to with me"** Zack said. I just rolled my eyes at how stupid they're both being **"Babe, keep talking like that and I won't want to"** I said and Zack just looked at me._

* * *

 ** _"Hey dad"_** _I said once I reached his desk at the lobby **"Hi Kara how are you?"** Dad asked **"I'm good, you know how you love the flowers you had a couple days ago?"** I asked as I kept a grab on the frame which had the flowers picture in it yeah I framed it for him. **"Yes I do, why?"** Dad asked **"Well you may or may not have the best daughter in the world"** I said taking the frame out from behind my back and placing it on his desk in front of him. **"Oh Kara thank you, but you didn't have to"** Dad said picking it up and looking at it._

 ** _"Well you probably won't see one for another hundred years and cause you love these flowers so much I thought I'd do something so you could see these flowers all the time without having to wait a hundred years"_** _I said and he even teared up a little **"My Kari-bear, they're beautiful. You're right I do have the best daughter in the world"** Dad said smiling with tears in his eyes and I gave him a hug._

* * *

 ** _"Did you mean what you said about that one day you'd like to call me your husband?"_** _Zack asked and I smiled. **"Or was it a 'we're going to die, better get his hopes up'"** Zack added **"No I do, I love you"** I said and he smiled **"We're you serious about wanting to say 'hey there's my gorgeous wife' one day?"** I asked and his arms snaked around my waist and mine went around his neck **"Hell yeah"** he said and I smiled **"And I promise when we get off this boat, I'm buying you a ring to make it official"** Zack said and I smiled **"Really?"** I asked **"Really, really"** Zack said and we kissed._

* * *

 ** _"Before I came here, I was going through a really tough time but you guys, you guys took me in and you made me feel like family and I will always be grateful thank you. And if you guys are ever in New York please just look me up"_** _Marcus concluded **"You know what, we might just do that someday"** Zack said **"Someday? How about now, take me with you"** London begged and Marcus picked her up like a bride and carried her away._

* * *

 ** _"Zack, look you could have told me, I mean for s**ts sake we're trying out a marriage thing you don't need to be in two places at once and lie"_** _she said **"Your right, and I'm sorry baby I won't lie to you ever again"** I said and we kissed. I pulled her closer to me and smiled making her smile too, trust me when I say if you ever get a girl as amazing as Kara… NEVER LET HER GO!_

* * *

 ** _At the Tipton Hotel: London's room: Christmas_**

 ** _"They were in"_** _Mirror said and a knock came on the door **"Come in"** both London's said **"No one can hear or see you but me"** Mirror said and through the door came Mr Mosbey and a 7 year old Karina with 2 presents **"Merry Christmas London"** Mosbey said **"Kara!"** 7 year old London said **"London!"** 7 year old Kara said hugging her best friend._

 ** _"Aww Kara and I were always best friends"_** _London said looking at the 7 year old best friends hugging with smiles on their faces **"Merry Christmas Mosbey and Kara"** London said " **I apologise for Karina and I being late"** Mosbey said **"Dad was introducing all the staff to the new engineer"** Little Kara said. _

**_Present: Sky Deck_**

 _Bailey and Cody were wrapping presents for the charity, Mosbey and Kara were decorating the tree and Zack laughing at Mosbey who dropped something and kissing Kara **"You know, I always knew they would get together"** London said smiling at her best friend who was smiling up at her boyfriend **"Keep laughing and I'll make you show up at 5am tomorrow"** Mosbey said. **"Mr Mosbey can we talk about this?"** Zack asked with his hands on his girlfriend's waist **"No and if you're not at the Juice Bar at 6am tomorrow morning you are fired"** Mosbey said but Zack tried to protest **"No Christmas with Kara"** Mosbey said **"Fine!"** Zack said. _

_London looked at Cody and Bailey still dressed as an elf and Santa talking about presents and that they don't have enough for the orphans **"Why don't you ask London I'm sure she has plenty to give"** Mosbey suggested **"We tried she wouldn't donate a single thing, she is the most selfish girl I've ever met"** Cody said as Zack and Kara sat on the stairs together wrapped in each others arms listening to Bailey, Cody and Mosbey. _

**_Christmas: Future: London's room_**

 ** _"Call… Kari"_** _Old London speaks into the phone **"Kara… its London…"** Old London speaks into the phone. London and mirror flash to the Sky Deck 60 years later to see and Old Kara on the phone in all black like when she was a teen. **"Look London if you're going to start making jokes about my dad after all these years well I'm sick of it just like when he passed… look I'm spending my 50th wedding anniversary with my husband-"** Old Kara spoke into the phone **"What guy ends up with my best friend?"** London asked and then she saw Zack._

 ** _"Come on honey, let's go have some lunch"_** _Old Zack said **"Ok just let me get out the chair"** Old Kara said **"No it's ok I'll help you"** Zack said and then he helped her out of the chair **"Who are you talking to?"** Old Zack asked his wife **"Oh its London"** Old Kara said **"Oh what does she want? To tell you horrible jokes about someone who you loved so much and has passed"** Old Zack said avoiding making his wife sad and Old Kara just shrugged. **"Hang up"** Zack said **"Sorry but I have to go, bye London and Merry Christmas"** Old Kara said hanging up then Old Cody came over to Old Zack and Old Kara **"Hey Zack, Kara can I sleep on your couch again?"** Old Cody asked **"Sure Cody"** Old Kara said and Old Cody nodded and walked off… slowly._

 ** _"Why didn't he get over Bailey and find someone else when she left him?"_** _Old Kara asked **"I don't know honey, but at least I have you to keep me sane, I love you"** Old Zack said looking at his wife with love still in his eyes like back when they were 17 **"I love you too, thanks for saving me"** Old Kara said looking at him with the same amount of love. Old Zack pulls his wife into his arms, kisses her head and they both just stand there; in each others arms like they were back to being 17._

* * *

 ** _"Hey Kara, Merry Christmas!"_** _London said smiling as she handed me a huge box with a red bow and penguin wrapping paper " **Thanks London"** I said opening it to reveal a picture of her and myself as 7 year olds to now both 18. **"London this is amazing"** I said with tears building up in my eyes **"But why?"** I asked **"Cause I realised that one day you won't be there for me and I wanna make sure you know that your my sister"** London said and we hugged **"I love you Kara"** she said **"I love you too London"** I said **"You're the best sister ever"** She said **"You too"** I said._

* * *

 ** _"Kara I feel really bad about what happened but I just want to know will you please be my date to the senior prom?"_** _Zack asked **"I'd love to"** I said smiling and he got of his knee and picked me up spinning me around **"I'm so glad you said yes"** he said smiling **"So am I"** I said smiling and we leant in and gave each other a big kiss. _

* * *

_Tonight is the Prom and dad doesn't know so I am here dancing with Zack **"You look amazing baby"** Zack said smiling **"Aww thanks you look handsome"** I said smiling **"Hey kids, welcome to Seaford Senior Prom"** Zack said to his twin brother and his girlfriend and we continued dancing **"I love you"** he said smiling **"I love you more"** I said. **"We going to-?"** Zack asked, I knew what he meant. **"I'm not ready yet, sorry Zack"** I said **"It's ok baby, I can wait for you, I'll wait forever for you"** Zack said and I leant up to kiss him. _

* * *

**_"Hello Marion"_** _Miss T said smiling as he entered the room **"Hey dad"** I said smiling **"Emma, Kara"** Dad said as he walked around. **"Wow this is quite the turn out for a Friday night study session"** Dad said starting to get suspicious **"Well what can we say, Miss Tutwiler really inspires us to learn"** Cody said **"Well that and we all want to pass and to do that, we kinda need to study"** I said **"I love the cut tie look Marion, it makes you look dangerous"** Miss T said to dad._

 ** _"Uh what are you doing up there Woody?"_** _Dad asked walking over to Woody by the window **"Uh I was just trying to remember where the North Pole was"** Woody said looking at the globe **"Oh look at that right in the north"** Woody said sitting down in his seat and dad was still suspicious. Woody probably gave it away. **"Something's going on here"** Dad said **"Yeah, it's this amazing new thing called learning"** I said sarcastically. I think my sarcasm made it more believable since he has heard for years, **"And I'm going to get to the bottom of it"** Dad said **"Yeah the bottom of how we get to graduate"** I said and dad left then barged in again._

 ** _"Still studying"_** _Zack said and dad slowly backed away out the door **"Now we have to wait for London to give the all clear knock"** Zack said **"All clear knock"** London said **"That would be it"** Zack said and we set everything back up to the Prom set. And we were having lots of fun dancing and having fun **"Slow dance?"** I asked **"Why wouldn't I want to slow dance with the most amazing girl in the world"** Zack said twirled me into his arms and we started to slow dance._

* * *

 **GRADUATION ON DECK:**

I was sitting on Zack's lap in the class room showing him the uni I applied to **"So you're going to a tech school? That's amazing"** Zack said kissing my lips **"Do you think we'll get in?"** Bailey asked Cody who said something which I am sure meant that they will get in **"Hey why don't you jump off the deck and find out?"** Zack said **"Hey! Be nice"** I said.

 **"Honey you know I'll never be nice to my brother"** Zack said and I chuckled sarcastically and we kissed **"Class"** Miss T said making Zack and I pull apart and everyone rush back to their original seats and I saw she had dad with him **"Mr Moseby and I have a big announcement"** Miss T said **"You got the balls to propose dad?"** I asked **"No!"** dad answered straight away **"I just spoke with Mr Tipton, it seems the ship has been sold"** dad said making us all gasp.

 **"So Seven Seas High is closing"** Dad said earning more gasps **"What about finals?"** Cody asked **"What about graduation?"** Bailey and I asked **"Now listen, listen, listen we still have week to sort everything out before we reach New York and the ship is dismantled"** Dad said but London was way ahead of everyone on the cheering **"Yay! They're tearing apart this stupid sea school"** London cheered earning lots of glares from us causing her to stop clapping and cheering.

My friends were all in the Aqua Lounge after class when I rushed in with my letter to RMIT **"Guys, my letter is here"** I said and they all smiled **"Open it!"** they all encouraged so I opened it and read it **"Dear Miss Karina Moseby we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to study at RMIT, we have seen your portfolio and will be pleased to have you study within our walls where you can have as much freedom and the world is your classroom we'll see you next year"** I read and all my friends smiled and started congratulating me.

 **"Baby I'm soo happy for you"** Zack said but he didn't sound happy **"Really? Cause you're not showing it"** I said **"I am baby, you wanna be a photographer going there will help you even more"** Zack said smiling but I knew it was fake **"Thanks guys well I better go tell dad the good news, he has a University daughter!"** I said smiling and leaving my friends to tell dad the news.

* * *

 **Zack's POV:**

I can't believe Kara is leaving next year for RMIT I mean I know it's her dream school but they want her next year like ASAP that's what they usually mean as soon as it's next year she'll leave me but the next day while I was working and Cody was working I asked him for advice.

 **"Cody I need your advice about girls"** I asked **"If you still don't know after the film and the pamphlet I can't help you"** Cody said **"No! Kara will be going to RMIT next year and no doubt she'll live in the dorms there and I want to propose but I don't know when"** I asked **"You know Kara can defer for a year or she can go to RMIT but you and her can live in your own house, and with the proposal I would say wait until we leave"** Cody said.

 **"Why?"** I asked **"No I mean in front of family and friends"** Cody said **"Huh? That's great thanks Cody"** I said and then I saw Kara with Maya **"Hey Kari-bear um can we talk?"** I asked probably not the best thing to say to a girl **"Sure, over dinner tonight? My treat?"** she asked **"Sure baby, but don't worry it's a good thing that we need to talk about"** I said.

 **"Phew, thank you I'll see you later"** she said hugging me man she smells amazing **"See you later honey"** I said as I saw her and Maya leave and let me say her butt looks _good_ in those shorts and when she moves her hips as she walks away _,_ such a guy I am. **"So have you thought of your speech yet?"** Cody asked as we both took a seat to chat **"Yeah all figured out"** I said **"What about the thing I said about her going to uni?"** he asked **"I better start looking for a house, but maybe after the dinner, you know see what she says"** I said **"Good idea"** he said.

* * *

Tonight I met Kara in the Aqua Lounge **"Hey honey"** I said **"Hey sweetie, so what did you wanna talk about?"** she asked and we took a seat **"Well the you going to uni thing, um do they want you to start right away next year?"** I asked **"I can defer for a year you know, not go for a year if you want me to"** she said **"No I want you to take this opportunity, but what about the dorm rooms, are you going to stay there?"** I asked again.

 **"Well no I was thinking about finding a place and just stay there, I don't want to room with someone I don't know at all I mean I know I did that with Bailey but she's nice and I sort of knew her"** she said **"Well why don't you and I find a house together?"** I offered **"Really? You would find a house with me?"** she asked me **"Yeah I mean we've been dating for 2 years, we want to get married to each other, why not find a house together"** I said.

 **"Sure, if that's what you want?"** she asked **"Honey I'm sure this is what I want, I can get a job and work while you're at uni then we can come home and cuddle the night away"** I said **"Yeah and dad's paying all the employees every single penny since the boat was established, and he's paying for my uni stuff and giving me money for food and s**t"** she said.

 **"Great so all you and I need to do is graduate"** I said smiling **"Yeah!"** she said smiling so I brushed some of her beautiful red hair behind her ear. **"I love you"** I said looking into her eyes **"I love you too"** she said smiling and we leant in and you can guess what happened. Just kissing though.

* * *

After mine and Kara's dinner I went straight to her dad and Miss Tutwieller at the Juice Bar having a nice smoothie together **"Mr Moseby! Miss Tutwieller I need a favour"** I said to them and they looked at me **"Yes Zack?"** Mr Moseby asked **"I wanna propose to Kara at Graduation"** I said and I swear my heart was beating out of my chest when I said that and Moseby stood up from his seat **"What?"** they asked.

 **"Say that more slowly"** Moseby said **"I wanna propose to Kara tomorrow at Graduation"** I said slowly **"And how do you wanna do that?"** Moseby asked again **"Well her favourite animal is a penguin right? And male penguins; when they find their partner they search the whole beach for that perfect pebble to give her, I was thinking about placing this ring in front of her like a male penguin"** I said taking the ring out of my pocket, it was the one given to me by Bailey's grandma when she thought I was Cody. Bonus of having a twin.

 **"Wow, you must really love Kara, huh Zack** " Miss T asked standing up as well **"I do. I can't see a life without her"** I said truthfully **"And you are aware of her acceptance to RMIT right?"** Moseby asked **"Yeah she said she could defer for a year of she wants and we're going to find a place to live close to the uni"** I said **"How we can help?"** Moseby asked.

 **"Your seriously going to help the hooligan that's terrorised you for years, propose to your daughter?"** I asked making sure I heard him right **"Damn right, look Kara loves you and is happy you're with her and that's all a father wants"** Moseby said **"Ok sweet thank you so much"** I said smiling.

* * *

 ***Kara's POV***

Today is graduation, Bailey and I were getting dressed in our dresses and gowns with the hat, and I was done getting ready so I found my speech since I am one of 3 Co-Valedictorians and went to go see dad. I got the Sky Deck and saw Miss T storm off **"Hi dad"** I said approaching him **"Kara honey, you look beautiful, your mum would be so proud of her little penguin"** dad said and I tried not to cry.

 **"Hey what's the matter?"** dad asked **"I miss mum"** I said choking back tears **"Hey it's alright I miss her too, but wanna know who's boarding the ship to see you graduate? Grandma"** dad said and I smiled **"I can't wait to see Grandma"** I said **"Well she should be boarding now, go up and see her but be on time I wanna see my _only_ baby girl graduate" **dad said and I smiled giving him a big hug to go meet my grandma.

I got up to where they board and saw grandma **"Hey grandma"** I called out as she got on the ship and moved towards me **"There's my little Kara"** grandma said giving me a big hug and we started making our way to the Sky Deck and saw Kurt and Carey **"Grandma why don't you go say hi to your son and his lovely girlfriend"** I said as I also saw Dad and Miss T walking away.

 **"Ok see you later baby girl"** Grandma said walking down the stairs as we stopped halfway **"Marion! Don't you say hi to your mother anymore?!"** I heard Grandma called out once she started moving down the stairs making her laugh **"Hi Kurt and Carey"** I said making myself known walking down to the deck next to the podium **"Kara!"** they said hugging me like I'm a part of the family.

 **"How are you?"** Kurt asked **"I'm good how about you two?"** I asked **"I'm good, you nervous?"** Carey asked **"I'm a little nervous. Co-Valedictorians, me Bailey and Cody"** I said **"You'll be fine"** Kurt said patting my back when Bailey arrived not in her gown **"Mr and Mrs Martin it's so nice to finally meet you guys"** Bailey said **"Oh you must be Bailey, you're Cody's – uh where are you guys know?"** Kurt asked her **"You know if you bothered to read Cody's email you would know they're back together again"** Carey said.

 **"I'm still on the one after Paris it's like 25 pages, I like Zack's better it's short and to the point _hey dad, Kara and I are happy together send money_ " **Kurt said **"Speaking of Zack and Cody where are they?"** Carey asked **"Oh Cody found out he didn't get into Yale and Zack said he had something very important to fix up"** Bailey said.

 **"Poor Cody he must be heartbroken"** Carey said and Miss T walked by **"Bailey only 20 minutes until graduation"** Miss T said **"Ok, it was great to meet you guys, see you in a minute Kara"** Bailey said **"I got Zack"** Kurt said **"I'll take Cody, Kara show me to his cabin?"** Carey said and I nodded and showed her to Cody's cabin.

* * *

 ***Zack's POV:***

I'm freaking out! I'm graduating today, I'm going to propose to my girlfriend today in front of family, friends and class mates **"Look buddy, I know you're nervous but once you see her you'll be fine, Kara is a special girl"** dad said **"I know she is, I just don't want to ruin it, what if she says no?"** I said collapsing on my bed in my gown with a suit that I wore at prom.

 **"Zack bro, look she will ok. She's been dating you for 2 years"** dad said **"I know but I don't know why I'm so nervous and I have to come across 'fine' when I see her"** I said **"Stand up"** dad said and I got off my old bed and stood in front of him as he fixed my tie on my suit and my gown **"I was nervous too when I proposed to your mum, but trust me what I said before once you see your girl your world will stop, your jitters will stop, the only thing will be you and Kara, no classmates, no teachers or anyone else. When you look at her, it'll feels as though you're the only two in room"** dad told me.

 **"Thanks dad"** I said smiling " **You and Kara will make the marriage life work. I'm proud of you and Kara, she's co-valedictorian! Now let's go I gotta tell your mum that you're going"** dad said going towards the door **"What? Cody's not going?"** I asked **"Yeah he didn't get into Yale"** dad said and I just marched out the door and Cody opened his door.

 **"What do you mean you're not going to graduation?"** we asked at the same time **"Wait you're going?"** Cody asked **"Yeah how else am I supposed to do that thing for my girl?"** I asked cause mum was standing behind me **"You've been dreaming of this your whole life, your valedictorian, you've won every award you can't miss this"** I said **"But it's-"** Cody said.

 **"Cody look: forget about Yale this is _our_ moment so let's go and have a kickass graduation"** I said **"Which by the way is in 3 minutes"** Mum said **"I better go, see you there"** I said to my family before bolting down to the Sky Deck and I saw my girl sitting there looking amazing so I walked to the seats and sat next to her.

* * *

 ***Kara's POV:***

I saw Zack sit next to me **"Hey babe you ok?"** I asked **"Yeah honey it was just pre graduation jitters"** he said and he held my hand and then it started **"And now our co valedictorians: Bailey Pickett, Karina Mosbey and Cody Martin"** Miss T said. Bailey and I got up from our chairs and headed up the stairs and our classmates all clapped as Bailey walked up. **"Uh I really wish Cody could be here and not because he has the other half of our speech-"** Bailey was cut off by Cody rushing to the stage **"I'm here. Hi please excuse my wrinkly robe"** Cody apologised **"Fellow graduates as we say goodbye to high school and head off to coll- other things we take with us the memories of all the adventures we've shared"** Cody started **"With every voyage we've broadened our horizon's but now as we embark on our separate… journey's-"** Bailey said but stopped **.**

 **"I can't do this- Cody I'm not going to Yale without you"** Bailey said **"Bailey you can't turn down Yale"** Cody told her **"It's not your choice it's mine, and I choose you over Yale"** Bailey said **"You deserve to go to Yale"** Cody said **"Yale won't be the same without you"** Bailey said **"How many times have you said Yale?"** I asked earning me laughs from my classmates.

 **"10 million times"** Zack said making more laughs erupt from everyone. **"Yo, none of us made it to Yale"** Zack called out ( **best line ever!** ) **"The point is no matter where we end up whether near or far, the bonds that we have formed here we will always cherish, we're not just classmates or shipmates or friends, we're a family"** Cody said.

 **"And we always will be no matter where we end up-"** Bailey was cut off by Frankie and her team cutting the Juice Bar apart **"Excuse me hey, hey can you keep it down over there?"** Miss T asked through the microphone.

 **"No pretty sure this has no volume setting"** Frankie said **"Kara, meanness now"** Miss T said through the Mic and I got up **"Frankie, look your my friend and I love you but listen we're trying to graduate here so how about you wait till we're done before I re-enact the _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ on you" ** I said walking towards her as I spoke glaring at her.

 **"Ok we'll hold"** Frankie said and I smiled earning claps from the crowd and I sat back down next to Zack **"That was hot"** Zack said aloud **"Your daughter is one of the graduates… no I'm not kidding… I understand…actually I don't understand we are having this graduation ceremony whether you like it or not good day Mr Tipton"** dad said hanging up his phone and we all clapped for him **"Marion that was so brave"** Miss T said and they hugged **"Way to go Mr Moseby"** Zack said **"It's my last day what's he going to do… fire me"** dad said and we smiled up at him and he fist bumped Zack.

 **"Kara, your speech"** Miss T said. Bailey and Cody moved to one side of me as I stepped up to the podium with my speech:

 **"Miss Tutweiller, faculty, fellow graduates, family and friends. We probably never thought this day would come. Some probably thought we'd have enough and drop out but here I am today; in front of all the same people I met on my first day. We all prayed for this day; we'd get our robes and cap, diploma than so long Seven Seas High, we crossed off days on our calendars until this day and here we are. I'm sorry that it is here but unfortunately it is, it means that I'm leaving all the great friends who've got me through these years, my incredible teachers who've educated me.**

 **I basically live in 3 worlds: one of books, a resident at Hogwarts learning witchcraft and wizardry surrounded by fun and different characters. One of TV and film where I hunt things with the Winchesters, friends with Gallagher's, survive with Carl and his group against walkers and save Beacon Hills with Scott and his pack. And another world; reality which is full of more real, made of flesh and bone, full of love and are inspirations for numerous things.**

 **Bailey Pickett and Cody Martin are kind, unfailingly generous people. They are my twin pillars that if I didn't have them; I would literally be on my ass. London Tipton and Maya Bennett; my angel and devil that appear on my shoulders if I'm doing something utterly ridiculous like listening to my boyfriend into drinking 3 smoothies in one go to beat each other. My boyfriend Zack Martin because no matter how much we're different people; we still love each other till the end of the line. But my ultimate inspirations come from my best friend: the most caring man from whom I received my name and life; Marion Mosbey. My dad never gave me a predisposition for my life. He raised me to be who I wanna be. Though he is a single parent; he never expected A's in everything but I got A's to show him how much I appreciate all he's done to keep me alive, well and fed. He filled our house with books, music and he gave me many role models from J.K. Rowling to Emma Watson to Billie Joe Armstrong. He guided me through everything and there wasn't anything I wouldn't tell him, I told him everything. He guided me without my mother who isn't important to me, not like how dad is to me. I don't even know if I thanked him enough over the 18 years I've been alive. I don't know if he ever realised that the type of person I wanna be; is like him. Thank you, dad: you are my guidepost for everything and anything coming my way"**

I concluded with tears in my eyes as everyone clapped and stood up. I looked at my dad who also had tears in his eyes.

* * *

Now it was time to hand out the diploma's **"Woodrow Fink"** Miss T called out and Woody got up and accepted his diploma and we all cheered and Zack even stood up and yelled 'Woodster' **"Thanks mum, thanks for nothing Steve"** he said walking off the stage and back to his seat she did everyone else and now it was time for the twins.

 **"Cody Martin"** Miss T said and Cody got up **"Miss Tutwieller it seems you spelled the Latin word for-"** Miss T pushed Cody away **"Zachary Martin"** Miss T said Zack got up and he accepted the diploma **"Zack. The mic's yours** " Miss T said and Zack stood at the podium and spoke.

 **"Uh wow I'm nervous, uh throughout this experience on this boat I may have gained a lot of friends but there is one person in particular who stands out, my girlfriend Karina is the love of my life and I don't know where I would be without her. But they say when a male penguin find his mate he searches the whole beach to find the perfect pebble and when he does he waddles back and he places it right in front of her, so I guess-"** Zack said and he waddled down to me earning little chuckles from the crowd and me too.

He waddles over to me with a ring and he gets on one knee with the ring in his hand **"I searched the whole world to find you Karina Taylor Moseby and now that I have had this experience of a life time with you on this boat, I honestly never want to let that go so _Will you Karina Taylor Moseby do me the honour of marrying me?_ " **Zack asked with hope in his eyes **"You should already know the answer to that"** I said standing up and lifting him up to my height to kiss him and you could hear the applause and cheering and when we broke apart we couldn't stop smiling and he placed the ring on my finger.

 **"I'm so glad you said yes"** he said smiling **"I am too"** I said smiling **"Oh wait I have one more speech"** Zack said as he took my hand and dragged me up on stage with him **"Oh no"** dad mumbled **"Goodbye Seniors, Goodbye Class, High School you can-"** Miss T said pushing Zack and I out of the way and we both sat back down.

I looked at both our hands he had a ring on his too **"Hey where did you get that one?"** I asked him **"I asked dad if he could be one for me before he came here I only just put it on as we sat back down"** Zack said making me smile and he smiled from seeing me smile **"Karina Mosbey"** Miss T called out. I got up and walked up the stage and got my diploma, I shook hands with Miss and looked at my dad and pulled a funny face, he pulled one back. Then I looked at my friends and classmates; we all agreed to put middle fingers up and say 'you're gonna miss me so bad when i'm gone Daryl Dixon'. We all raised a hand and put up a middle finger **"** **YOU'RE GONNA MISS ME SO BAD WHEN I'M GONE DARYL DIXON"** we all yelled, laughing after we said it. I then walked back to my seat

 **"Everyone please rise"** Miss T said and we all stood up **"Please move your tassels from right to left"** Miss T instructed and we did so and I swear I saw dad tear up. **"Congratulations Seven Seas High graduates"** She said smiling and we all tossed our caps in the air and Zack spun me around **"Proud of you Kara 'soon to be' Martin"** he said smiling once he set me back down **"As I am I Zack Martin"** I said smiling and we smiled at each other kissing only to be broken by Bailey and London jumping on me and having my dad and Miss T hug us all.

* * *

The graduation is now over and I have all my stuff and was now saying goodbye to all my friends while Addison and Woody handed out yearbooks and Frankie and her team started dismantling the boat well what was inside of it. **"Maya write in mine?"** I asked walking over to her **"Sure girl, can you write in mine too"** she said handing me her yearbook and I handed her mine.

 **"You know I'm going to miss you"** Maya said **"Hey I'm inviting you too my wedding"** I said smiling **"And when I get the invite I am flying back down to be with you"** she said as she finished signing it **"Thanks"** I said and we hugged **"Well I'll see you when you get married to Zack"** she said as we took our yearbooks back from each other and she took her suitcase and started to leave.

 **"London will you sign my yearbook?"** Bailey and I asked London at the same time **"Sure"** London said smiling as she took out a stamp and stamped Bailey's yearbook. And she took out a pen and wrote in mine **"Kara, I'll see you soon, remember: sisters forever"** London said as she wrote it and handed it back to me **"Wow you spelt everything right"** I said hugging London.

 **"I'll never forget you even if I tried ~ London Tipton"** Bailey read off her book **"How come I got actual writing and she got a stamp?"** I asked **"Cause your my sister and she is more the friend"** London said **"You know I'm going to miss you making fun of me every day"** Bailey said **"Don't worry I made you a CD"** London said handing to Bailey.

 **"Shouldn't have brought it up"** I mumbled and Bailey took it but you know what happened London _hugged_ her it's like Sheldon Cooper hugs they're rare and only happen when something emotional happens and London hugged me too **"See you soon, have fun with Zack"** London said **"Yeah where are you guys going to live after this?"** Bailey asked.

 **"She'll stay with me for 2 weeks and with her dad for 2 weeks or with me permanently I mean I still live at the Tipton hotel and you dad is getting his job back there apparently"** Zack butted in to our conversation. Dad came over **"Kara honey, your speech was so heart warming"** dad said **"I meant every word"** dad said **"I want to photocopy it so if I ever doubt myself as a father, I can look at it"** dad said **"I'll do it at home"** I said then dad dragged Miss T over towards us.

 **"Marion whatever this is, I don't have time I still have 30 kitty carriers to pack and that's just the Siamese"** Miss T said **"Attention everyone Miss Tutwieller and I have an announcement to make"** Dad said **"We do?"** she asked **"I hope so"** dad said taking something out of his pocket and getting on one knee.

 **"Emma, will you-"** dad said but Miss- Emma took the ring and screamed yes so many times and jumped up and down and hugged dad **"I have to go call my mother and tell her I told you so"** Emma said **"Moseby are you sure you've thought this through?"** London asked looking at Emma's reaction and I smiled hugging my soon to be hubby **"Shut up!"** Emma yelled and she walked off well more like jumping off and I walked over with Zack and his brother when London came over with tears on her face.

 **"Bye Zack, Bye Cody"** London said hugging the twins but calling Cody 'Zack' and Zack 'Cody' **"Actually London I'm- going to miss you"** Cody said **"I'm going to miss you too"** Zack said **"But you guys will see me at your wedding"** London said to Zack and I **"Yeah"** I said smiling resting my head on his shoulder and he rubbed my shoulders **"Well little me is off to Paris"** London said hugging us one more time before leaving us and Cody and Bailey had their little 'see you soon'.

 **"See you Bailey"** I said **"Zack, Kara"** she said hugging us **"Still don't know what you see in him"** Zack said **"Be nice"** I said smiling at him **"Promise I'll see my roommate soon"** I said to Bailey **"Of course"** she said **"Front row at our wedding"** Zack said **"I'll be there"** she said smiling and she left and then there was four: Zack, Cody, dad and I **"You know boys I always thought that if this ship was going to be destroyed it'd be because of you too"** dad said **"So did I, so did I"** Zack said **"We're going to miss you Moseby"** Cody said and dad walked in between the twins.

 **"You know I'd never thought I'd say this but I'm going to miss you guys too and Kara and I will be back at the hotel same as you"** dad said **"So is ball and chain living with you at the hotel?"** Zack asked **"Not really sure, I don't think he wants to tell us"** Cody said **"Doesn't matter we'll find out"** Zack said **"See you at the hotel Kara"** dad said before running away.

 **"Well Zack we're still living in a hotel, lived on a boat, where to next?"** Cody asked as we all too our suitcases and walked up the stairs **"No idea but wherever it is I bet you'll take that hot tub with you"** I joked **"That'll be ours honey"** Zack said **"How are you going to swing that?"** Cody asked **"I swung Frankie a 20"** Zack said once we got to the top and looked down at the boat being destroyed **"Did you take that from my wallet?"** Cody asked **"No Kara's"** Zack said our hands still intertwined.

And Zack put both his arms around his brother and I and we looked out, this has honestly been the _suite_ est life ever.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed not only this last chapter but the series._

 _This is probably the longest chapter i've written_

Songs for this chapter: **Carry On My Wayward Son** by **Kansas** and **Everybody Wants To Rule The World** by **Lorde**

 _-amber sixx_


	16. Playlist

\- Where You Lead - Chapter 1

\- Cruel To Be Kind (Letters to Cleo) - chapter 2

\- Catch Fire - chapter 3

\- Somebody (Lemonade Mouth) - chapter 4

\- Highway to Hell - chapter 5

\- Wanted Dead Or Alive - chapter 6

\- A Love Like War ft Vic Fuentes - chapter 7

\- Standing In The Rain - chapter 8

\- Fool's Holiday - chapter 9

\- Shadows Die - chapter 10

\- About A Girl - chapter 11

\- Professional Griefers - chapter 12

\- Saviour - chapter 13

\- Heathens - chapter 14

\- Carry On My Wayward Son - chapter 15

\- Everybody Wants to Rule the World - chapter 15


	17. Author's Note

_Do you wanna a 'spin off' like a story told from Kara through Uni, friends, family and her marriage with Zack?_

 _If so let know :)_

 ** _"That's A Touching Story, It Really Is... Not My Problem"_**

 _-amber sixx_


End file.
